A Normal Life
by Elfgirl23
Summary: A high school AU. Dean and Sam's parents are both still alive. Still not very loving though, they are still hunters but don't let the boys take part in that life. Cas is an only child who gets bullied at school, he is chosen to tutor a slacker, Dean Winchester. Dean and Cas bond over their sessions, will the become more? Meanwhile Sam's dreams may be more important than he thinks.
1. The Winchester Family

**Hey everyone! This is my Supernatural high school AU. I may or may not continue with this one. If you like please tell me and I will continue with it. I will post all the chapters I have for it so far. **

**Dean POV**

Dean blinked in the sunlight that was streaming in from the window beside him. He sat up groggily and looked around him. His messy room surrounded him with clothes all over the ground. CD cases were stacked a mile high on his sound system and night table beside him. Posters of his favourite bands cluttered his walls.

It was the same scene he saw every morning, always there to greet him while the rest of the household yelled downstairs in their rush to get ready for school every morning.

"DEAN! GET YOUR ASS UP AND READY!" He heard his dad scream from the bottom of the stairs.

He lifted his hand and ran it down his face muttering "You don't have to yell."

But that's all his dad did, all he did was yell at him for every little thing he did. He yelled at him about his grades, his mess, how he dressed, how he wasn't high enough in rank on the football team. It was an ongoing thing.

Of course then there was his brother. Sammy was the perfect child, the one who never got blamed for anything because Dean was supposed to be the example. That was bullshit, Dean knew for a fact that Sammy was not the angel his parents thought him to be. But what did that matter? They never listened to him anyway.

Someone knocked on his door and Dean was sure to be at least out of the bed and scraping around in his closet looking for clothes.

A small head peeked around and he saw fourteen year old brother look up at him.

"What do you want Sam?" Dean growled, sleep still fogging his brain.

Sam flinched a little and looked at the ground "Dad said that breakfast is ready."

Dean instantly felt bad for growling. He loved his brother and he knew it wasn't his fault that he got all the love. Honestly Sam was just good at everything he touched; it was a gift the kid really had no control over.

"Thanks Sammy, I'll be down in a bit okay?" Dean replied trying to make his voice sound softer.

Sam nodded and went to leave, before he closed the door he looked at Dean and said "I've told you before its Sam not Sammy."

Dean laughed "Okay, whatever you say big guy."

Sam left with what looked like an exasperated but loving expression on his face.

Dean looked at the door for awhile after it had closed again before pulling on a pair of jeans, his Zeppelin shirt and leather jacket. He went into the bathroom, giving his hair and quick comb through. His green eyes mocked him from the mirror and he had to force himself to look away.

Rushing down the stairs he sat at the table where the rest of his family was already eating.

Sammy was wearing his red plaid shirt and jeans, no jacket even though it was the middle of November and starting to get cold. Lawrence, Kansas wasn't exactly known for its hot winters.

His dad was dressed and ready for work and the mechanic shop he owned down on 8th street and his mom was dressed for her lawyers firm in a gray suit. Her blonde hair was tied up in a tight bun on top of her head.

"Morning Dean." She said placing a couple of pancakes on his plate, "Did you sleep well?"

Dean nodded "Well enough."

"Well obviously not good enough, since you couldn't get moving earlier." His dad muttered taking a sip of his coffee.

He ducked his head in shame and silently ate his breakfast.

Sammy, as usual, tried to lighten the conversation with talk about his achievements or what he was doing that day.

"My science class is going to the aquarium today Dad. We're going to get to help out and train the some of the sea creatures." He said with an enthusiastic smile.

Dad looked over at his son and a bright smile lit up his face "That's great Sam. Be sure to take lots of pictures so you can show us all when you get home."

The little boy nodded eagerly "Can I take the camera that Grandma got me for Christmas?"

"Of course. Just be careful with it." Dad replied and soon Sam was scampering from the table and back up to his room. A room, Dean might add, that was probably spotless with military corners on his perfectly made bed. Not at all like the mess that would greet any unfortunate soul that entered his room.

"So, Dean what can you expect from your classes today?" His dad asked him.

Now John Winchester was the type of guy who you wouldn't want to mess around with. He was an ex-marine and treated his house like the military at times as well. He was a tall man with a gruff dark beard and nicely groomed hair. He had kind brown eyes but Dean never saw that side of them. They were always tough and serious whenever directed at him. Sure he saw the nice side whenever he was looking at his wife Mary or Sammy, but that was it.

Dean shrugged "I don't know, work?"

"Are you actually going to do the work though?" John asked leaning forward.

"I always do it." Dean replied, "I really do Dad."

Mary came over and placed a hand on her husband's shoulder "We just worry about you Dean. I know high school can be hard and you don't have the most normal of lives but… Maybe you should find someone to spend your time with? I don't know like a girlfriend maybe?"

"I have tons of friends Mom. I don't need a girlfriend." Dean said standing up and walking toward the front door. He grabbed his bag off the rack in the front entrance hall and left the house.

That was how most morning went in their house. They would try and force Dean to be normal, whatever the fuck that was! Sure he and his family hunted monsters for a living but that was something his parents did together, not what he and Sammy did. They hadn't been trained for it yet.

He walked over to his car, his pride and joy. It was the one thing John had gotten him that Dean actually loved, the only show of true love that his father had ever shown him. His 1967 black Chevrolet Impala.

Unlocking it he climbed into the front seat and waited for Sammy.

He and his brother were in the same school now and so he drove him to school every day.

Dean plugged in one of his cassette tapes and Metallica blasted from the speakers. He lay back in his seat and drummed with his fingers while he waited for his brother to finish up inside and get out of the house.

Sammy came rushing out a few minutes later with an almost scared expression on his face. He climbed into the passenger's side and sat there breathing hard.

Dean turned down the music and looked over at his little brother, "What's wrong? You look like you just a damn ghost."

His brother turned and looked at him, softly he said "Just drive Dean, just fucking drive."

Dean blinked as his brother swore and stepped on the gas pulling away from their house and down the street.

When they were a good ten kilometers away he looked at his brother and said "So, are you going to tell me what the hell just happened?"

Sam shook his head "I am not even sure what just happened. I mean one minute I am coming down the stairs with my camera, the next I am on my back and there is salt flying around the kitchen. I saw Dad swinging one of the fire pokers around and telling me to go. That you would protect me and he'd call when the coast was clear…."

Dean stared at his brother, pulled off to the side of the road and slammed on the brakes.

Sammy was shaking now, he had small silent tears streaking his face. Dean reached over and pulled Sam closer to him.

"It'll be okay Sammy, it'll be okay." Of course Dean had absolutely no idea what was going to happen. For all they knew right now, both their parents could be dead. The chances that they were alive were great, especially with the skills and training that they had. Still though, if what Sam said was true then that meant it had been a huge attack.

"What do we do Dean?"

Dean shrugged and let his brother go, "I guess all we can do is go to school. Do as Dad said, wait for his call."

Sammy nodded and sat back in his seat, he still looked a little shaken up but at least his was sitting still now and the tears had stopped.

"And Dad was right about one thing you know." Dean said, turning the car back on and pulling out onto the road.

His brother looked over at him and asked "What might that be?"

"I will take care of you Sammy, no matter what." Dean replied.


	2. School Life

**Chapter 2, same thing. Just posting all the chapters (These author notes right now are for me to get in the habit of writing up here.)**

**Sam POV**

Sam grinned at Dean's comment. He knew that Dean would protect him, he didn't even need Dad to tell him that. Even at school, Dean was like a guardian angel. Always there no matter what the situation was.

They pulled into the school parking lot and Dean parked.

Both of them sat in the car for a few minutes. Not saying a word but they both knew what the other was thinking. If their parents were okay, they would have called by now.

Dean wiped out his phone and stared at the screen intently.

"Anything?" Sam asked, almost afraid to know the answer.

His brother shook his head, "But that doesn't mean they aren't dead. They could just not have any access to a phone right now…"

"What are we going to do Dean?" Sam asked again "What if we can't go home after school today? Where do we go then?"

"We have family Sam. It isn't like we're alone in this." Dean pointed out with a sigh "I don't know, if we don't hear from Dad by the end of the day then we will just call Bobby. Alright?"

Sam nodded "Okay."

Dean slowly let his head fall into a nod too "Okay, now to survive school. Out you go."

His brother got out of the car first, leaving Sam sitting there. Somehow he couldn't force himself to get out of the car. There was a knot in his throat, a bug pain that made him want to curl up in a ball. He didn't want to go to school. He didn't want to face the real world when all he knew could be disappearing before his eyes.

Someone knocked on his window and he jumped. Outside Dean was waving him out of the car with an annoyed look on his face.

Sam opened the door and slunk out of the car, grabbing his bag on the way out.

"I'm sorry." Sam said softly. He stood there beside his door, which Dean closed for him. He knew that he was acting like a child, but he didn't care.

"Sammy?" Dean said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Sam looked up and shook his head "I'm fine." And suddenly, that wasn't a lie anymore. He felt coldness spread around him, as if his heart were building an icy wall around it. Keeping it from shattering so that he could at least get through the day.

Dean on the other hand, didn't look troubled at all. He didn't seem worried nor did he look like he cared if their parents were dead or not.

Sam thought wasn't fooled, he knew his brother was just as upset about this as he was. He couldn't hide that from him.

"Let's just go inside." Sam said after a minute. He shrugged off Dean's hand and walked off on his own. He knew it was rude to leave his brother alone like that but he really couldn't deal with it right now. He didn't want to deal with it right now.

He wanted to get through the day and pretend that everything was just fine.

"Sam!" He heard his name and turned around to see his friend Jason running down the hall.

He stopped and waited for him to catch up, "Hey." He said when Jason finally reached him.

Jason grinned, making Sam smile even more. Jason was a short kid with floppy blonde hair and bright blue eyes. His bangs fell a little in his eyes and he was a good foot shorter than Sam.

They walked down the hall toward their first class together. Sam spotted Dean over in the corner with his football buddies and their girlfriends. However his brother was standing there alone with a brooding look. No one took any notice of the strangeness in his attitude, then again Sam and Dean had always been able to read each other better than other people could.

"Is everything alright?" Jason asked as they turned the corner into their class.

Sam nodded "Yeah of course it is, why do you ask?"

"Cause you seem a bit off today…" His friend replied.

"I didn't sleep well. A little tired." Sam replied, trying to shake Jason off the topic of what was bothering him. It wasn't like he could tell Jason what was really going on. He would think he was crazy! Besides, he hadn't lied; he had a bad sleep. Bad dreams and such. It happened every once in awhile, but they were usually harmless ones. Fears that were always at the back of his mind.

That was normal though. Everyone had bad dreams.

"Oh, well that sucks." Jason said with a sympathetic look. "These kinds of days are the worst."

Sam had to agree with him there. He needed his sleep or he could get really cranky throughout the day.

They sat down in the class and Sam began pulling out his books, getting ready for English class. They were studying different sorts of poetry this unit and Sam had to say that he really did find it interesting. As usual he was getting an A in the class. For all he knew it could be top mark as well.

Jason was already reading the poem book that Mr. Carter had given them at the beginning of the unit. He was already behind on the readings and the homework. That was Jason though, he was kind known to all the teachers as the slacker. While his best friend Sam was the A+ student with excellent work habits.

Sam guessed that one day his good habits would start to rub off on Jason. So far nothing though, they were staying their own separate people. They had been friends since they were in the 5th grade together.

Nothing had changed between them. And if Sam was completely honest with himself, he was glad that that was the case.

He heard the first bell ring, signaling to all the students still in the hallways (Which probably included Dean) that they had five minutes to get to class before all the doors were locked. Yes if you were late, you weren't getting in without a legit note from one of the administration.

That was probably one of the many reasons why Dean didn't make it to class each day. He always got locked out. He was so slow at getting to class, sometimes Sam could see him dawdling past the window on his door.

Each time he did Sam would roll his eyes and give a small chuckle. Making the people around him glare or give confused looks. They either thought he was crazy or that he was disrespecting the teacher and the lesson. It always amused him when that happened.

Five minutes passed and the last bell rang. Sam hadn't seen Dean pass by the window once. Either he had missed him or he had gotten there without him noticing.

Mr. Carter came in, closed the door behind him and began the class.

**Dean POV**

Dean raced quickly down the hall and skidded into class a minute before he had to be there. Heads rose as he gathered himself and calmly walked into History class.

People raised eyebrows and he ignored all of them. True, he wasn't usually on time or ever made it to his first class but today was different. Today he really needed the distraction of school.

Taking his seat at the back he opened up his bag and took out his notebook. He'd gotten notes from friends who actually made it to class so he was able to read over them and try to study. Not that he understood a word of the notes he'd gotten.

Still, at least he was trying!

The bell for class to start rang and he heaved a sigh of relief. He had actually made it.

The teacher stood at the front, a Mrs. Johnson. She had graying hair that was twisted into a knot and kind blue eyes. She could be really strict and didn't tolerate any nonsense, but she marked fairly and didn't give out detentions as much as she could. So all in all she was good in Dean's books.

"Good morning class." She said curtly, taking her seat at her desk.

The class chimed in with sleepy hellos, Dean stayed silent.

Mrs. Johnson's eyes swept over the class and landed on Dean. Her lips curled into a sneaky smile as she said "Well look who it is, Dean Winchester! I am so glad you were able to make a class."

Dean winced a little and then put on his best smile "I'm glad I was able to as well Miss, you know how much I love this class."

"Yes your attendance record really does show that." She said with amused expression, walking to the front of the class and glaring back at him.

Dean didn't think that merited a response.

She grinned and then began her lesson on the French Revolution.

Dean tuned in and out, he wasn't a big fan of history to be honest and he didn't really care about what happened in the 1800s.

Still though, there were a lot of cute chicks in the class so he had nice eye candy. And then there was the one silent kid in the corner. He (yes, he) had black ruffled hair, bright blue eyes that shone in the light. He was always wearing baggy clothes even though he was obviously very fit. He never talked to anyone and was getting the top grade in the class.

Dean only knew his name because of the few times he had come to class and Mrs. Johnson had taken attendance.

His name was Castiel.

The guy was, as far as Dean could tell, a loner. With this in mind it had sort of become Dean's personal goal to get to know him. The sad part was he had no idea how to do that. Most of his friends came from sports and he didn't know how to talk to people who were good at school.

Sure there was Sammy, but that was his brother and completely different.

The class dragged on and on, he began to wonder if the bell was ever going to ring and release him. Eventually it did, he came back to earth and jotted down the few notes that were written on the board so that he had them for later… Not that it would do him much good anyway.

Before he could make it out the door though, Mrs. Johnson's voice floated to his ears "Dean? Could you stay behind please. Castiel you too."

Dean's heart leaped, it was him.

He wasn't really sure why he was reacting this way, it was just some random guy!

_Yeah but look at his eyes and how small he looks, he's adorable…. _His mind whispered.

Dean shook it off and pulled himself back together, shrugging his leather jacket on more and flipping up the collar. Trying to act cool and nonchalant. Meanwhile Castiel was standing there with his books pressed against his chest and his arms wrapped around them. He was looking at the floor, obviously trying to disappear.

"Castiel, I want you to meet Dean Winchester." Mrs. Johnson said, "He is the student I wanted you to tutor."

The boy looked up, his blue eyes sending a shock through Dean "Nice to meet you." His voice was soft but incredibly deep.

Dean grinned and held out his own hand "It's nice to meet you too Castiel."

"Dean, Castiel will be tutoring you in my class because as of right now you are failing." The teacher said, but her words we lost. Castiel had taken Dean's hand and for a brief second it had been like Dean couldn't breathe. Castiel's hands were soft and Dean had to force himself to let it go.

Mrs. Johnson continued "Your sessions start today after school, you two can choose the place you want them to be."

Dean looked right at the boy "We can do it at my house, I have to drive my brother home anyway and my parents don't get home until around 7."

Castiel nodded "That sounds fine, I don't have anything to do anyway."

He nodded and grinned "I look forward to working with you Castiel."

The boy gave a small shy smile and nodded "Me too."

"Well you two better get to class, I don't want to make you late." Mrs. Johnson said and ushered the boys out of the room to get ready for her next class.

Dean stood out of the class with his new found tutor for a few moments and then patted his shoulder lightly.

"See you after then."

"Yeah, um where are we going to meet?" Castiel asked shifting nervously from foot to foot.

Dean looked at him with a grin, "You don't need to be nervous around me you know. I don't bite."

Castiel said nothing.

Dean chuckled "Meet me in the parking lot. I have my car there."

The other boy nodded, his blue eyes shining in the sunlight that was entering through the window. Dean felt his breath catch and he forced himself to look away and begin to walk down the hall.

He called over his shoulder though "See you around Cas."


	3. Tutoring Sessions

**I'm so sorry about this guys! I didn't even notice that chapter three was wrong! Thank you to **Hobbes1993 **for telling me. So so so sorry! **

**Sam POV  
**  
School ended around 3 and Sam hurried out of his last class and rushed over to where he knew Dean's last class was supposed to be.

To his surprise he saw Dean walking out of it about the same time he got there.

"Hey there Sammy." Dean said walking out and ruffling his hair.

Sam smoothed it down and gave his brother an annoyed look. Dean just chuckled and wrapped an arm around Sam's shoulders, leading him outside.

There was an awkward boy standing by the staircase and Dean called the boy over.

His dark hair was falling in front of his eyes and Sam could see that his eyes were a bright blue that seemed to look into his soul.

"Who's this?" Sam asked as the boy reached them and they walked to the impala.

Dean put a hand on the boy's shoulder, "This is my new tutor, Castiel." He turned to Castiel "This is my brother, Sam."

The boy, Castiel, reached out his hand "Nice to meet you."

Sam shook Castiel's hand and then crawled into the back of the impala. Castiel sat in the passenger's seat and obviously Dean was driving. He never let anyone but himself touch that car. He liked to call it his baby. Personally Sam didn't see what the big deal was, sure it was a nice car but that was it.

Before they started driving, Dean pulled out his phone. Sam leaned forward and looked at the screen; thankfully it read 'One new message.'

"Is it from Dad?" He asked with a worried expression.

Dean nodded slowly, "He says they are okay. It's fine to come home."

"Are they at home?"

"I don't know Sam."

Castiel looked from one brother to the other and Sam cracked a smile at the even more confused look that was now one the poor boy's face.

"Am I interrupting something?" Castiel asked with a hesitant voice.

Dean shook his head "No, everything is fine. We just had a scare at our house earlier, that's all."

Castiel nodded and Sam sat back in his seat, buckling his seat belt as Dean pulled out of the driveway and began to speed down the road. It was normal for Dean to go over the speed limit while driving, he was lucky because he never got caught. One day though, Sam knew the police were going to catch him. No one was _that_ lucky!

They arrived at their house and Dean pulled expertly into the driveway. Their parents were still out and Sam didn't know whether to take that as a good or bad sign. They all clambered out of the car and walked into the house.

"Sam, me and Cas are going to be upstairs studying. You need anything just come knock on the door okay?" Dean said as he motioned for Castiel to follow him up the stairs.

Sam gave a small nod and watched them go "I better not hear anything from down here Dean."

His brother turned and gave him the best glare he had. Sam knew what went through Dean's mind some times, even if his brother tried to deny it at times.

Dean pointed at Sam and said "Sammy. Just shut up." And then he followed Castiel up the stairs and they were gone.

Sam's eyes stayed on the stairwell for a long time and then he moved into the dining room and took a seat at the table there. He reached into his bag and began to take out the binders for the subjects he had homework in.

While he did so he looked around the room, there was salt cluttering the floor and the fire pokers were un-neatly placed back in their holders. The table was a little crooked but he couldn't see any blood anywhere so he took that as a good sign. Still though, he was worried that someone had faked the text message. But that had to just be his paranoid mind playing tricks on him, right?

Of course, that had to be the reason. There was no way that his parents were anything by okay. They had to be, just had to be.

A phone ringing in the kitchen made him jump a little and he rushed over to it, reading the caller ID as he picked it up. It said 'Mary'.

Relief spread through him, all the way down to his toes as he pressed the talk button, "Mom! You're alright!"

Mary's soft voice answered "Yes, me and your father are fine Sam. Are you and Dean alright?"

Sam nodded then remembered she couldn't see him "Yes, we're fine."

"Good days at school?"

"Yes."

"Good." She said and then paused "Well I have to get back to work, I will see you boys when I get home."

"Bye Mom, I love you."

"I love you too Sammy." And then she hung up and Sam was left standing there.

His legs were shaking ever so slightly but he ignored them and pushed his brown bangs out of his face. The family was safe, that was all that mattered, and everything was going to be okay now. Nothing bad would ever happen to them now.

He walked back over to the table and began to do his homework. At least now that his mind had been relieved of one problem, he could focus on the ones that would help get him far in life. Or so the teachers said. Even though he worked hard and did well in school, sometimes he just sat and wondered when the hell he would ever use this kind of stuff again?

_It doesn't matter, just freaking do it._ He thought settling down and tackling his math homework. _All that matters right now is that I have to finish this._

With that in mind he sat down and did his homework.

**Castiel POV**

Castiel didn't have many friends. It wasn't that he was unlikeable or rude, he just had a hard time letting people in and get to know him. He would let anyone talk about themselves and listen intently, genuinely interested. Then they would ask something about him and he would stiffen and not know what to say. It would make people uncomfortable and they would think that he didn't trust them. They would say to him,

"Trust goes both ways Cas, you gotta learn to let people in."

He knew this, he just didn't know how to do it.

And now there was this new guy. The boy sitting in front of him, the boy with the slightly spiked blonde hair and beautiful green eyes. The boy who was on the football team and was actually taking a kind interest in him, not trying to steal his money or beat him in to a pulp in the corner.

"Hey Cas, did I get this right?" Dean said, shaking Castiel out of his own head.

And then of course there was the nickname, no one had ever called him that before. If he was perfectly honest with himself he liked it.

Castiel reached over and looked at what Dean had written. He smiled and nodded "Yeah, that's right."

Dean grinned "Sweet."

A wide grin spread across Castiel's face, the boy was so damn proud of himself. He leaned back on his wrists and said "You know, you could probably be getting a high mark in this class if you simply showed up."

Dean gave a wink "You make is sound so simple Cas."

"Well it is…" He said with a confused expression.

Dean continued to chuckle and shake his head. Castiel still didn't see what was so funny, he was just stating that Dean could do better in school if he only made it to the classes. It would really benefit him greatly.

"Let's just continue working." Dean said still shaking his head.

Castiel nodded slowly, still incredibly confused. They studied for a few more hours and then at the end Dean looked at Castiel and grinned.

"You know, you're really fun to be around Cas. Why do I always see you alone?"

Castiel knew this is where he was supposed to tell Dean a little bit about himself, tell him why he was always alone and where is problems lie. For once he even _wanted _to tell him this, again though he had no idea how.

"I… I don't usually hang around people too much…" Castiel said looking down at his hands.

Dean put one of his hands onto Castiel's "Hey man, you really should try talking to people. I mean, you're funny and easy going. People like those qualities in a friend."

Castiel looked up at him and gave a small smile "You're the first person to ever tell me something like Dean."

The other boy looked confused "You have to be kidding me."

"I'm not."

With a small sigh Dean took Castiel's hand and squeezed it tight "Well, you aren't alone anymore Cas."

He looked up at Dean and then quickly pulled his hand away and packed up his stuff, "So same time tomorrow then right?"

Dean looked confused but nodded and walked Castiel to the door. Castiel looked back at Dean before he left and said "I'll see you tomorrow."

He rushed off down the pathway and turned down onto the street, preparing for the long walk home.

Castiel knew he had probably really confused and maybe hurt Dean. He didn't mean to do it, he just wasn't ready to be that close with someone. Friends were new to Castiel and he didn't know how to react.

Dean said he wasn't alone anymore… Did that mean he wanted to be Castiel's friend? Or was he just being nice? Either thought was a huge possibility. He really wanted the first to be true, but in his experience, nobody stuck around in his life for a long time.

Look at his own family, it was just him and his dad now. His mom had left a long time ago, Dad said she was a promiscuous woman and didn't want to be tied down. Castiel didn't care what the reason was, she was gone and wasn't coming back.

All his friends were the same way too.

_But that is mostly your fault you idiot._ He thought and felt his throat clench at the thought. Yes it was his fault and if he screwed up this new found… whatever it was with Dean it would also be his own damn fault.

_So don't screw this up Castiel. You have a shot at having a real friend. Let's see where it goes._


	4. Dean's Thoughts

**I hope you guys like it so far... I don't own any of the characters just the plot line. Putting it out there now! **

**Dean POV**

Cas had run out of the house as if he'd seen a ghost. Which Dean really prayed wasn't the case; they'd had enough ghostly activity here for one day, _thank you very much_!

Still though when Dean had tried to ask him a little bit about himself he had gotten really weird, scared even. He'd said that he didn't have many friends, but Dean couldn't see how that was. He was a perfectly nice guy and Cas was someone Dean expected to have lots of friends.

"Dean? Mom and Dad will be home soon. Should we make dinner?" Sammy's voice carried through the house from the bottom of the stairs.

Dean blinked and looked toward his open door.

Dinner was the last thing on his mind but Sammy wouldn't be asking about it if he wasn't hungry.

With his mind still wrapped around what he had said that had freaked Cas out so much, he trudged downstairs and into the kitchen. Sam followed close behind him with a grin. Dean ignored his little brother and grabbed a pot from the cupboard.

"You know you are old enough to make the food yourself right?" Dean said, his voice had a tone of annoyance and the look his gave his brother matched that tone.

Sam shrugged and replied with "Yeah but you are the better cook."

"Fair point." Dean replied, still extremely annoyed though.

Even if Sam could cook, Dean didn't really want him around the gas stove or the fridge even for that matter. He knew the boy was fourteen now and still the thought of him around sharp knives and gas flames made him wince. The boy was just not cut out for the kitchen.

Dean began to boil the water for pasta and chop up some green onions and red peppers to put with it. While he chopped he let his mind wander and think about how he should approach starting his friendship with Cas.

The boy was obviously really shy and he didn't want to scare him. Maybe just start small, get to know him bit by bit and show him that he wasn't going to hurt him and that he didn't have to be afraid? Dean couldn't help but think that that was probably easier said than done. So maybe tell Cas a lot about himself and then help him to become more comfortable around him so that Dean could also get to know Cas a little bit better.

The water began to boil, signaling to Dean that it was ready for the pasta. He stopped chopping and pulled the pasta container down from the cupboard, pouring a good half of the container into the pot. When that was done he went back to his other preparations. The onions and peppers were now chopped. He pushed those to the corner of the cutting board and pulled out a carrot stick and celery stick. Chopping those he let his mind go back to wondering.

Yes, he would tell Cas about himself while they studied and if he wanted to, he could offer up information about his life as well. Dean wouldn't force him to say anything. Cas would come around all on his own. That had to be the way to do it.

Satisfied with his conclusion, he finished up the celery and then went to see how the pasta was doing. He fished one out of the pot, cooled it down and then ate it.

Still needs some time. He thought and turned around to see Sam look at him with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Can I help you?" Dean asked.

Sam just continued to smile "No, I have everything I need."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing." His little brother replied and put his head back down. He was working on homework and Dean felt a swell of pride for his little brother. Even if he did show him up and always got good grades, Sammy was going places in life and Dean couldn't help but feel happy for him.

A few more minutes passed of Sam working and Dean constantly checking to see if the pasta was ready yet. After about three or five minutes it finally was. He brought the pot over to the sink and drained poured the contents into the strainer. The water poured out of the holes and Dean shook the pasta around just to be sure that it was all gone. He then dumped the pasta back in the pot and began to add seasonings. He put in pepper, curry, oregano and mint. Stirring those together he eventually added the onions, peppers, carrots and celery.

He mixed it all together and called it done.

"It's ready." Dean announced and Sam was over beside him in a flash.

Sammy looked up at his older brother grinning "Smells great."

Dean snorted a little as he grabbed two bowls down from the cupboard "Glad my baby brother approves."

He didn't even have to look at Sam to know he was pouting.

"I'm not a baby Dean."

"You are to me Sammy."

His brother pouted and then grabbed the bowl Dean had prepared for him. Sam took a fork out of the utensil drawer and then went back into the dining room and sat down. Dean poured two glasses of milk, grabbed them both plus his bowl and followed Sammy.

He placed Sam's cup beside his brother and then dug into his own meal.

"This is good Dean." Sammy said around a mouthful of pasta.

Dean couldn't help but laugh, it was such a simple dish and yet his brother was grinning like he was eating a gourmet meal. It was the one skill that Dean had completely gained from his Dad. John was a pretty good cook himself and so he and Dean usually made the meals. Whoever was home at the time when Sam got hungry had the honour of the task. As long as they cleaned up their own messes and did the dishes.

"I'm glad you like it Sammy."

They continued to eat in silence, Dean simply enjoying the meal and Sam working as well as eating. The brothers were very different when it came to academics. Dean took his time and procrastinated with all his assignments, while Sammy did them the moment they were placed in his hands, probably yet another reason why he was the good child.

Mom and Dad came home a few minutes later and Dean grinned as they praised the smell of their home.

"I see you made dinner Dean." Mary said walking into the kitchen and then coming out with a bowl of her own.

"Yeah, I hope you like it." Dean replied with a smile.

"I know I will."

John came in a few seconds after with a bowl as well and sat next to Sam. He ruffled his son's hair and said "Put that away for now Sam, its dinner time."

Sam muttered something and gave a small groan of protest, but still did what he was told and put his school supplies on the ground. Sam had to be the only kid Dean knew that got upset when his parents made him stop doing homework.

They ate as a family almost every night. They didn't let anyone get in a dispute over anything. It was the one time of day that there was complete peace in the Winchester home.

They would talk about their days and act like they were the most normal family in all of Lawrence, Kansas.

"So Dean, what did you do today?" John asked, taking a bite of his dinner.

Dean shifted a little in his seat and said "Well, I got a tutor for my history class."

The whole family, except Sammy of course looked up in surprise. Their son was actually making an effort to be good in school. This was a new concept and had to be cherished.

John, of course went for the obvious question, "And what is her name?"

Dean couldn't help but laugh as he replied "His name is Castiel."

"His?" Mary replied with a small smile, "Making friends outside your group of football players are we Dean?"

"Trying to." Dean said truthfully "The guy is a little shy."

John smiled and shook his head "Not for long."

Dean didn't know whether to be insulted or complimented so he just smiled and nodded in response, "I also made all my classes today."

Mary grinned "That's awesome honey, keep it up okay?"

Dean nodded and his grin got bigger, this must be how it felt to be Sammy all the time getting praised for good work and effort. He should do this thing more often! Hell, even his Dad looked impressed at this accomplishment.

If this is how it felt, why _didn't_ he be the good kid all the time? Why should his brother hug all this glory?

Dean finished his meal and then stood up to take it to the kitchen and clean up.

He began by feeling the sink with soap and water and then piling the dishes in to be washed. While they soaked he scraped off the cutting board, wiped it down and then put it back in the cupboard. With the dishes now successfully soaked he began to scrub them down and put them in the drying rack.

With the kitchen once again clean, he hiked up to his room and collapsed onto his bed. He put his headphones in and let the world of classic rock fill his ears.

He drummed with his fingers in the air, a big grin on his face.

Someone knocked lightly on his door and then stuck their head in. Dean pulled one bud out to see Sammy come running in.

"Sure come on in." Dean said sarcastically.

Sam sat on his bed and stared at Dean expectantly. Dean was about to tell him to get out when he sighed and turned off his music, taking the other bud out.

"What can I do for the great and powerful Sam?" Dean asked with a sarcastic tone.

Sam looked down, his expression a little crestfallen "I...I just wanted to ask if I could sit up here with you..." He trailed off and looked at Dean's bedroom door, he dropped his voice and little and continued "Mom and Dad are starting to get into another argument..."

Dean instantly felt bad for being intolerant of his brother, he knew Sam didn't come and bother him very often. And when he did it was always for a good reason.

He wrapped a protective arm around his brother and said "Sure, no problem Sammy. What are they even fighting about?"

"The house. How it isn't safe here. Dean, Mom is trying to get Dad to let us move." Sam said, obviously in great distress over the whole situation.

It hit Dean pretty hard too; he didn't want to leave anymore than Sam did. He loved this house and the both of them had grown up here. There were so many memories, so many good things had happened here and they certainly outnumbered the bad. Mind you with all the attacks that were starting to happen, Dean worried that they were no longer safe here.

The ghost attack this morning wasn't the first one. He thought maybe there was something in the house, but there was no way to know for sure since they never found anything to concrete that after the attack had stopped.

Still, they were a family of hunters. They didn't run from their problems. They were the ones who figured them out and resolved them. They weren't allowed to be afraid!

"It'll be okay Sammy. Dad won't let us leave, he loves this house and so does Mom. She's just a little scared right now is all. She'll come around. You'll see." Dean said, trying to comfort his brother.

"You think so?"

"I know so."

Sam nodded slowly and then curled up into Dean's lap, like when he had been eight. Their parents did get into quite a bit of arguments and Dean was Sam's go to. They always comforted each other when this sort of thing happened.

Dean looked down at his brother fondly. He realized that he would fight tooth and claw for his brother, there is nothing he wouldn't do to make sure that Sammy was always safe and happy.

The shouting increased a little bit downstairs and Sam moved closer to Dean's chest covering his ears. Even though the boy was fourteen, he still acted childish at times. He was a little young for his age and Dean blamed his parents for that.

They were always babying and they never let him do things on his own. Sam had come to expect everything would come easily to him. Dean worried that later on in life he was going to see that you had to actually work. Not that he didn't work hard for his grades of course, but that was different from the real world.

Still, he liked having this young Sam. He could at least pretend to be a good person with his brother. Pretend he had a purpose in life and that that purpose was to keep his brother safe. Yes, that would work.

There was a soft snoring from his fourteen year old brother and he knew Sammy was long gone and that he would be sleeping here tonight.

With a sigh, Dean patted his brother's head and put his head back against the headboard. The shouting downstairs had stopped and Dean figured that was good sign.

They were probably both apologizing now and making up in that weird way that adults did. You know many apologies, blaming themselves, a quick kiss here and there. Dean figured it was just something adults did. Something that he would probably do when he got married too, God help the soul that ended up his wife.

He pondered who that might be as he drifted off into a deep sleep.


	5. New Friends Are Hard to Make

**Okay so this is the latest chapter that I have written. I hope you guys like the story! Please review what you think! **

**Castiel POV**

Castiel didn't like home. He would rather stay on the street than hang out with his dad alone. He didn't have much choice though, since he had no friends he didn't have an excuse to be anywhere but home.

That had to be the most frustrating part, having no friends. Sure he had survived this long and had managed to do excellent in school because he had no distractions. It was still hard though, going through life without anyone to be with.

He knew his dad worried about his lonely life, but Castiel also knew that his dad loved having him around all the damn time. That way he never had to worry about him getting into any trouble.

Either way, Castiel knew it was time to find some friends and have a place to be other than his house. It was just easier said than done.

He turned onto his street and made his way slowly toward his house. Dread began to fill up in his chest as his house loomed closer. It wasn't a scary house per say. It had a white picket fence surrounding it completely, the house itself was a dark brown and rose up two storeys including a basement that couldn't be seen from the street. The pathway that led up to the house was cement and there was a grassy lawn on either side of it that Castiel mowed on the first Sunday of every month. He bounded up the front porch steps, took out his key and entered the house.

"So, is that you?" His dad's voice called from the living room.

Castiel heaved a sigh and moved into the room "Yeah, it's me Dad."

"Oh good, where were you?" He asked, standing up and walking over to his son. He gave him a quick hug and then moved on into the kitchen "I made some meatloaf, I don't know if you're hungry or not. There is a lot left over if you want some."

"Thanks. I'll have some in a bit." Castiel replied. He avoided the first question on purpose. He didn't want his dad to know that he was now a tutor. He would just make a big fuss about it.

His dad said nothing more on the subject of where he'd been anyway. He nodded and then walked up the stairs to his room, probably to work. He was the manager of a business company that specialized in mechanics. Castiel wasn't entirely sure what it was they did, but it didn't really matter to him either way.

Taking a plate down from the cupboard, he served himself a piece of the meatloaf and sat down at the table in the kitchen.

While he ate, he began thinking about ways he could help Dean. The tutoring sessions would have to be more than him just giving him the yes and no on his homework. In test it didn't work that way. He could probably give him studying tips, worksheets too.

His thoughts moved from how he could help Dean to Dean himself. He couldn't help but wonder why such a popular kid would even bother trying to have a conversation with Castiel. The whole time he'd been studying with him, he'd been trying to get to know Castiel a little bit. He had actually cared.

No matter what Castiel tried to tell himself, he knew that Dean had been genuine the whole time.

He always did this, doubted whatever anyone told him and tried to live alone. He tended to do what he was told on his own terms. It was a bad habit he thought, but the teachers at the school seemed to see it as strength and a show of leadership. It made him smile to even think about. He wasn't a leader and could never see himself becoming one either.

Sighing he finished his dinner and put the plate in the dishwasher. After, he trudged up to his room, slamming the door behind him and collapsing onto his bed.

He landed on his stomach and then shifted so that he was staring up at his ceiling. When he'd been about eight his father had painted a scene of the daytime sky mixed in with the night on his ceiling. The painting was split in two. One side had the sun, a brilliant blue sky and few wisps of clouds; on the other side was a full moon and constellations that would really be seen if he had no roof. It was Castiel's favourite part about his room.

Staring up at it, he couldn't help but smile. It always made him feel better to stare up at the sky.

Slowly he felt his eye lids start to drift close and a quiet peace passed over him. He took a deep breath and then was floating in the world of dreams.

_Castiel was standing in front of his house. He was simply staring up at it, waiting for something to happen, something bad._

There was nothing he could do to stop it, so why try?

A few minutes rolled by and then it happened. There was a popping sound and the whole house burst into flames; his childhood, gone in one instant. The wood crackled as it began to disintegrate. Castiel stood there watching while there were screams and people yelling to call the fire department. That's when he heard the screaming coming from inside the house.

A face appears at the window; the face of his father.

He takes a step forward; maybe he should go and help him. It was his father after all! He had to help him right?

A hand clapped down on his shoulder though, stopping him from going and helping the only family he had left in the world. He let the hand keep him there.

Then another face came up beside his father. A face that was new to him, yet held a great significance now; a face that he wanted to be in his life forever. It was Dean's face.

His bright green eyes shone through the window. They pleaded with Castiel, pleading for his house. Without another thought, he pushed the hand off his shoulder and ran into the burning house. He burst through the collapsing door toward the window where his family was.

His father gave him a hug when he saw him but Castiel was more focused on Dean. Dean's eyes grinned up at him. The boy rushed forward and pulled Castiel into a hug of his own "I knew you'd come for me." Dean whispered in his ear.

Castiel pulled away and smiled "I would do anything for you Dean."

Then Dean did something Castiel didn't know he wanted. Dean leaned in closely and placed his lips on Castiel's cheek. As he did, Castiel knew that they weren't going to survive this, nothing good ever happened to him without something bad happening.

With that thought in his head, the house exploded and Castiel was thrown into bright white light.

He sat up breathing heavily. Castiel ran a hand through his hair and stared around his room. The light above was still on, his door was closed now and there was a blanket over top of him. His dad must've come in and put it over him.

Castiel often fell asleep without having done anything to get ready. He was usually really tired.

But he was trying to distract himself from the dream now. He shook his head again and felt his throat constrict.

He knew why the house had exploded in his dream. It was because nothing good ever happened to him, it was because he didn't let it. Dean was something good, no matter how their relationship turned out. It was time to put the past behind him and take a step toward a better life.

It was time for him to make friends.

He woke up the next morning with a small smile on his lips. Today was going to be a good day, he just knew it.

Reaching his arms into the air, he got out of bed. Not bothering to see if his dad was up, he trudged into the kitchen and began to make some coffee and poured himself a bowl of cereal. While the coffee brewed, he ate the cereal and began to make his lunch for the day.

By the time he finished the coffee was ready and he quickly downed a mug.

For once he was actually excited to get to school. Usually it terrified him; there were people there who wanted to hurt him. They told him to watch his back that they were coming for him. Maybe that was why he was so easy to distrust everyone.

To him, they were all the same. They all had the same motive, they were all cruel.

Well, he was finding out just how wrong he was!

It was true that he had known Dean on some level before being properly introduced to him. He'd always been a little different from the other jocks. He didn't have a string of cheerleaders following him and he didn't seem to ever have a girlfriend. It made people talk, but the rumours never lasted. He was too high up on the food chain that was high school. Plus, they were probably all lies anyway; even though every time Castiel heard them... His heart would beat faster with hope.

He was such an idiot!

Shaking his head he grabbed his backpack and left the house. He walked down the street toward the school. It wasn't a long walk for him, a five minute walk at most. Though most of the time he dawdled; not wanting to get to his own personal Hell too quickly.

Today was different, he wanted to get there and talk to Dean about tutoring. Of course he would have to wait until class time. He was not brave enough to go up to him while he was with his buddies.

When he arrived at the school he saw Dean arrive with Sam, the beautiful car that he owned pulling into the parking lot. His heart skipped a beat but he pushed it down. _Stop it!_ He told himself fiercely.

Rushing away inside he tried to avoid everyone.

"Hey there Cassie boy!" A mocking voice came behind him.

Castiel cringed and looked up at the jock that was standing there "Um, good morning."

"Got our money today?" The ring leader asked with a grin.

Slowly Castiel reached into his pocket and pulled out the fifty dollar bill they had demanded from him yesterday. He handed it over quickly and prayed to whoever was listening that they would go away.

"That's a good boy!" He crooned reaching up and ruffling Castiel's hair. "We'll see you around then! Stay out of trouble! Okay Cassie?"

"Yeah." He replied quietly as they walked away laughing.

Castiel could feel his cheeks burning and wished he could just disappear. He looked around and saw people turning away from him. They had all seen what had just happened; no one had done a damn thing! Sure he understood why, they didn't want to be the next victim. Still, would it have hurt to at least call a teacher over? No one needed to know it had been _them_ that had done it!

"Cas!" Dean's voice came from a little down the hall.

Castiel looked over and forced a grin to his lips.

Sam was with his brother but he broke off before Dean reached him. Castiel let a real grin spread onto his face as Dean made a beeline for him and ignored the calls from his friends. "How are you?"

"I'm okay." Castiel replied "You?"

"Better now." Dean winked as he said it. "See you in History." He said and then turned and went over to his buddies.

Castiel watched him go and wished that he could be part of that group. It wasn't something he normally wished but... Well there was a reason for him to be over there now.

He packed his books into his bag and locked his locker. Dean's friends were glaring over at him now. Castiel could see the warning in their eyes. There was something now right, they looked like they were threatening him. Obviously they didn't like how friendly Dean seemed with him!

All he wanted to do was to tell them to get over it. It wasn't there choice who Dean made friend with! They had no say in it!

He would get a good ass kicking for saying something like that. That's for sure! No, he would ignore them and just be cautious on how he was with Dean in public. There didn't need to be any trouble. They could all just be friends...Right?


	6. Unknown Feelings

**I hope you all are enjoying the story. Once again I don't own any of the characters, just the story line! Please review what you think I hope you enjoy! **

**Chapter 6: Unknown Feelings  
Dean's POV  
**

Dean stood with his friends and watched Cas walk away; he seemed to sulk a little bit. He didn't say anything to his friends though. They were already talking about the party that was being held at James's house that weekend. Dean grinned and nodded, he was game for it.

"Winchester!" Michael said slapping him on the back. He was an inch shorter than Dean and had mussed blonde hair. His face was usually constructed into a sneer and his eyes were dark with a mean glint to them. "I saw you over there with that weird kid."

He raised an eyebrow "What weird kid?"

Michael gestured over to the lockers, "The one who pays me and Fernandez every day!"

Fernandez was another one on the football team. His actual name was John, but if you tried calling him that he would happily pull your arm out of its socket and stab you with the pocket knife he always had on him. The guy was terrifying and the one person Dean couldn't stand on the team.

The information that Michael had just laid on him though finally sunk in. They were talking about Cas; they picked on the poor guy... How had he not heard about this before? Standing up a little straighter he looked Michael in the eye and said "You leave him alone Mike. The guy is my tutor for History and I need him. If I don't bring my grade up in that class I'm off the team." He paused and stuck his finger on the other boy's chest and got closer to his face "You don't want that now do you?"

Michael drew himself up to his full size (which was still frankly unimpressive to Dean's height) and glared at Dean. He was obviously pissed off and Dean was ready to fight him if necessary. "Fine Winchester, we'll lay off your play toy. We'll just get our money from some other loser." He turned to walk away and called over his shoulder "Someone like...Your brother?"

That was the last straw for Dean.

He ran at Michael and knocked him to the ground, full on football tackled him. He heard Michael grunt as he went down. They hit the hard school floor, Dean on top of Michael. The other boy groaned in pain and Dean couldn't help a small gasp of air escape his lips. He had been comforted a little bit by Mike but to be fair the boy wasn't the most comfortable person.

Dean turned the boy over and began wailing on him. Punching him in the face until his nose bled. He got closer to his face and hissed in his ear "You will not harm my brother, or Cas. Leave them alone you little bitch. Stop putting other people down to make yourself feel higher."

He stood up and walked away.

People whispered and muttered around him but he ignored them. He focused on the hallway in front of him. He had to get to class and pay attention so he could keep his spot on the team. He ignored the snickers and the threats that Mike shouted down the hall at him. There was no way the guy would be able to take him at practice today. He was just trying to act tough; truly the guy was a low life wimp.

Grabbing his books from his locker, he pushed past the crowds and crashed into his desk seat. Cas looked up as he sat down. He obviously hadn't heard about the fight outside because he just gave Dean a small smile and turned back to his notebook.

Dean stared at him for a few minutes then shrugged and crossed his arms on his desk. He placed his head on them and closed his eyes, waiting for school to start.

The first bell rang and a swarm of students hurried around the halls, shouting and calling to each other. People started crowding into the classroom and Dean didn't open his eyes once. It was all the same every day; class would start in about five minutes, he would wake up then.

"Good morning class." His teacher announced her presence.

Dean jerked awake and raised his head to stare at the front of the class. Mrs. Jonson walked to her desk, sat down and began to take attendance. Dean raised his hand when she got down to the bottom of the list and called his name. She seemed mildly surprised that he was there. He supposed that shouldn't be a shocker. His record for attendance was anything but spotless.

The class was another yawn jerker and Dean fought to stay awake and present. He made sure to take notes down so that he could show to Cas that he was really trying. It was hard but he managed.

**Sam POV:**

Not far down the hall Sam was sitting in his first period class with Jason. Their teacher, Mr. Perez, was trying to explain to them the difference between simile and metaphor. Of course Sam already knew this from the year before but the teachers insisted on re-teaching them. He didn't quite understand why but who was he to question teaching methods?

He supposed that some kids had trouble remembering. Jason sure seemed enthralled and was nodding his head along with the lesson. Sam could see he was jotting down copious amounts of notes. He heaved a sigh and wrote down what was being written on the board. If anything they would be a good reminder for when he had to study for a test.

Sam always put academics ahead of everything else. He was determined to get into a good college, university if he was lucky! He wanted to make a change in the world. Prove to himself that he wasn't just a shadow next to his athletic brother.

Of course, he supposed he wasn't really living in Dean's shadow. He shined around his brother in other ways. Academically he was the better son.

He sat there silently, taking notes and trying not to stand out too much. Sam wasn't the most social person in his classes. Not that anyone took any notice, they all just saw him as his Dean's little brother. Someone they didn't want to mess around with. He was pretty much protected for life.

"Sam?" Jason whispered, poking him lightly in the harm,

Sam looked over "Yeah?"

"Do you... Do you have extra money for lunch?" He looked embarrassed to be asking but Sam knew why he was. Unlike him Jason was a target for bullies. They took his money all the time, leaving him with nothing for lunch. He could bring a lunch but his family hardly had money to buy them food for dinner and to keep a roof over their heads. It hurt Sam to know that his friend was suffering so much, he slowly nodded and reached into his pocket.

"Here, I have a lunch." Sam handed him a ten dollar bill that would be more than enough for his lunch and maybe even his lunch tomorrow.

Jason stared at his friend and a grin broke across his face "Thanks Sam, you really are the best friend a guy could have!"

Sam smiled at him shyly. He didn't do complements. Besides, he was just doing what anyone _should_ do! What was so special about that? But he couldn't deny the look of complete gratefulness that was displayed on Jason's face. He didn't see that look very often and when he did it made his heart break every time.

"It's no problem Jason, really." Sam said shrugging it off, figuring he really should say something to him. He deserved at least that.

His friend's face broke into a grin again and he sat back in his seat. Class was almost over; Sam couldn't wait for the day to be over. He'd had another rough night. Dreams that kept him tossing back and forth, dreams that made him shiver in fear; they were of a life that could easily become his.

It was a more terrifying life; that was for sure. He couldn't understand why his mind was showing him these things but he ignored them as best he could. And that was hard, really hard.

He didn't want the life he saw in his dreams. It was dark, scary and frankly really lonely. Sam wasn't sure how many more nights he could take of it. The waking up in sweats, the fear that maybe his life now was the dream, that he was trapped inside a world of Hell. He hoped the dreams weren't some crazy shit that was telling him the future. Of course, even in his parents' line of work that was farfetched.

Taking a breath he pushed the thoughts of his dreams out of his mind and turned his brain back to the lesson. It was time to focus.

The bell rang, releasing him from class. He packed up swiftly and followed the stream of students out into the hallway. Jason walked with him halfway down the hall, like he did every day. Then slipped into his classroom, waving goodbye to Sam and saying they'd meet up in the cafeteria for lunch. Sam waved back and then would hurry on to his class.

It was time for math. He didn't mind math, but it really wasn't his favourite subject. Sure he aced it all the time but he liked history a lot more. His mind trailed to his dreams and quickly shook them away. No, it was not for _those_ reasons. It was just his own personal interests.

Sam sat in class trying to focus, but he kept seeing two seniors on the football team with Dean keep passing by his door. He stared at them as they passed for the tenth time. Each time they passed they would eye him, a malicious grin on one of their faces and then they would disappear for a good five minutes.

He stared at the door for most of the class, watching the boys walk by. He didn't know what they learned today but he could get one of his friends in the class to give him the notes. They would look at him weird sure, but they wouldn't ask questions and that's what he needed.

The class ended and he rushed out of the room, hurrying down the hall to the cafeteria. He wanted to get as far away as he could from the football players.

But they still found him.

"Hey there, it's Sam isn't it?" The taller one said. He had blonde hair and was look down at Sam with a menacing glare. The guy beside him was a little shorter and had dark hair with brown eyes. Both of them were on the football team, Sam knew that much at least.

Slowly he nodded "Yeah, I'm Sam."

"Well Sam I am, since we've been banned from our usual target by none other than your brother; we've decided we teach him a lesson." The black haired one said "Is that okay with you?"  
"Would it make a difference if it wasn't?" Sam asked already knowing the answer.

The boy raised his eyebrow "No, I guess not." He walked toward Sam and pushed him to the ground.

Sam landed hard on his ass and stared up at the boy with confusion. He wasn't sure why they were taking this out on him; it was Dean who had caused the trouble right? Why not take it up with him? Of course that wasn't how cowards like these two idiots worked. They went after those who their target cared about. That would be Sam.

The two football players knelt down in front of Sam. "So, where's your money big shot?"

Sam glared at them "I have none. I bring a lunch instead and unless you want that I suggest you go right now."

"Or what?"

He stayed silent. He didn't have an, or what for them. Sam wasn't able to fight these two and there was no way empty threats would work on them. He was literally screwed.

They laughed "You don't have one do you boy?" The blonde one asked glancing over at his friend "See my friend here is a little dangerous. Doesn't play nice, you know?" He paused again grinning "So I suggest you give us whatever we ask for."

"But I already told you!" Sam cried out softly, he was really starting to get scared now "I don't have any money with me. I didn't bring any today; didn't need it."

The boy with the black hair flicked out a pocket knife with a soft 'swoosh'. He hovered it in Sam's face with a playful smile. It wasn't a game Sam wanted to play, he wanted to get out. The knife trailed dangerously close to his face and for the first time Sam wondered where the hell all the students and teachers were. For once there was no one in the hallways, they were absolutely clear.

"See I think you're lying."

"I'm not I swear!"

The black haired one look at his buddy "I think he's lying, don't you Michael?"

"I do Fernandez, I really do." The one called Michael nodded with a nasty grin.

Sam cowered lower on the floor as the knife came closer to his face. He squeezed his eyes shut and waited for the cold blade to pierce deep into his skin. But all that ever came was a small nick before he felt the pressure disappear and opened his eyes.

There stood Castiel. He was glaring at the football players, his face a full mask of disgust and horror. "What the hell is wrong with you? Picking on a freshman who didn't do anything to you!"

The boys looked up at him and Fernandez spat "What do you think _you_ are? His guardian angel?"

Castiel looked at Sam and then back at the boys "Just a concerned party. Leave the boy alone, you torment enough people don't you think?"

Michael smiled evilly at Castiel "Maybe." He stood up with his buddy and they walked away down the hall. As they turned the corner Michael called over his shoulder "See you tomorrow Cassie!"

The other boy watched them go with a look of pure dread on his face. He sighed and then turned to Sam. He reached out a hand to help him up and Sam took it gratefully.

"Uh, thanks Castiel." He said awkwardly looking down at his shoes. Sam wasn't used to being the victim; he was usually the one helping others. They were all afraid of the small amount of power he held over their heads with having an important brother. Things seemed to be changing.

"You got hurt." The boy stated simply.

Sam shrugged "No big deal. It'll heal."

Castiel regarded him with an almost scrutinizing look, and then shrugged "Okay then. Have a good lunch Sam." And he walked off without another word.

Sam watched him go, looked down either hallway and then ran to catch up with the other boy. Safety in numbers right? He would stick with Castiel till they got to the cafeteria, maybe he would invite the boy to eat with him and Jason too. He hoped that wouldn't be awkward for him but Sam couldn't remember a time he hadn't seen this boy alone!

"Do you want to eat with me and my friend Castiel?" Sam asked, making his decision.

The other boy looked shock for a moment and then small smile spread across his lips "You don't have to be nice to me Sam. I'm okay on my own."

Sam blinked and then said "I know I don't have to, but I want to. Please come and have lunch with us."

Castiel's smile widened "I'd like that."

"Good." He tugged on the boys denim jacket "Come on, we sit over here."


	7. A Place to Belong

**Hey guys! Thank you again so much for reading. *Disclaimer* I own the story line and characters in the high school. Nothing else. The rest is credit to the writers of Supernatural! Please review any tips you have.**

Castiel POV

Castiel didn't know what to think after lunch. He'd sat with a group of people for the first time in a long time. The group accepted him, they didn't talk to him much but they didn't question why he was there either. It was a nice to change to what he was used to.

When Sam had introduced him to the boys, Jason and Mac, they had smiled and said hi. Not sarcastic or anything, they actually looked happy to see him. They asked him a few questions about himself, which Castiel hadn't felt weird or anxious about answering at all!

They asked him if he was a senior and how hard it was. They asked him a few questions about his name and interests. The boys were polite and didn't push him to answer whatever he didn't want to. Was this what it was like to have friends? This sweet feeling that everything was going to be okay, that he didn't have to worry about tomorrow? It was a nice feeling; looking around at the other round tables with their obvious cliques, it was nice to know that in this one he wasn't being judged.

When lunch blocked finished and he left to go to his next classes, he felt...happy for once. He actually wanted to be at school and wished he could be a freshman again. That way he would be able to be with Sam, Jason and Mac. Maybe if he was a freshman again, he wouldn't be lonely this time. Maybe he would actually have people to talk to in his classes... It was a big maybe but a nice one to think about.

He walked down the hallway, looking at the ground and seeing the lights above reflected onto the polished floors. He ignored the laughter and kids around him. Castiel just wanted to get to his class unmarked for once. If he kept his head down and walked swiftly he could get there. As long as he didn't draw attention to himself, he would be fine. Castiel was used to this. He could do this.

Blending into a crowd was his specialty. A talent he had been perfecting since he was in junior high all those years ago. Before he'd met Dean, before he'd thought it was possible for him to be happy.

The rest of the day went by in a sort of blur. Castiel didn't process what was happening around him. All he knew was that he walked to one class, sat and took notes, next class, sit take notes. The familiarity of the routine almost put his brain to sleep. He felt his consciousness leaving a little as he stumbled out of his last class. He stepped out in the bright cool sunlight of fall. All around him kids were spilling out of the doors. They pushed past him, ignoring he was there all together. They laughed and pushed their friends around jokingly. Bright foliage fell from the trees in the school yard and kids jumped and threw them at each other.

Honestly, high school was the most immature place ever. Still throwing the leaves around and jumping in them made Castiel wish he was confident enough to join in. He just couldn't, he couldn't knowing full way the looks he would receive. The judging looks.

Castiel moved to the side and sat down on a wooden bench by himself. He would wait here until Dean came out and they would go back to his house for their daily tutoring sessions. He knew he had football practice after school. There was no way Castiel was going to sit in the bleachers and wait for him though. He didn't want to be there where all the other jocks that weren't like Dean would see him. Besides, this would be a good time to get his homework done so he could just focus on helping Dean this afternoon.

He worked for a good ten minutes before a shadow was cast over the page he was writing on. Blinking, he looked up into the brown eyes of Sam Winchester. The boy grinned at him and then plunked himself down beside Castiel and pulled out his own homework saying "I figured you might like some company. I hope you don't mind if I do some work myself."

Castiel slowly shook his head and let a small grin grow on his face. He was really beginning to like Dean's little brother. "I would like some company. Thanks Sam." He replied quietly turning his head back to the page. He scribbled a few more notes down and then looked up as a cool breeze whipped past both of them. It made Castiel shiver a little and made his paper fly around viciously under his palm. It was going to be a cool fall and a very cold winter. He could already tell.

"What time does Dean's practice end?" Castiel asked looking over at Sam.

Sam looked up at him and grinned "Is my company not enough for you?"

Castiel sputtered out an apology that he was just curious and then stopped midsentence when he saw Sam's face of amusement. He sighed looked down saying "You were kidding."

"Of course I was!" Sam said with a laugh "I know I'm not your favourite brother... yet." He replied with a small wink and laugh at Castiel's expression. "It ends in a half hour. Chill out we have time."

He nodded and went back to his work. The wind had died down now and so it was easier to write. A half hour passed by without Castiel even realizing it. One minute he was writing up his English essay and then next Dean was standing there with that infuriating goofy grin that made Castiel's stomach turn to jelly. He looked up at the boy and gave a weak smile back.

Dean grinned at them and was about to say something when he saw his brother. Castiel then remembered earlier that day and how he'd knocked over those two bullies. He didn't say anything though, what was there to say? But Dean looked pissed; Sam did after all have a small scratch on his cheek. ****

"Sammy..." He said with a dangerously calm voice "What happened to you?"

Sam reached up and touched his cheek self consciously. He shrugged and said "I cut myself. No big deal."  
Dean didn't look convinced though, he stared at his brother and asked "Sam tell me right now. I know you and you aren't clumsy enough to do that. Especially to you face!" He stopped and sat beside his brother, examining the cheek with the cut "Besides Sam this is too precise a scrape, too straight. Someone did this to you and I want to know who."

"And I'm telling you it doesn't matter!" Sam replied pushing Dean away and standing up with his books. He cleaned up, placing them in his bag and saying "Can we go now? Please?"

"I will get it out of you eventually Sam." Dean replied, shouldering his bag and leaving them behind.

Castiel looked up at Sam questioningly and the boy gazed back at him steadily. A silent agreement passed between them. Neither would tell Dean what had happened. If he found out it had been his teammates, he would personally kill them and it would cause friction between the whole team. They were not going to be responsible for corrupting a whole football team. ****

They followed Dean down the cement pathways out to the Impala, one of the only cars left in the parking lot but definitely the nicest. Castiel got in the front beside Dean while Sam crawled into the backseat. He winked at Castiel before he got in and all Castiel could do was stare in confusion at the spot the boy had been.

"So Cas, how was your day since my brother refuses to tell me his?" Dean asked as he started up the engine and pulled out of the high school parking lot.

Castiel looked down at his hands and said "It was fine, same old same old. Yours?"

Dean shrugged "I can't complain, though I did learn something interesting about you."

The boy looked sharply over at Dean and blinked worriedly. What had he found out? Which rumour or truth had he discovered? Was it one of those ones that were so bad that Dean would definitely not want to be his friend or have any association with Castiel whatsoever? Or was it just one that Dean would find disturbing and think of whenever he looked at him. Whichever it was Castiel was sure this was the end of his short glimpse into a life where he might have a place.

Dean glanced over at Castiel and amusement spread across his features "Why do you look so nervous Cas? Do you know what I'm about to say?"

"I have a few ideas." The boy admitted quietly.

"Well let's see if you're right about any of them." Dean replied grimly "Why didn't you tell me you were being picked on by those douches on the football team?"

Castiel blinked. That wasn't what he expected at all... Why would Dean care about that? It wasn't of importance. Just a daily part of Castiel's school life. Nothing special at all. He didn't know what to say, he looked Dean and replied softly and truthfully "I didn't think it mattered."

Dean banged his palm against the steering wheel "Damn it Cas of course it matters! I can't stand to see those losers hurting innocent kids like you! People who have done nothing to them! Why do you make yourself an easy target for them? Resist and say no! You're allowed to you know!"

Castiel didn't tell Dean that if he did do that, he would be beaten mercilessly until he probably passed out. Instead he just nodded and said "I'll remember that next time."

"Good, that'll teach them."

Castiel looked at Dean and mentally shook his head _Oh Dean; you have no idea what horrors are in that school, do you? _Castiel thought with a frown. The boy was used to nobody messing with him and getting whatever he wanted when he wanted it. He didn't have to wait for anything in that school. He couldn't help but wonder what that was like.

It must be real nice.

Dean pulled expertly into the driveway and turned off the purring engine. The three got out of the car and walked up to the front door. Once again Castiel could see that their parents weren't home. They probably worked as late as Castiel's dad did. Again he was greeted by the warm and cozy house, the living room and its welcoming feel. This was a place to call home; this was a place he wished he could call home. **  
**  
"Come on Cas," Dean said and led the boy back up to his room.

Before he followed him Sam gave a small wave with his hand and then collapsed into a chair with an exhausted expression. Castiel felt a seed of worry for the boy begin in his stomach. He didn't know what to make of it though, with a quick frown he rushed up after Dean.

The boy was already putting in a CD and then crashed onto his bed. He grinned at Castiel and sat up, leaning his back against the wooden headboard behind him. Dean waited for Castiel to enter in, and watched him as he awkwardly sat down on the floor and waited for the tutoring session to start.

Dean looked at Castiel, a confused expression on his face "What are you doing down there?"

Castiel looked at the floor "Um... Well this is called _sitting _Dean."

Dean raised his eyebrows at him and laughed "Don't get sassy with me Cas; I mean why not come and sit up here with me? You don't have to be down there all by yourself. There's plenty of room. We can study up here today." He paused and grinned "What do you think?"

He didn't know what to think. It was such a random and yet inviting request. Slowly, he stood up and sat on the edge of the bed. Dean's feet were stretched out behind Castiel, and he didn't want to move any farther up for fear of hitting them. There was a shuffling behind him as Dean moved and sat beside him. He reached into his bag, pulling out his History text book.

"So what are we learning to day Cas?"

Castiel slowly opened the textbook and turned to the chapter they'd begun reading about in class. He looked up at Dean and said "Please tell me you were listening today."

"I always listen."

He couldn't help but snort a little. Dean lightly punched him on the arm "Hey, I do! It just doesn't process well!"

"Sure, okay Dean." Castiel replied and then began drilling him on questions. Dean answered them, taking longer to answer on some. He knew what he was talking about; he just got confused every once in awhile. Castiel listened patiently and tried not to notice the small freckles on his nose, the way his eyes became a brighter green in the fading sunlight and definitely didn't think about the heat Castiel could feel coming from him.

No, he definitely didn't notice or linger on any of these traits. He didn't think at all about how beautiful Dean was and how perfect his face was. How kind he was and how he was always ready to help those that couldn't help themselves. No there was no way he was developing a crush on Dean.

After awhile of examining and Castiel trying to pay attention to Dean, he glanced at the clock on the nightstand and sucked in a breath. It was already six o'clock. His dad would be home any minute and then start to wonder where Castiel was. He would then probably have to tell him, oh God he really didn't want to do that.

Dean must've seen the sudden panic come across his face because he placed a hand on Castiel's and asked "Hey, why the sudden alarm man?"

"I…. I need to go home." Castiel whispered "My dad will be wondering where I am."

"Well just call and tell him you need to stay later. We're doing really well today." Dean replied, his eyes were almost begging him.

Castiel stared at him and said "I wish I could Dean, I'm sorry." He stood up and packed his things away. Dean watched him sadly; Castiel had to force himself not to look up into those big green eyes that would be full of disappointment by now. He couldn't bear to see it.

Standing up straight, with his bag slung over his shoulder her gave Dean a bright smile, "See you tomorrow?"

Dean looked up at him "Please don't go Castiel."

He blinked; he'd used his full name… Castiel looked down at his feet, ashamed. "I, I want to stay. I really do." Then he rushed out of the room. He got to the top of the staircase when a hand clasped around his wrist. It spun him around and he looked up to see Dean. He was looking at him with a strange expression.

Slowly Dean leaned down at put his forehead on Castiel's "Why do you always rush away like that? Am I not good enough for someone like you Cas?"

Castiel looked into the green eyes, those beautiful green eyes that were suddenly right in front of him. It made his heart ache to see them so unhappy, so vulnerable. It hurt to see Dean like this, he always acted so tough. Never let anything faze him. Why would he show this side to him? What made Castiel so special that he got to see it?

With pain in his voice, he made Dean let go of his wrist and grasped his hand in his. He looked up into Dean's eyes, acknowledged the pain he'd put there. Keeping his forehead pressed to the other boy's he whispered "You're too good for me Dean." And then he rushed off out of the house, calling a quick goodbye to Sam.

He burst through the front door and took off at a sprint back home.


	8. Anger, Love and Confusion

**Next chapter is up! I don't own anything except the high school characters. Thank you and enjoy! **

**Chapter 8: Anger, Love and Confusion  
Dean's POV  
**

Dean didn't know what to think anymore. Cas had rushed away with an almost longing glance but his words still rung in his ears.

_You're too good for me. _He'd said. But that was crazy! Cas was a great guy and honestly only deserved the best! Why would he even think that? There seemed to be a lot that the boy wasn't telling Dean. It suddenly became his personal mission to discover what it was he was hiding.

Dean couldn't move for the longest time. He was glued to the top of the stairs. He could still feel Cas' forehead against his, could still feel his hand clutching his. He didn't know what to do, there were so many questions running through his head and he was confused.

What he felt for Cas…well it was different than what he'd felt with others. His friends were friends and he had never really felt a connection with any of the girls at his school. He just figured it was because none of them were interesting to him. They were definitely attractive, no doubt there! They were just… All the same and boring!

Then there was Cas, the boy with the dark hair and soulful blue eyes. Those eyes that always looked ready to burst into tears. Those eyes that looked at you with a wondering expression that made him quiver. They were so blue he thought he would drown in them. The boy was smaller than Dean, by a lot really but it only made him want to protect him more. He cowered around the people at school and didn't stand out, but Dean could always find him in a crowd.

What he couldn't understand though was why Cas was so…distant. He could tell that Cas had feelings for him as well. What he'd just said to him proved that, but there was something holding him back. Dean couldn't even think about what it was though.

Shaking himself out of his trance, he turned around and escaped back into his room. He sat on the edge of his bed where he and Cas had just been. The space beside him still smelt like him. Dean put is face in his hands and shook his head. No, this was not true. He did _not_ have _those _kinds of feelings for Cas. If he ignored them and focused on just being friends' maybe he could convince himself of that.

He felt his shoulders shaking and tried to calm down. He needed to stop this.

"Dean? Dean are you still up there?" Sam called from the bottom the stairs. Dean looked up but didn't know whether to go downstairs or not.

Finally he called back "Yeah, did you want some dinner?"

"No. I just wanted to make sure you were okay. Castiel ran out of here pretty fast. He looked… well upset." Sam called back.

Dean felt his chest tighten. He'd made the boy upset, how could he _do_ that? Ugh he was an awful person! Cas deserved better than that! He was a good kid and Dean definitely made him feel uncomfortable. What kind of a human being was he? Knowing Sammy was waiting for an answer he said "It was nothing, he was just worried about his dad getting pissed."

"Oh, I see." And then he was gone, probably back to work or whatever it was he was doing down there.

He sat up there for a few more minutes. Wondering if he should go down and get dinner started. No, he didn't feel in the mood to cook today. He would let his mom or dad do it when they got home. Sam said he wasn't hungry. Hopefully that wouldn't change in the next hour or so.

Except he never did go down and eat, he closed his eyes, fell back on his bed and went to sleep.

The next morning Dean woke up to the wind whistling beside his window. It was making the tree there smack against the glass with an eerie sound. If it had been darker out Dean might have actually been scared.

He crawled out of bed and went through his daily morning routine. It was a bright morning, but from the wind and state of the sky he knew it was cold. He pulled on a pair of jeans, an olive green shirt. He then grabbed his denim and leather jacket. A normal outfit for him sure, but it was the most comfortable he found.

He walked out of his room and down into the kitchen where his family were already gathered for breakfast. They all looked up as he walked in.

John looked at him and said "We missed you at dinner last night Dean."

Dean winced and said "Yeah, sorry I felt asleep. It was hard practice, lots of drills." It was true, but it wasn't the reason he'd been tired. If he was perfectly honest, he had no idea why he'd been so tired last night.

"Well you better eat something now." HIs mother said placing a plate of bacon and eggs in front of him with a smile "Eat up Dean." She returned to her seat and his dad wrapped a loving arm around her shoulders. Dean looked at them and felt a strong emotion swell in his chest. He couldn't identify it, but he knew who he wanted to do that to.

_Stop it!_ He scolded himself and resigned to focusing on eating his breakfast. He had to get over this! It was not true; he and Cas were just friends. That was it, friends. FINI.

Dean resigned his thoughts to eating and focusing on the day ahead. He knew he'd have to work hard not to be too distracted in History today. Whether he wanted to admit the truth to himself or not, he had to agree with that one at least. The rest of the day would be normal, no practice today that was tomorrow. Then there would be the tutoring after...

That would be the hardest part to normalize. Alone in his room with Cas for hours. It made his stomach clench in anticipation. No, he would have to make Sam move and they could work in the dining room. Much better.

Finishing up, he went back up to his room, brushed his teeth and grabbed his bag. He raced back down the stairs to find Sam already waiting by the door.

"Ready?" Sam asked motioning to the door.

Dean nodded and followed him outside to the Impala. Before he got in his dad called from the front porch "Dean! Me and your mother are going on a hunt for the rest of the week and won't be back till Monday at the earliest. Keep the roof on the house okay?"

"Sure Dad, no problem!" Dean called back and got into the driver's seat, pulling away toward the school.

Sam was quiet for the first part of the drive, then he looked at Dean and Dean could see the worried expression on his brother's face, "Mom and Dad are... Leaving?"

"We'll be fine Sammy. This is the first time after all!" Dean replied, trying to lighten his brother's mood.

Sam nodded "No, I know." He paused as if he were trying to find the right words to say next. "It's just... I don't know I have a bad feeling about this one. I can't explain it."

Although from the look on his face, Dean knew Sam _could_ explain it. He was just choosing not to for some curious reason. Dean let that slide though; it was fine for Sam to have some secrets. Besides he always ended up telling him in the end anyway! "What kind of a bad feeling?" He did ask.

Sam shrugged "Just that... something isn't right this time. It isn't going to be an easy hunt maybe?" He shrugged again looking beat "I don't know. Maybe I'm just paranoid."

"Maybe." Dean agreed. At least he sincerely hoped that's all it was.

They arrived at the school and went their separate ways immediately. Dean didn't mind being seen with his little brother; Sam on the other hand liked to be with his friends. Without Dean he might add. He wasn't sure why, but that was just the way Sam had always been.

He'd learnt to just accept it.

Walking into the school, he gathered his books and hung his arm at his side. Clutching them tightly there. He walked down the hall and came across Cas. Just at his locker, no one else around. It made him wonder where all his other friends were.

"Hey Cas, how are you today?" Dean asked, trying to be nice.

Cas looked up and blinked "I'm fine. What about you Dean?"

He shrugged "Can't complain." Pausing, he asked the question that had been on his mind since the night before "What did you mean I was too good for you Cas?"

The boy looked up, obviously surprised. He stared at Dean and then down at his shoes "I guess you've figured out by now that I have a massive crush on you." Dean started to say something but Cas cut him off "I know you don't feel the same way, and that's fine." He hesitated "But you might as well know. I completely understand if want nothing more to do with me and I won't be upset if you ask for a different teacher."

He looked up at Dean, his full of unmasked pain "I'm sorry for doing this to you. I know you couldn't possibly feel the same way and I'm not upset by it." He closed his locker "See you in History." And then he rushed down the hall, leaving Dean completely speechless.

**Sam:  
**

Sam was tired. He didn't sleep well again and this time the dreams had struck much too close to home. What he'd dreamed; had happened in his actual life. His parents were going on a long hunt. He feared one of them wouldn't come home. It was a possibility he was scared to even acknowledge.

But that's what he saw. It was time to see how foolproof his dreams truly were. He prayed they were wrong. They had to be wrong. He needed his family to stay intact; he needed it more than air.

"Sam!" Jason called, rushing down the hall with Mac close behind him.

Mac's real name was Malcolm and he had a buzz cut black hair and dark grey eyes. "Hey Sammy boy."

Sam punched him "I told you not to call me that."

Mac just grinned "And I didn't listen. What a concept."

"Jerk." He muttered and they walked down the hall.

Mac just grinned and ignored him. They walked in silence for a bit and then Mac turned to him and said "So are we going to get to see more of that Castiel guy? He was pretty cool, a little quiet but I guess we need that kind of a balance."

Sam shrugged "I can ask him! But I really don't know."

"I hope so. He could be a nice addition to our group you know." Jason chimed in with a grin. "The guy was really cool. And a senior! We've never had a senior sit with us before." He looked at Sam "Wait, how do you know him?"

Sam shifted a little as they walked "He's my brother's tutor. Yesterday two guys were going to beat me up and he defended me." Sam sighed "I worry he's going to be a big target now for stopping them. I should have been stronger but they pulled a knife on me and..." Sam trailed off and looked down at his feet. He was so scared now.

"Does Dean know?" Jason asked, knowing just how protective Dean was over his brother.

Sam shook his head "And he can't know. Okay?"

"Got it."

They continued on, not saying anything. Mac left, he had math first block instead of English. Sam didn't have a class with him till the afternoon.

"You okay man?" Jason asked as they took their seats.

Sam shook his head "I've been having...weird dreams." He said quietly. He wasn't sure how to tell Jason about them. Jason wasn't exactly open too much, but maybe he would listen to him. "See, they're weird because... Well they seem to be coming true and I don't know... I see myself in other worlds and I don't know what's going on Jason!"

He suddenly felt the weight of the situation bearing down on him and Jason clapped a hand on Sam's shoulder. "Hey man, it's okay. You need to calm down; it'll be alright in the end."

Sam nodded "I hope you're right."

"I am." Jason said grinning, and then turned to the front of the class as the teacher walked in.


	9. Dreams Into a New World

**Sorry this one is a little shorter. But I hope you are liking it so far! Thank you for all the reads, follows and favourites. Please keep giving reviews on your thoughts and advice! Always appreciated! :D I don't own any of the characters in this chapter. Enjoy!  
**

Sam went through the day in a daze. He didn't know what to think and school was unusually dull for him. He went through the classes as if it were a routine. Sit in his seat, takes notes and then go to the next one and repeat the first two steps.

It was the most boring day at school.

After, he had the joy of rushing to Dean's car and standing by the back door. He knew Cas would be coming as well and waited for the other two to arrive.

Whatever Dean said, Sam knew the signs. He knew that Dean had a crush on Cas and vice versa. Even if the two idiots weren't going to say it themselves, Sam knew it was true. He sighed as he saw Dean coming down to the car, finally. He was by himself though...Cas nowhere to be seen.

When Dean was in earshot he asked "Where's your tutor?"

"Not sure." Dean responded looking around "I thought he would meet me here..."

Sam looked around but didn't see the other boy anywhere. He looked over at Dean and saw his face was troubled. Something had happened, Sam could see it clearly written on his face "You guys... had a fight or something?"

"Or something." Dean replied, still searching for his tutor. "I'll be back. I'm going to go look for him."

Sam nodded and Dean disappeared once again into the school. When he was out of sight, Sam acknowledged the headache that had been starting form. It made his eyes water and he had to lean heavily against the door of the Impala. He didn't_ see_ anything, but something about this situation was familiar. He felt as if...as if this had all happened before.

That was ridiculous though, he knew for a fact Dean had never chased after someone before. No less another guy! No, this was definitely ridiculous. This feeling just needed to be ignored.

Still he couldn't shake the sense that Cas always rushing away, always disappearing and Dean always looking for him was a very familiar one. He knew it couldn't be because they had only met the boy a few days ago...still it was there pricking at his subconscious.

Dean didn't come back for a good ten minutes. When he did, Cas was with him. Sam stood up straighter. He shook his head to try and clear out the pain and cobwebs that had begun to form there. Dean got into the driver's seat without saying a word and Cas in the passenger side.

Following suite, Sam said nothing and got into the car.

They drove silently, the obvious tension in the car making Sam uneasy. He continued to have déjà vu through the whole ride. From the looks the two boys gave each other, to the obvious anger and hurt on Dean's face. All of it made him think of a time he had never seen before. Hopefully those times would never happen either.

When they pulled into the driveway of their house, Dean looked at Cas and said "We have more time to study today. Mom and Dad are out of town for the week." He paused, choosing his next words carefully "You should call your dad and tell him you'll be late tonight. Tell him you're out with friends."

Cas looked at Dean, his face was confused but he pulled out his phone and did as Dean said.

Sam watched the two of them, a small smile forming on his lips. Yes, these two were just putting off the obvious. He rolled his eyes, got out of the car and went up to his room. He would work there today so that he didn't have to bother the happy couple.

Closing the door firmly, he tossed his backpack onto his bed. He sunk down beside it on the mattress and ruffled his hair with his hands.

He heard the door to Dean's room open and close and knew they had gone to their studying already. Good, that'll keep him distracted for a good few hours. Sam didn't have to worry about Dean worrying about him.

He knew he'd been acting a little strange lately. He knew that Dean was suspicious, that he knew Sam wasn't telling the truth about everything. Sam also knew it would probably be a good idea to tell Dean the truth. He just couldn't find the right words. How did he explain to his big brother that he was having dreams about a world where their lives are so different?

There was just no way to explain that. Not if he still wanted to sound sane by the end of it.

No he would just have to wait and see if the dreams got worse. If they did, then he would tell Dean. Yes this was a much better plan.

_That's what you've always thought..._ His brain told him grimly. Of course, Sam had never thought this, not really at least. It was other Sam. A weird thought maybe, but that was how Sam had come to thinking about his dreams. Whenever a thought that wasn't his entered his head, he categorized it as 'other Sam'. Kept his thoughts in order at least.

Tuning his ears to the room besides his, he tried to hear what was going on in the room beside him. No one had raised their voices, so it was safe to say they weren't in an argument. Still it was really quiet. He couldn't hear any voices at all.

Sighing he pulled out his books and began to study.

**Cas POV:**

They sat in Dean's room and Cas made sure to keep all talk on the textbook. He didn't want to stray off into the talk they'd had earlier that day. He didn't want to dwell on that. Cas had told Dean how he felt and now he didn't want to talk about it anymore.

Dean had decided to keep Cas as he tutor, even with the info he now knew. He supposed that was a good sign. He still didn't know how Dean felt about it though.

Since he refused to let them talk about it he may never know either.

Finally near the end, Dean put a hand on Cas' shoulder and said "Dude, we need to talk." He shifted so that he was completely facing him, all Cas could think was _Oh no, here it comes_.

"I don't care about History right now. All I care about is you, all I worry about right now is you and Sammy," Dean stated "You seem to think I'll care if you're gay. Frankly it's none of my business Cas."

Cas nodded looking down.

"Then you go and tell me that you may or may not have a crush on me." Dean continued "Then you decide to just walk away? I don't think so! You can't just dump that on me and then think that I'll just forget about it. I can tell you right now that I haven't."

Again Cas just nodded, he didn't know what to say to this. Sure he had finally told Dean the truth but he hadn't expected this to be his reaction. He wasn't angry with Cas, not at all. He was more... confused and hurt, though not for the reasons Cas would have expected.

Dean leaned forward and suddenly Cas was very much aware of the other boy all around him. His musky scent was so close. Once again, he could see all the freckles on Dean's face. The adorable curve of his lips, the way his green eyes were flashing with sadness, mischief and curiosity.

"Will you stay tonight Cas? We have an extra room." Dean whispered.

Cas blinked, not sure what to say. He looked down away from Dean's tempting face. He pulled out his phone and then put it back in his pocket saying "I have no clothes or a toothbrush or anything."

"We have spares, please Cas." Dean whispered, his voice begging a little.

Cas slowly kicked his legs back and forth. His feet couldn't touch the ground; it was too high for him. Still looking at the wooden floor. He wasn't sure what to make of this request. He'd never been asked this before. Never been included in these sorts of activities before.

Making a decision, he looked back up at Dean and nodded "Sure... That would be nice."

Dean's face broke into a grin and he wrapped an arm around Cas' shoulders. "Great! I have a lot to tell you still and it could take all night."

Cas stared at him, the weight of Dean's arm on his shoulders distracting him. "I look forward to hearing it." He finally choked out weakly.

"Yes you do." Dean replied with a wink.

Cas shifted and didn't expect what Dean did next. He leaned forward and placed his lips on Cas' temple. With a grin he stood up and walked out of the room leaving Cas sitting there with a stunned expression.

Unsteadily he raised his hand up to his face. The place where Dean's lips had just been was still a little warm and damp. A smile was creeping its way onto his face. He couldn't stop smiling like an idiot. Did this mean that Dean felt the same way about him? What could he possibly have to tell him now?

"Are you coming Cas?" Dean called from the staircase.

Castiel shot up and hurried out of the room to his side. He stared at the other boy and then whispered "What was that about?"

"I told you, I have a lot to tell you tonight."


	10. The Truth Comes Out

**Making up for the other short chapter. Have a nice long one. I don't own any of the characters, just the plot line. Thank you! Please review what you think!**

Dean's POV

Dean's mind had been on the conversation he and Cas had had earlier in the day. It hadn't strayed from thoughts about Cas all day. Now he knew the truth, about himself and how he truly felt. It was so clear to him, he was surprised he hadn't seen or realized it before.

It was time to admit it though, time to tell Cas. The poor boy had suffered enough already!

The kiss had been the start of it. The small gesture that would set the stage for what he was going to tell him. What he was going to confess to him.

He pulled out a frying pan and a bag of potatoes from the fridge. Placing the bag on the counter he put a chunk of butter into the pan and let it sizzle. While it did, he cut up four potatoes; cutting them into chunks for hash browns. He then tossed them into the pan to cook.

When that was done he spun around to see Castiel hovering awkwardly in the doorway. Dean grinned at him and then began talking "I'm sure you've put some of the pieces together." He shrugged "I guess it makes sense, I mean… I was never really interested in most of the girls at school. Sure I had my little…. Shall we call them rendezvous?" Dean chuckled "Nothing serious though."

Dean shook his head and then looked at Cas, moving closer to him. He placed his hands on Cas' upper arms. Looking into his eyes he said "That isn't what I have come to want from you though, Cas. I want our friendship to be real… I want _us_ to be serious."

Cas stared at him; he looked like he was shaking. Dean could feel the slight tremors under his hands. Cas stared at Dean. He looked disbelieving but Dean made sure his eyes told Cas the truth. After what felt like a lifetime, Castiel grinned "What kind of serious?"

"You tell me."

A wide grin broke across his face, and then he looked down and moved away. With a small sigh he raised his head again "Can I help you with dinner? I know how to cook… a little at least."

"That would be nice." Dean replied moving back to the counter. He motioned for Cas to take a knife from the drawer. "If you could open up the package of chicken, bread it and then put in the pan with the potatoes that would be great."

Cas nodded and got to work immediately.

Dean found himself mesmerized by the precision Cas used, his hands working expertly on the chicken breasts. He rolled them so that they were completely covered and then placed them in the pan with the butter that served as oil and the hash browns.

They sizzled in the pan and Dean turned back to what he was doing. He cut up the rest of the onion and garlic clove, tossing them into the pan. Grinning at the aroma that rose from it; this would be a good dinner. Maybe the best he had ever done.

Cas watched the pan with clear joy on his face. Dean watched him as he leaned back; looking relaxed for the first time since he'd met him. He couldn't believe how fast his feelings for the boy had developed. He'd known for a whole 72 hours and already he was someone Dean could see himself being with for a long time. "Hey Cas?" He said moving toward the pan and flipping the chicken over so it would cook on both sides.

The boy looked up "Hm?"

"I'm really glad we became friends."

A bright grin spread over the boy's face "Me too Dean." He looked at the food and muttered "Me too."

When the food was ready, Dean called Sam down and the three of them ate in what was less than silence. Dean told them about his day, the assholes that tried to mess with him. Cas stayed quiet for most of it but piped up every now and then with an input. Sam didn't say much at all, hardly said a word. Dean asked him if he was okay and Sam just replied with a shrug and a quick "Just had a boring day. No big deal."

It was a big deal though. Sam was always interested in school; the kid breathed the air of education! Still here he was, not caring about his day and not saying a word. Dean immediately felt a worry come over him for his brother.

Was he ill?

He shook it off a little though, this was a happy day. He was finally going somewhere with Cas. The boy wasn't being very shy or awkward and he was actually quite comfortable around the Winchesters. It was a little surprising if he was honest. He hadn't expected Cas to be so open so soon; apparently he had underestimated the boy.

After dinner, Sam went back up to his room. That left the two boys to talk it out, try and find out more about each other.

They sat in the living room, on separate sides of the couch. Dean watched him for a minute or two. Just taking in everything that was Cas. The boy was looking around him, seeming to take in everything around him. Almost avoiding staring at Dean.

"What else do you want to know Cas?" Dean said, breaking the silence and acknowledging the main topic that they were going to be talking about.

Cas turned and looked at him "Your interests? I mean, we don't know much about each other really... Just how bad your grades are." He ended with a smug smirk.

Dean rolled his eyes "You think you're so funny." Taking a breath he said "I love football, old rock and roll music. The classic good stuff you know? Pie is my favourite food, along with anything that is meaty and cooked well. I learned how to cook from my dad. I love cars... Normal stuff really."

Castiel laughed "You're the classic jock then are you?"

"Is that a bad thing?"

"I don't think so." He replied with a mischievous glint in his eyes. Dean felt his heart swell, that small smile that was on Castiel's lips. It was adorable and made his chest swell and warmth swell all through him.

Shaking his head, trying to clear it he said "So what about you Cas? What do you love to do? What are your interests?"

"Is that all one question?"

He rolled his eyes again "You decide."

Castiel thought for a minute and then said "Well, I enjoy school and learning. I don't really have an opinion on music. Could you introduce me to some maybe?"

"I'll show you all the good stuff Cas."

"Good." He replied with a grin "I eat most things, not much of a picky eater. Burgers will get me every time though." His grin widened at the obvious happy expression that was now on Dean's face. "That's me, I'm not really interesting."

"I doubt that." Dean said, scooting closer to Cas. "Tell me more about yourself Cas. What's your life like at home? Why do you always have to rush home? Are you afraid of your dad?"

Cas shook his head "No, not afraid of him..." He hesitated "More like... I don't want him to know a lot about my life. He knows I don't have friends so if I stay out late he gets excited. It's... Well I hate to get his hopes up. You know, because I know none of the friendships are going to last. Everyone leaves eventually."

Dean took Castiel's hand and rubbed his thumb overtop of the other boy's "I don't plan on leaving Cas. Why would I be asking you all this if I didn't care?"

Castiel shook his head "I guess I never believe them." His eyes met Dean's and it took all his effort not to gasp at how blue they were. The unnatural blue that they were "You're the first person I've ever opened up to Dean."

"Why?"

"I don't know." He shrugged "I guess I just never met the right person."

Dean raised an eyebrow "And... And am I the right person?"

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see, won't we?"

Dean felt his breath come a little faster. He wanted to be the right person, he wanted it so bad. He wanted Castiel to stay here, with him. To be his friend, his boyfriend... If they ever got that far. Castiel was shy and sweet; he was the exact opposite of Dean. From what he could tell Castiel was perfect.

With a sigh he said "Yes, I suppose we will."

That night, Dean showed Cas to his room and told him to call if he needed anything. Castiel had raised an eyebrow at that and Dean had rolled his eyes and walked out. Inside though, he'd been grinning like a thirteen year old boy.

He checked in on Sammy and then went to his own room. Dean lay down on his bed, closing his eyes and waiting for sleep to take him into the world of dreams.

As usual his didn't dream, or if he did he didn't remember any of it. The next morning he woke up to his alarm and rolled out of bed. Placing his feet on the soft carpet he had beside his bed. Standing up a little unsteadily, he stumbled into the bathroom.

Opening the door, he went to flick on the light only to find it already on. Groggily he looked into the room and saw Cas. The boy froze and looked at Dean, a toothbrush dangling from his mouth.

Dean grinned "Morning."

Cas nodded a greeting and said voice muffled "I'm... I'm almost done."

Dean waved him off "No rush. Take your time." He walked out, closing the door behind him. A smile was forming on his face now. He walked in a daze down the stairs into the kitchen where Sam was already sitting with a bowl of cereal.

"You look happy." He noted.

Dean looked at his brother, shaking his head a little to clear it. He couldn't wipe the smile off his face though. "It's a good morning." He simply stated, dropping down into the seat beside him.

Sam nodded, eating some more cereal "So you told Castiel then?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dean asked jerking around to stare at Sam.

His brother shrugged "Um...nothing. I just meant that you like the boy, you know because he's pretty shy and seems to need reassurance of that."

Dean stared at his little brother. Sam obviously knew something more than he was letting on. "Yes, me and him are friends. That's all." Dean looked down at the wooden table. His smile was slightly dimmed now, just friends... He could live with that right?

"Okay, whatever." Sam said "Are you hungry?"

"No not really." Dean replied looking toward the staircase. Yes he was waiting for Cas to come down; no that wasn't weird.

Sam rolled his eyes and finished his breakfast, and then he put his bowl in the sink and went upstairs to get ready. Dean watched him go, still keeping his eyes on the stairs.

"Hey Cas." He heard Sam say and then spun around so that he was staring straight ahead at the window.

Castiel came down the stairs stood at the bottom. He didn't say anything for a few minutes and then finally he spoke; he cleared his throat and then said "The bathroom is all yours if you want it."

"Thanks Cas, I'll use it after Sam." He stood up and turned toward the boy. He was wearing a beige jacket with a white crew neck shirt and black jeans. Dean took a breath, trying to regain his composure "Do you want some breakfast?"

Cas nodded "Sure, what do you have?"

"Toast and cereal. Unless you want some eggs or something..." Dean said trailing off and looking around the kitchen.

"Toast is fine." Castiel replied with a grin. "You still need to get ready." He walked past Dean, pushing him a little in between his shoulder blades "I'll be fine, go get dressed mister."

Dean grinned at Cas and then nodded walking up the stairs. Sam was in his room, so Dean took advantage of the free bathroom and went to brush his teeth and hair.

Then he put on a blue shirt, leather jacket, and blue jeans and went back downstairs. Cas was sitting with a piece of toast at the table. He looked up when Dean came down and gave him a smile. "Sam still upstairs?"

"He'll be down any minute." Dean said with a nod.

Castiel nodded and finished his toast. When he did Sam came trudging down the stairs, wearing plaid as always and jeans. "Ready to go?" He asked.

Dean glanced over at Cas who nodded "Okay, let's be on our way then."

They arrived at school and broke off into their normal groups. No one said anything to Dean about arriving with Castiel, but he could see the judging looks. He ignored them and went on as if it was a normal day. Today however, wasn't a normal day. The looks got more frequent, whenever he was around his friends they would just stare at him. No one said more than two words to him all day. When he tried to ask what was going on, they would shrug and claim they didn't know what he was talking about.

It wasn't until after school that he realized what the silence was all about.

He was standing by Sam's last class, waiting for him. It was something he did every now and then. Sam hated it and that just made him do it more. When his little brother came out, he smushed him against his side with a grin "How was school Sammy?"

Sam looked up at him; the boy looked troubled "You didn't hear?"

Worry began to swell inside him "No... What happened? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm... No I'm fine."

"What happened?" Dean pressed looking around and seeing small snickers, judgemental glares directed toward them. Anger began to bloom inside Dean's chest. He looked back at Sam "Tell me right now Sam."

Sam shrugged "It was...It was bound to happen I guess. I mean, after the first incident I'm surprised they waited this long."

Everything Sam was saying sounded like gibberish to Dean. "Sam, start from the beginning. What is going on?"

His brother took a deep breath, and then looked down at his hands twisting them nervously. "Well, two days ago I was picked on by two of your... buddies. Pulled a knife on me and Cas saved me. He told the guys off, that's how me and him became closer friends. I trusted him completely." He started with, his voice was soft. Barely above a whisper. "The looks on those freaks when they left though was murderous Dean. I knew they would be coming back for Cas. I guess I'm just surprised it took them so long..." Sam trailed off.

Panic took over Dean and he gripped Sam's upper arms. Staring intently at him he said in a deep menacing voice "Sammy, what happened to Cas?"

Sam looked up, pain in his eyes "He's... He was in the nurse's office the last time I saw him. That was at lunch. They beat him Dean, so hard. His eye was so black; I think they may have broken his arm... He was in bad shape Dean." Sam ran his hands through his hair and he finished in a shaky voice "This is all my fault too!"

"No, no it isn't." Dean said firmly. "No. None of this is your fault okay Sam?" He looked around and then pulled Sam down the hall to the nurse's office.

The door was closed but Dean burst in and saw the nurse binding a wound Cas had. It was on his face, the corner of his lip was cut and he had a cut just above his eye. That was where the nurse was working. His arm was in a sling, but other than that Dean didn't see any other injuries.

He rushed in and sat beside the boy. He didn't say anything; he just took Castiel's hand and held it while the nurse worked.

When she was done and walked away, Sam went out with her. Dean wasn't sure why but he was somehow thankful for it anyway. After they had all left, Dean turned to Cas and felt his eyes get warm. His vision went red and he said "I am so sorry Cas. If you hadn't gotten involved with my family, none of this would have happened."

Castiel rolled his eyes and winced "Dean this isn't my first beating and it isn't all about you, you know. I knew I was going to be beat up here sometime or later. I'm just glad it has happened; though I am sure this won't be my last."

Dean took Cas' face in his palms "It will be your last Cas, I swear it."

Cas looked into Dean's eyes and Dean swore he could see the hint of tears in them. He blinked and those beautiful blue eyes filled with tears and rolled down his cheeks. "You can't help me Dean." Castiel whispered.

Dean rolled his eyes "Don't tell me what I can't do Cas. I will help you. No one is going to stop me." He said it fiercely. Meaning every word.

He slowly leant forward, Castiel's eyes closed and Dean felt his warm breath on his cheeks as he moved in. Yes, this is what he'd wanted to do ever since he'd met Cas.

"Dean are we going home or not?" Sam called from outside the closed door.

The two of them blinked and backed away. Cas blushed a little and looked away. Dean groaned and glared at the door. "We're coming Sammy."

"Okay. Come on then! I have homework to do."

Dean looked at Cas and shrugged. "Come on, before he throws a fit."

Castiel laughed and nodded. He followed Dean out of the room, cradling his sore arm in his other arm. As they walked down the hall, Dean helped a little. Supporting him and glaring at anyone who gave them even a slightly snide look. He would deal with all these assholes later. For all he cared they could die and rot in Hell for hurting the people he cared about.

They reached the car and Dean helped Cas into the front seat. Before he closed the door Cas looked up and Dean with a grin "Were you going to kiss me in there Dean?"

Dean gave him a smile and said "No of course not. Whatever gave you that idea?"

Cas shook his head and pulled the door closed. Dean grinned, got in the driver's seat and saw Sam get in the back. He was also smiling evilly.

_The little shit... _Dean thought before putting the car in gear and driving home.


	11. Having Someone to Care About

**I got myself on a writing streak tonight! You guys are lucky **** Hope you are enjoying the story so far, please review what you think and any improvements you think can be made. All are appreciated. Also don't worry they aren't all going to be the same. I know they have been and I appreciate you sticking with me. I have a plan, I promise ;). You are all the best! Thank you again and again! Enjoy!**

Castiel POV

They were once again in Dean's room, once again Dean had invited him over for the night and Cas gladly agreed. They stopped at his house to pick up some clothes for him. His dad came out and met Dean and Sam. He asked Castiel what happened to his arm but he shook his head saying an accident in gym. No big deal. Dean had shot him a look there, Castiel had blatantly ignored him.

Now here they were, in Dean's room. Not exactly studying but not doing much else either. Dean kept glancing over at Castiel whenever he was reading out a question to him. Not one of those friend and respectful, looking at someone when they are speaking. One of those 'I love you, everything about you. Please keep talking'.

Castiel did keep talking, he asked him question after question and Dean gave quick straight to the point answers. His eyes always full of awe and wonder. There was a deep pain behind that look though; he could see that Dean still blamed himself for what happened to Castiel. He couldn't see why though, it was not his fault at all. Castiel had had this coming. He knew that.

After another half hour of questions and complete tension in between them, Dean leaned forward and Castiel shut up immediately.

Dean moved closer to Cas and took his face in his hands. "If Sam interrupts us again I'll kill him." Dean growled.

Castiel laughed softly "Getting cock blocked by your own brother. That's not something you here every day you know."

Dean rolled his eyes "Shut up Cas."

"Make me."

As if that was his cue, Dean leaned forward and pressed his lips to Castiel's.

Castiel's eyes fluttered for a moment and then he closed them, leaning into the kiss. Dean's hands pressed harder onto his face, his lips pressing harder onto Castiel's.

He moved closer to Dean, running his hands onto Dean's thighs. He heard Dean let out a small moan and felt his hands move from his face down to his shoulders. Slowly his face moved away from Castiel's.

Cas could feel his breath coming in fast gasps as he stared at Dean, "Whoa."

"You can say that again." Dean replied, his voice hoarse.

"Whoa." He repeated with a grin.

Dean wrapped an arm around Castiel's shoulder and placed another kiss on his cheek. "I've wanted to do that for awhile now."

"Oh?" Castiel asked with a lopsided grin "What stopped you?"

Dean shrugged "I guess I was afraid."

"Of what?"

"My feelings." Dean replied with a shrug "Myself. So many things Cas. I'm not as confident as I act. You can probably see that."

Castiel nodded, "Yeah. Am I the only one who sees this side of you?"

"What you think you're special?"

"Well..." Castiel said, kicking his legs back and forth.

Dean laughed and squeezed his arm around Castiel's shoulders a little tighter. "Sorry to break it to you, but you aren't the only one. Sammy sees it from time to time. He... He is the only who has seen me at my weakest moments." Dean gave a shaky laugh "My most vulnerable times. A lot like you are seeing right now as well."

He nodded, understanding. This was hard for Dean. He preferred to be in charge, not a fear for the future even if he was so scared. Dean was beautiful inside and out, but there were a few scars on his soul. A soul he didn't show too many people.

He didn't know what to say, Dean was showing him a side that was not used to seeing the light. Words couldn't express the right sentiment. Instead of speaking, Castiel mustered all his courage and kissed Dean again. A quick sweet one but it gave the message that he couldn't find the words for.

"Thanks Cas." Dean choked out. "Me too."

With another he said "Should we get back to studying Dean?"

"Do we have to?"

"Yes." He replied laughing.

Dean sighed heavily and opened his textbook. They studied for another hour, hands inching toward each other ever once and awhile. Castiel smiled every time Dean's hand rested on his leg. He would answer the questions while looking into Castiel's eyes. Cas would feel his cheeks go red and push Dean over telling him to behave.

He would sit up and tell him to give him a reason to. Castiel would shake his head and threaten to leave. That sobered Dean up for another ten minutes at the most.

When night fell, Castiel closed his textbook and stood. "See you tomorrow morning Dean."

He went to walk out and Dean called "Night Cas."

That night he felt calm, despite his injuries.

Despite the hate that was bound to come once everyone found out. What was the point if he and Dean couldn't be public? Could either of take the hate that was going to come if they went public? What about Dean's football career. No one would treat him the same way.

Well... so much for calm.

When Castiel woke up he wasn't surprised to find his cheeks wet. Fear always found him when he was alone and asleep. He never remembered his dreams. He just remembered that they hurt.

He pulled up the sleeve of his pyjamas and sighed at the sight that greeted him. The hateful scars of all the times he'd needed to feel pain. To feel pain that wasn't in his head or heart; physical pain was much easier to deal with than emotional and mental.

Dean could never know. No one could ever know his little secret. They weren't that deep. He was always careful about it. Still the marks were red and angry, they told of thoughts untold. Pain that was always there and would never go away.

Roughly he pulled his sleeve back down and got ready for the day. He pulled on another long sleeve crew neck shirt, this time blue. He paired with his black jeans and headed for the bathroom. Castiel finished up quickly and then made his way down the wooden stairs.  
Everything about this house was perfect, to the modern style kitchen with its wooden table, to the living room by the front door with pictures of the boys through the years.

It was a house that was full of love and made his heart hurt. They were a happy family, no matter what Dean seemed to imply at times. At least _they _didn't have a mom who'd walked out on them. Leaving a note that said she was never coming back. Castiel had never even known her that well.

Sure it wasn't that bad he supposed, just hurt that he never knew why his mom had left. Deep in the back of his mind he always wondered if it was because of him. He figured this had to be true, because in all the photos of his parents before him, they always looked so happy. Had him being born not been part of the plan? Had it been too much for his mom? He may never know, not that it mattered.

He sat down at the table and waited for the Winchesters to wake up. Sam came down first. He was fully dressed and didn't acknowledge anyone until he had a bowl of cereal in front of him. Only then did he look up and jump a little. "Morning Cas."

"Sorry did I scare you?" Castiel asked, a small frown appearing on his lips.

Sam shook his head "Don't worry about it. I am pretty oblivious in the morning; I forgot we had a visitor."

Castiel couldn't help but grin, Sam looked so tired. "Not enough sleep Sam?" He asked, half joking. Then he saw the look on Sam's face and knew he hadn't slept. Not well at least.

"Want to talk about it?"

"It's no big deal. Just a bad dream." Sam replied, shrinking in his chair.

Castiel nodded, he understood. He had bad dreams sometimes. He had the luxury of not remembering them though. Sam had that haunted look that told him the poor boy remembered every detail. "That bad uh?"

Sam ruffled his hair, "You have no idea."

There was nothing more to say. Castiel couldn't help Sam in this area, dreams always escaped him. If he ever remembered them he cherished that memory. No matter how bad it was. Sam however looked as if he was ready to scrub his brain clean with soap and bleach.

Yes, it was a really bad dream.

Dean thumped down the stairs then; he entered and saw Sam with his face in his arms on the table. His bowl of cereal going soggy in front of him. "Tired Sammy?"

Sam nodded, not bothering to lift his head "Do I have to go to school today?"

"Of course you do. What kind of a question is that?"

"A logical one."

Dean rolled his eyes at Cas and ruffled Sam's hair. Sam lifted an arm and batted him away. It was cute; he had never had a sibling around. He found it interesting to watch the boys. They obviously cared about each other, yet they had no issues with teasing each other and pushing each other around.

"Okay! Everyone ready to go?" Dean asked, grabbing an apple from the fridge.

Cas nodded and Sam lifted his head groggily in response.

"Good, let's be on our way!" Dean declared and started toward the front door, shouldering his bag as he did.

Sam gave Cas an annoyed glance. He knew it was meant for Dean and let a smile reach his lips. Sam followed Dean out walking with a bored and exhausted expression. Cas watched them leave and then put Sam's bowl in the sink before following suite. The boys were already in the car and so Cas got into the front of the waiting car.

Dean revved the engine and they were off to school.

When they arrived, Castiel hurried into the school. Leaving the Winchesters calling after him, it was for their own good. He needed to get as far away from them as possible. He was going to suffer; there was no need for them to as well.

His arm was still sore, it wasn't broke thankfully. Sprained black and blue though, just like his eye. His eyebrow had healed nicely though. It was just a small scar and scab now. Nothing to worry about, he would be absolutely fine.

He reached his locker without an incident and his first class with the same result. Dean rushed him, books clutched under his arm. He ignored his seat and calls from his friends; he walked right up to Castiel and hissed under his breath "What was that all about?"

"We didn't need trouble like yesterday Dean!"

"Screw that Cas! I can handle myself, you could have been hurt!"

Castiel glared at him "You don't think I can handle myself? Is that it?"

Dean shifted and then shook his head "No, that's... It came out wrong I'm sorry." He looked down at the desk "Just... please be careful okay?"

"Okay."

"Um, yeah okay good." Dean said awkwardly and then walked back to his seat, still ignoring his friends. It made Castiel smile to see them so confused, looking from him to Dean.

He knew that wasn't a good thing, but he could savour it for now right?

After class he would worry about the real world. At the moment he could dwell on the fact that Dean was adorable when he was flustered.

Yes, that would keep him going for awhile.


	12. Dreams Finally Come True

**I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter; the next chapter is now ready. Enjoy! Please review what you think and if you are interested in more please follow or favourite! Don't own any characters, just plot line. **

**Sam POV  
**

The night before Sam had been sure what he'd dreamt was real. It wasn't like the other times; the other times were like staring through a window. Not seen or heard but seeing. This time there had been no window. He had been _in_ the scene. He knew when and how it was going to take place too.

His parents were in danger, just like he had initially thought. Why hadn't he listened to his thoughts? He needed to learn to trust it. Sam supposed that sense wasn't really developed because he never had need of it. Well he needed it now, he needed it badly.

_Find Dean._ That was the one thought that kept circling in his head. Yes, find Dean but then what? How could he explain what was going on? Explain to him without him either A) Calling him crazy and superstitious or B) Calling him out for not telling him sooner. Both were reactions his brother could have. Both were reactions he probably would have, disbelief at first and then anger when he finally believed him. Neither were what he wanted to deal with.

He heaved a sigh and zoned out further from the lecture being given in English. Jason was actually paying attention so he'd get gist of it from him later. Besides, his teacher's voice was not a really pleasant one to listen to. He had a lot of pauses and his voice was a little annoying. At least that was Sam's opinion.

Sam was pretty sure he went through the rest of the day in a daze. He zoned out in every class, trying to catch up on the sleep he couldn't get at night. No one noticed and he got the notes from his friends after each class. They all gave him a look but he shook it off and copied them down, teaching himself the content as he did.

This had become a familiar routine for Sam. Being exhausted in a class, falling asleep and getting the notes after; always teaching himself. It was all he could do at the moment.

Sleep was like a long lost friend he wished he had more contact with. They were just too far apart now and probably had different interests.

The dreams were real though, he knew that now. It was time to tell Dean the truth, whether he wanted to or not. It was time. After school, before he and Cas went up and made out (Yes, he'd heard them and had been disgusted the whole time). He would tell them in the car, maybe then he would take him seriously by the time they got home.

School was no longer important, they had to go after their parents and help them. They may not know a whole lot about hunting, (due to their parents' insistence that they have 'a normal life') but they knew enough to survive on their own. Or until they found them.

They would have to leave Cas behind, Sam knew it was going to piss his brother off but they couldn't bring him. He would be an innocent caught in the cross fire of a war he wasn't involved in. Dean would understand that. At least Sam hoped he would. You never could tell with Dean.

He rushed out of the school and stood by the car, shifting on his feet. When he saw Dean and Cas walking toward him he almost gagged. Dean was staring at Cas with a love sick look and Cas was staring at the ground with a small smile. Sam had nothing against the relationship, he was happy his brother was finally opening up to someone beside him. But it was his brother and his boyfriend, what was he supposed to do? Oooh and aah? Yeah right.

When they were within hearing distance Sam called out "If you two could stop flirting for two seconds, I have something to tell you Dean."

Dean's face contorted into worry and he looked at Sam "Shoot."

"Mom and Dad are in danger."

His face darkened further and he motioned for the three of them to get in the car. When they were driving safely away from the school he looked at Sam and said "How do you know this Sammy? Did they call you or something?"

Sam shook his head "No and this is going to sound crazy but you have to believe me. I had a dream, I was _in_ the dream and I saw it all. Mom and Dad can't handle this hunt, they need back up. They need it _now_ Dean!"

Dean rolled his eyes "Sam it was just a dream, a really vivid dream. Besides, they are more than capable of taking care of themselves!"

"No, not this time I know it Dean. Please believe me."

"Why are you so certain what you saw is real?"

Sam shifted uncomfortably in the backseat "Because it's been happening a lot now. I get these, well these weird flashes. They aren't of our lives exactly. Like looking into a new world. Sometimes though they aren't of those worlds, they're of our lives. This one is going to happen Dean and if we don't go help them we're going to be orphans."

_Just like other Sam and Dean. _He thought bitterly.

Dean stared at him "And I haven't heard of these because?"

"I didn't think it was that important." Sam stated from the backseat, giving an annoyed eye roll "Look that isn't the point right now Dean! The point is we need to get on the road to their location. We need to go now!"

"But we have school."

"Damn it Dean! THAT DOESN'T _MATTER_!" Sam yelled, making Castiel and flinch and Dean swerve a little.

Dean breathed in and out, pulling into the driveway and then looking back and Sam "Who are you and what have you done with my brother?"

Sam crossed his arms defiantly "I'm your brother. Will you please just _listen_ to me?"

"How can I? What you're saying is crazy!"

"So what? Maybe a little crazy in a somewhat normal life is a good thing!"

Dean rolled his eyes and got out of the car, Cas right behind him. Sam jumped and threatened "If you don't take me I'm going alone Dean! It would just be better if you came with me. Not as many questions to answer you know?"

That stopped him in his tracks. Dean spun around and looked at Sam. Even at the age of fourteen, Sam was almost as tall as his brother. Dean was tall for his age too. Still, Dean was tall enough to tower over Sam and say "How do you plan on going anywhere? You can't drive."

"I don't need to. We have trains and buses to leave town. I have cash."

Dean swore and spun around "You're a pain the ass you know that?"

Sam shrugged "So will you come with me or not?"

"Go pack a bag. We leave in an hour." Dean mumbled walking up to the house and grabbing Castiel's arm. "We'll pack and meet you out here."

"Castiel can't come Dean." Sam said firmly running to catch up with them "You know that right? This is too much for him. We can't endanger his life as well."

He looked at Sam and then at Cas. "You're right." He looked at Cas "Sorry, I didn't think. We'll drop you off at home before we leave.

"Wait, don't I get a say?" Castiel asked looking at the two boys.

Sam blinked; he hadn't considered the possibility that Cas might want to join. He'd just assumed that no one would want to come. This trip didn't have a high survival rate and Castiel had never even met their parents! Why would he want to join them?

Dean looked at Castiel with the expression that said all the thoughts Sam was thinking. Castiel met his eyes and said "I want to help, you guys deserve to have a full family."

"Yeah but... Cas, you could get hurt. What our parents do... It isn't safe!" Dean protested. He looked at his hands, twisting them nervously.

Castiel rolled his eyes "Are we really going to go over this again? I can take care of myself. Besides," He smacked Dean on the arm lightly "I know I have you to protect me."

Sam rolled his eyes and mumbled "Just kiss already."

"What did you say Sammy?"

"You heard me."

Dean stared at Sam and then reached down and gave a quick peck on Castiel's cheek "Does that work for you?"

"Sure worked for you." Sam muttered with a smile and then walked into the house to pack.

He met Dean outside with an overnight bag. Dean and Cas came out of the house together, bags over their shoulders.

Sam grinned and got into the backseat. It wasn't until they were on the road that Dean finally said something to him. "So Sammy, where are we going?"

"Well they were hunting vamps... And I think the town they were in was called Jordan?" Sam replied, racking ins brain to remember.

Dean turned around and stared at him "Jordan? Where the hell is that?"

"I'm trying to remember Dean! Give me a minute!" Sam said frustrated "And keep your eyes on the road! We're going to run off the road otherwise."

His brother rolled his eyes but turned and faced the road again. From the corner of his eye he saw Cas give a sigh of relief. He smiled and continued to think.

"Where is the closest town called Jordan?"

"Three hours away." Castiel put in.

Dean shot a look at the boy and then nodded "Guess we have a long drive ahead of us. You know how to get there too Cas?"

He nodded "Yes. Prepare for a long drive."

Dean put in a tape and Def Leopard started blasting through the speakers. Sam rolled his eyes and slumped in the back seat. He didn't mind Dean's music exactly... He just wished it wasn't the same songs and albums all the time. Would hurt to have some updated music too?

"You okay back there Sammy?" Dean called with that irritating grin on his face. It was the grin that said 'I know I'm pissing you off and I am just making sure.'

Sam rolled his eyes and let out a soft 'humph'. That seemed enough for his brother. Dean turned back to Cas and engaged him in friendly conversation.

He listened for a little and then dozed off to sleep. It was going to be a long drive and he was exhausted from the night before. A little sleep wouldn't hurt. Closing his eyes he let the sound of hard rock play him a lullaby to sleep.

His dreams were the same as they always were these days.

_He was standing in front of a broken down house. Dean and Castiel were beside him and a few feet in front of them were his parents. They looked up at the house, trying to decide the best way to break in._

His parents had told them to stay outside, they understood why they'd come but still weren't too impressed with them. Sam didn't care about that though, they were here for a reason. He'd be damned if they were going to sit out here. He already had a plan to go in as soon as his parents had gone inside. It may not be the smartest plan, but it sure as Hell was better than standing out here and waiting for parents that would never come back out.

Sam stood there, watching them go in and waiting for his chance. Dean was standing tensely with Castiel. Their hands entwined and Dean's knuckles were white. It made him smile, briefly. He had more important things to worry about right now.

"Dean, we need to go after them!" Sam said urgently.

Dean rolled his eyes "We can't Sammy. Dad's orders."

"You always do what he says. Please Dean if we don't go help them I know they are going to die!" Sam said taking Dean's hand and shaking it. Trying to get some sense into his brother.

His brother looked away, an inner war clearly going on within him. Dean strived for Dad's approval, Sam got it easily. He always got good grades and everyone loved him. Dean was a good kid too! He may not have the best grades but he was loved by so many people at the school. It just seemed it was never enough for their Dad.

"Dean...please." Sam whispered, making his eyes big and pleading.

He looked down at Sam and swore, "Come on; let's go kick some vampire ass."

The dream flashed forward and the last scene Sam saw before he woke up was Dean crying, Sam behind him with a hand on his shoulder and a pale hand extended on the ground.


	13. On the Road

**Hello! Thank you all for reading! It means so much! I hope you're all enjoying it! Here is the next chapter! **

**Dean's POV**

Dean heard Sam jerk awake in the back seat and glanced at the review mirror to get a better look at him. "You okay back there Sammy?"

Sam looked at him, his face was deathly pale. He looked as if he'd just seen a ghost, which in their case was a lot more serious! He shook his head and said "Yeah, no I'm fine. Just another weird dream. Don't worry about it Dean. Just keep driving."

He gave a slow nod, not sure how to respond to that. The dreams were kind of freaking Dean out. He didn't know if he should be considered about Sammy or if he should just trust him and go along with what he was saying.

The latter was somehow much easier to cope with. He wanted to believe him; he wanted a reason to help his parents on their hunts. Sam had given him this chance; he was going to take it.

He turned his gaze back to the rear view mirror and saw Sam drifting off to sleep again. Smiling he saw a sign for a cheap motel coming up. Sleep was starting to take its toll on him and he knew he wouldn't be able to go drive for very much longer. He needed sleep. Castiel beside him probably could use some as well.

Pulling into it, he saw Cas jerk awake a little and grin "I like the looks of this."

"Yeah well don't get too excited. It's just for sleeping." Dean muttered shutting off the engine and counting the amount of money they had. Enough for one night... That should be good. But only one room. Great.

Castiel looked at Dean with an innocent look "I was only thinking of sleeping Dean! What were _you_ thinking of?"

Dean grinned and gave Cas a wink. He got out of the car and opened the backdoor to find his brother fast asleep. He didn't want to disturb him; he looked at peace for the first time in weeks. "Cas? Can you stay here with Sam? I'm going to go pay for a room and then I'll come back and get you two."

Cas nodded, understanding what he was aiming at. Let Sam sleep.

He thanked him and hurried into the main office. It was a nice enough place he supposed. Dark red carpet, wood paneled walls and a wooden desk. The wall paper was bright, a warm and welcoming blue. It didn't really go with the carpet but then, motels were unique that way. Plants stood in the corners of on either side of the door. The clerk behind the desk looked exhausted, he was slumping on the stool he sat on and had his chin on his hand. He looked to be not much older than Dean.

"Hey, I would like a room for the night." Dean stated walking up to the front counter and putting down his money.

The clerk looked up and nodded "How many?"

"Three of us, we just need one room though. Two beds and if possible, a couch."

He nodded and said "Sorry, all we have is a two bed one. Is that okay?"|

Dean shrugged "I think we'll survive."

He nodded again and booked it for him. He took the amount he needed and gave Dean back a bit of change. Not much, but every little bit helped with gas or food. He thanked the clerk and walked back out to the car. Cas stood there, watching over Sam dutifully and glancing around. He looked to be daring someone to come and try something.

It made Dean's heart swell to see him as protective as he was about Sam.

"Got a room, only a two bed one. Two of us are going to have to bunk. I can share with Sam... I guess." Dean said with a grim smile. Sharing with his brother wasn't anything new, but it wasn't really welcomed either. Sure Sam used to curl up with him if he had a bad dream and didn't want to disturb their parents or if they were away.

This wasn't the same thing obviously.

Cas looked up at Dean with a shy smile "If you prefer it, we can share."

Dean grinned at Cas "You just made my night Cas."

The boy blushed and looked away "Which room is ours?"

"22." Dean replied, "Here's the key, I'll meet you over there." He tossed Cas the key and then reached into the backseat, picking up Sam. His brother slumped against his shoulder, still sound asleep. Dean smiled down at him and then shut the car door with his hip. Cas had the bags and key so Dean followed him close behind with Sam in his arms.

He felt more relaxed when he knew Sam was somewhere where he was safe. With him was the safest place. He knew that, Sam knew that and so did their parents. They knew Dean would beat up anyone who tried to hurt his little brother. Of course he had failed him a little already.

No, he couldn't think about that. He couldn't let himself falter even a little bit! Sam's safety depended on him being always alert and focused!

The three of them entered the room and Dean immediately took off Sam's shoes and slipped him between the covers. His little brother shifted under the blankets and hugged his pillow. A small smile had formed on his lips. It made Dean wonder what he could possibly be dreaming about.

Walking away quietly he went and sat in one of the chairs. The room was kind of small, the only furniture being the two beds, two chairs at a small wooden table and a door that led off to the bathroom presumably. Cas was leaning against the wall across from him with a faraway look. He was staring off into space, deep in thought.

Dean didn't want to interrupt him; he spun in the chair and put his head in his arms on the table. He closed his eyes and tried to go to sleep.

"I thought we were sharing a bed?" Castiel's voice said right next to his ear.

Dean jumped and said "How'd you get over here without me hearing you?" He raised his head and looked at Cas quickly.

The boy stared at him with obvious amusement "You've been out for... Well I'd say close to a half hour. I was just sitting on the bed wondering if I should wake you. You started to shift so I figured you were waking up."

"You should have gone to sleep." Dean mumbled sitting up and rubbing a hand on his sore neck.

"And leave you in that uncomfortable position? I'm not cruel Dean."

Dean chuckled "No I know that." He looked out the small window beside him "Do you know what time it is?"

"Close to nine."

Dean rolled his shoulders and stood up "I guess it's off to bed then." He brushed past Cas, taking his hand and leading him to the bed.

Cas followed along behind. His hand was tight and warm in Dean's and he felt the familiar tickle of delight at having him so close. He missed him when he wasn't around. He couldn't remember not having this boy in his life. It seemed all so dull before.

They crawled under the covers and stared at each other. Cas leaned forward hesitantly and then, as if gaining confidence, kissed Dean softly "Night Dean."

Dean grinned "Night Cas."

They rolled over so that their backs were to each other and Dean closed his eyes. He woke up once, when he felt Cas shaking behind him. He heard a small whimper and knew the poor boy was having a nightmare. He could only imagine about what, so much had happened to him in the past few days. Dean rolled over so that he was facing Castiel's back. Without thinking he stretched out his arms and pulled Cas closer to him.

Immediately Castiel stopped shaking and sigh of relief came from his lips. Dean felt a smile tug at his lips and he pressed his face into Cas' neck. Closing his eyes again, he fell asleep and stayed asleep this time. Keeping Castiel safe from the terrors of the night.

Dean woke up to the sound of someone clearing their throat. He opened his eyes and lifted his head from where it rested on Castiel's neck. He looked up to see Sam standing over them with an amused expression on his face "If you two are done, we should probably head out now."

He blinked and gave his brother a smile "Sure Sammy."

Sam rolled his eyes and walked away. Dean looked down at Cas and bent his face toward his ear, "Hey, my brother is getting annoyed. Time to get up."

Castiel rolled over so that he was facing Dean and smiled "I know, I heard." He bent his head so that it was cuddled into the nook of Dean's neck and shoulder. Dean laughed and gently kissed the top of Cas' head.

"Come on you. We have to get up."

Castiel groaned but sat up and stretched into the air like a cat. Dean watched him with an awed expression. Castiel's shirt lifted slightly revealing his flat stomach and a few muscles. He reached out slightly and then drew his hand back. Cas looked over at him eyebrows raised. Dean shook his head and stumbled into the bathroom.

He emerged a few minutes later to find Cas and Sam sitting in the chair with a deck of cards. Dean looked between them and went and stood behind Sam's chair "So what happened to getting ready? And where did you even find those?"

"They were in the drawer. I don't know I guess someone left them here. We both need the bathroom and you were taking a long time. Had to entertain ourselves somehow." Sam replied dealing out a new game.

Dean rolled his eyes "Well it's free now, so one of you go clean up."

Sam stood up and Dean ruffled his hair as he walked by. Sam shot him a look and pushed him a little before stalking into the bathroom and slamming the door shut. Dean grinned and collapsed into the chair across from Cas.

"You know you really shouldn't torture him." Cas said.

He shrugged "It's called being the older brother. He's used to it and he does the same to me all the time."

Cas gave a slow nod, his blue eyes looked sad. Dean leaned forward and looked him in the eye "Are you okay?"

The boy looked up but said nothing. There was a small ounce of pain in his eyes. He looked away, back down at his hands that were clasped together tightly. "I... I just never knew what it was like to have a sibling. Sorry, don't mind me." He finally said.

"Wait; are you even alone at home?" Dean asked in disbelief, sure he knew that Cas was kind of a loner at school and his dad was obviously not father of the year but he thought maybe Cas had a sibling.. He'd thought at least.

Cas shook his head "No, uh my mom left before that could ever happen." The boy paused "She... She just left leaving a note that she wasn't coming back. Dad doesn't know where she is. Neither do I, I just kind of... Well go on living. I think she left because of me but, well I guess I'll never know."

Dean sat back and ran his hands through his hair, he let out a puff of air "Wow... I thought my family was messed up."

Cas let out a harsh laugh "You're family is perfect. All together and loving. You have a true home Dean, never let go of that."

"My home isn't perfect Cas, I'm the outcast. The screw up." Dean mumbled, "I..." He trailed off not sure what to say. He had never tried to put his feelings into words before. Never expressed them to anyone. Figured no one cared, no one would listen.

Yet he here was, sitting here with a boy who he'd come to care about. Come to love even! He cared. He wanted to know. So how did he tell him? How did he express his feelings of failure, failing his father all the time and being the disappointing child next to Sam? How could he say all that? Especially when he looked up to say it and all he saw in Castiel's eyes was love and adoration. In this boy's eyes he was perfect.

Dean looked away and put his face in his hand, elbow on the arm of the chair. Pinching the bridge of his nose with his fingers. "Stop it Cas, stop looking at me like that?"

Cas blinked and kept staring "Like what Dean?"

He didn't want to sound vain, but Castiel obviously knew what Dean was talking about. He looked at Cas and said "Like I am the best thing you've ever seen. Cause I'm not Cas, I can't be."

The boy smiled and stood up walking over to Dean and kneeling in front of him "You are though, truly. I don't see many beautiful or perfect things in my life. You're the light at the end of the tunnel for me, the world. I know I can trust you. Dean I know I'm_ safe_ with you." Cas shrugged and took Dean's hands in his "You proved that last night. I don't have to pretend with you. I can be myself."

Dean looked at their hands and shook his head. It was a half hearted attempt though. His chest was warm now, his heart beating just a little bit faster. "Thank you Cas..."

Castiel gave him a warm smile and place his lips on each of Dean's hands.

The bathroom door opened and Cas stood up, taking his turn in the bathroom. Sam came out and sat in the chair Cas had just left. Dean looked up at his brother; a small smile had wiggled its way onto his lips. Sam looked at his brother and said "Did I miss something?"

"No, just really happy."

"Why? We're about to go and tell our parents that they can't go kill the monsters cause they're going to die and probably get yelled at for it." Sam replied grumpily.

Dean shrugged "That's not a big deal. We're doing it to protect them. They'll understand." He didn't care what his parents thought of him anymore. He knew that two people held him in higher graces. Sam being one of them and Castiel the other. His sassy little brother and his new found lover.

Not bad for a boy who thought he didn't have much.

Castiel finished and they set out for the car. Dean brought the room key back to the front desk and paid before meeting them outside.

They all clambered back into the car and took off. Dean put on some ACDC and drummed on the steering wheel as they drove.

Cas glanced at him in amusement and then turned around to look at his brother. Dean knew Sam would be rolling his eyes and smiling right now. It's what he always did.

Dean semi-concentrated on the road as they drove down the highway. There weren't many people driving around this early in the morning. It gave him a chance to relax and take in where they were. There were a lot more trees along the side of the road, lining the gray stretch ahead of him. He glanced up at the sky and saw a pair of large birds flying overhead. Their wingspan was large even from the distance he was at. The blue of the sky enunciated that even more.

He scanned the surroundings, looking for sign to tell them where they were. One came up on the side; it read 'Jordan 123'. They still had quite a run. An hour or so. They'd made good timing yesterday; if they hurried they'd be in by eleven. That meant no pit stops along the way.

"We'll be there in just over an hour." Dean declared, speeding down the highway.

"Oh? So soon?" Cas asked.

Dean turned to him and rolled his eyes muttering "I swear you are as bad as Sam sometimes."

"Who do you think I learned it from?" He stated with a laugh.

That even made Dean laugh as they sped down the street toward where his parents waited.

When they arrived in Jordan Dean slowed down, not eager to find his parents suddenly. Sam was in the back looking around eagerly. He jumped in his seat and said urgently "We should find the cheapest motel. They will be there."

"Yeah I know Sammy, but we don't know under which name." Dean replied pulling into one of two motels that were in the small town.

Out of the two, this one seemed to be the cheapest. Therefore his parents were more likely to be here than the other. They didn't like to draw attention to themselves when on a job. Stay somewhere dull you remain dull. Or at least that was Dad's motto whenever Dean asked him about it.

"We'll start here." Dean stated parking and turning off the engine.

The trio climbed out of the car and walked in a tight line toward the motel. Keeping a look out for someone they knew or who were staring at them suspiciously. They didn't want to attract any attention but three teenagers getting out of a very nice car was bound to do so. Especially in a town like this.

Entering the motel lobby was even harder. All eyes turned to them as they walked in. Dean cat a nervous look around, not sure what to make of the scene they were about to make.

The concierge looked up and her eyes widened as the three of them walked in. She looked to be about twenty with short blonde hair and sweet brown eyes. She looked at them as they walked in and asked slowly, "Can... I help you?" She asked as they all gathered around the counter.

Dean nodded "We're actually looking for someone. They might have checked in here two days ago now?"

She raised an eyebrow and said "What's the name?"

He shifted and then went with the name they were least likely to use "Margret and Ken Winfred." Yes it was a little obvious but most don't look for obvious. They tend to stay more toward easy. This was their not so much used alibi.

The concierge typed away at the keyboard and nodded "Yes, we do have someone under that name." She looked up "Do you need to make a call?"

"Could we actually just have their room number please? It's urgent." Dean replied, shaking a little with relief. Sam beside him was having the same reaction.

The lady hesitated, but one look at Dean and she grinned and nodded. "Sure, I understand." She glanced down at her screen "Their room is 15."

Dean grinned "Thanks." He pulled his crew along down the hallway toward the room.

When they were halfway to the room Castiel turned to Dean and asked "Do women usually give you what you want when you smile like that?"

"What you jealous?"

"No!" He said quickly, blushing "Just wondering."

He was definitely jealous and Dean could see the embarrassment written all over his face. Dean bumped his shoulder and replied "Doesn't matter who I smile at like that, they usually give in." He shrugged "What can I say? Everyone loves me."

Sam rolled his eyes beside him and groaned in annoyance "Come on you two, let's go save our parents."


	14. Confronting the Parents

***disclaimer* Do not own any of the characters! Just the plot line. Thank you so much for reading! **

**Sam's POV  
**

Sam moved a little slower as they approached the door. Suddenly he wasn't so sure about barging into his parents' room. They wouldn't be impressed, he already knew that. Still he had to do this. No matter how much he didn't want to. His life seemed to be full of musts these days.

He needed a vacation.

That could wait of course. The three of them stood in front of the door and hesitated. They could hear them talk in soft voices on the other side. Their voices inaudible. Sam strained to hear what they were saying but the door was too thick. He looked over at Dean and asked softly "Do we knock?"

"You brought us here, you tell me." Dean replied, crossing his arms over his chest. He motioned for Sam to knock "You may do the honours bro."

Sam rolled his eyes and brought his hand up hesitantly. Taking a deep breath he rapped on the door. His stomach was in knots as he saw the knob turn and the face of his father peeked out. John's eyes went wide as he saw the trio standing there; then his mouth turned into a frown and he opened the door wider to let them in.

"Look who came 'round for a visit Mary." He said pushing the boys in.

Mary looked up and rolled her eyes "What are you doing here? And who is this?" She gestured to Cas and put her hands on her hips.

"I'm Castiel. It's nice to meet you Mrs. Winchester." Castiel replied holding out his hand with a polite smile."

Sam watched his mom's face melt from its icy expression into a soft loving smile "It's very nice to meet you too Castiel."

The boy blushed a little and Dean stepped forward, wrapping his arm around Cas' shoulders.

"What are you doing here boys?" His dad asked standing next to their mom and pulling her close to his sad. His face was stormy and Sam didn't know where to look. It would be up to him to explain, he knew that. Dean looked at him, confirming what he already knew.

Time for him to speak. "I... I had a dream that you guys were going to be killed. I know how that sounds but you have to trust me. You need our help."

"No, absolutely not." Mom said. She pushed away from John and walked toward Sam, "I promised myself I would raise my children in the way I'd been. You two will have a life away from all this. Now please, go home!"

Sam shook his head "If we leave you die. I know that!"

"_You'll _die if you don't leave!"

"You don't know that!"

His mom stared at him, her face constructed into anger "I know that you aren't prepared for this. None of you are, especially your friend. Sam this was so stupid of you!" She looked away angrily and his dad put his hand on her shoulder. He stared at the boys accusingly, "I think you should go home."

"We can't." Dean said stepping in, "I believe Sam. He knew exactly where you were. He knows what's going to happen. We need to be here."

"Dean, you will get in the car. You will take Castiel and Sam with you. You will protect them and get them home safe. You are not to interfere with one of our hunts ever again. Do I make myself clear?"

Dean glared "Very clear, but I am telling you now. We aren't going anywhere."

John stepped forward and stood in front of Dean. He towered over him. "You listen to me, we don't your help. All three of you are inexperienced and don't know what we're up against." He put a finger on Dean's chest "Now you get in the car and you go. Now."

Cas shrunk back and little, his hand clutching at Dean's arm. Sam didn't blame him, their dad was intimidating. He stepped forward and little and pushed their dad back from Dean. "We can't leave. We'll be here whether you want us here or not." He stepped back and took Dean's hand "Come on, let's go buy a room."

Sam pulled them other two out of the room and back to the front desk.

Dean stared at his brother "What are you doing? You never disobey orders like that!"

"We need to be here, that's exactly what I intend to do." Sam replied walking forward grimly. Dean stared at him in disbelief but said nothing more. He paid for a room for the three of them, right across the hall from their parents. Not that the concierge knew that, she just gave them a room.

They walked into the room. This one was a little bigger than the last. It had two beds again, as they had requested and a couch this time. No one would have to share this time. There was a small table right next to a plug for laptops and a non comfy looking chair next to it.

It was like every motel room Sam had ever seen on the television or in real life. Which, for him wasn't very much.

Sam took one of the beds and Dean pushed Cas toward the other one. "I'll take the couch. Don't worry about it."

Cas stared at him and then shrugged walking away. Sam let a smile take over his mouth as he crashed onto the bed. "We should take shifts though, listening to see if Mom and Dad go out. We have to be with them to make sure they don't get themselves into trouble." Sam looked over at Dean "You still have the secret supply of weapons in the trunk right?"

Dean smirked "Love how you ask that when we're already here. Lucky for you Sammy, I do have them. Never take them out."

A huge sigh of relief escaped from Sam. He had forgotten to ask Dean before they'd left; somehow it had been the last thing on his mind. Honestly, he knew it should have been the first. If they had any hope or chance of even helping their parents, they needed guns and knives. If not, they might as well go home now. "Good." He sighed "Good..."

Cas looked back and forth between the brothers and then shook his head "Okay. I can take the first shift it you want."

Dean shook his head "Don't worry about it Cas. You get some sleep, I'm not that tired. I'll take the first one."

Sam wasn't sure that was such a good idea. After all he'd been driving the whole time. But he knew there was no way Dean was going to let him take the watch. He always made sure he had enough sleep, food and anything else Sam needed.

It was nice; and very brotherly but Dean needed that stuff too. Sam knew Dean was stronger than him, but still... He worried about his brother sometimes.

He got into bed and closed his eyes.

_The dream was the same vividness as the last one. Sam was standing in front of a burning house. His parents were safe. He'd done it; they'd all really done it. Dean was sitting on the side of the road with his head in his hands though. Sam knew why, it hurt him too._

He walked over to his brother and patted him on the shoulder. Lying in front of them was a figure, Sam couldn't make out the figure but its pale hand was outstretched and it would writhe in pain every few moments. To think that a human had to go through this hurt.

Cas came over and crouched beside Dean "You need to end the pain, don't you?"

Dean looked up and shook his head "I can't. I don't want to."

"I know it hurts. But Dean, we can't let someone we know suffer like this. They wouldn't want what is happening to them anyway." Sam insisted, tears falling down his cheeks as he looked into the familiar face.

He sighed "Then you do it. Or get Mom or Dad."

"They..." Sam glanced over at his parents and the cold look on their faces. They were staring at the house, as it burned down. Pieces falling to the ground and collapsing to the ground. They wouldn't care about this person on the floor, this person who they all had loved "They are a little occupied right now."

Dean raised his head and stared at the figure. Sam watched his face change as he brought up his blade already bloodied from the other kills they'd been forced to do. All to save their parents that were colder now than they'd ever been. He brought it down whispering "I'm so sorry." The blade sliced over through their neck. A piercing shriek broke the silence and then all was quiet once again.

Sam sat up, breathing hard. He didn't want this! He didn't want to do this! He wanted to go home. This wasn't the life for them. His parents were right.

He got out of bed and sat beside Dean on the couch, shaking.

"Hey Sammy what's wrong?" Dean asked, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

Sam shook his head "Nothing, I...I just think you should go to sleep now. My shift."

Dean stared at his brother and then nodded "Okay. Wake me up if you get tired, or if anything happens. Right?"

"Right. I promise I will call you if anything happens."

Dean sighed and looked at the bed longingly. "Right, yeah okay." He let out a yawn as he stood and stretched into the air. He stumbled toward the beds and collapsed onto the one Sam had just left. He crawled under the covers and fell asleep.

Sam watched him for a few moments and then focused on the door. The motel was silent, the only sounds he could hear was the sounds of his brother and Castiel breathing. The rustle of the sheets as they shifted. It was a soothing sound and he had to force himself to stay awake. He began to softly hum, trying to keep a tune going. Look around in the darkness. He could only make out a few distinct shapes, no details at all.

With the humming and straining to see details, it was easier for him to stay awake.

He listened intently, trying to hear if his parents were moving around or not. But all he heard was silence. Nothing was happening at all.

Sam thought back to the dream he'd had. He knew that he knew the person who had been on the ground. He didn't know who it'd been though. The face had been distorted, blurred almost. The only discerning feature about the person was that they'd had a tattoo on their arm. A black circle with swirls surrounding it.

He didn't know what it meant though and so there was nothing to tell him who the person was. He'd never seen the tattoo or the sign/symbol, whatever it was.

Basically he was no closer to understanding what he'd just saw. He was exhausted and couldn't fall asleep. Sleeping nowadays was a lost art anyway. He'd make Dean let him get some coffee in the morning.

Until then, he would just have to keep his vigil and hope nothing happened tonight.


	15. Accepting of the Truth

***NOTE* The character introduced to this chapter is an OC. Just so you all know. I don't own any of the other characters. Thank you for reading! **

**Dean's POV  
**

Dean woke up to artificial light. There was one window in the room but the blinds were pulled on it. The light above him illuminated the room in a dim yellow. Sam was sitting at the table with a box of doughnuts and coffee. He looked exhausted, but was smiling nonetheless.

"When did you go out?" Dean asked getting out of bed and stretching.

Sam shrugged "About a half hour ago. They have cafeteria here, conveniently. Not too badly priced either. Thought you might want some breakfast when you got up."

He laughed "Well you guessed right. What kind did you get?" He walked over and opened the box. Inside were a multitude of different kinds. He saw jelly ones, fritters, chocolate, glazed, cream filled ones and icing ones. Taking out a glazed chocolate one, he selected a coffee and sat on the couch.

"So, what woke you up last night?" Dean asked, taking a bite of his breakfast. Sam stared at him, shock written all over his face. Dean rolled his eyes and said "You think I didn't notice the way you sat up last night? Freaking out? Or how you were shaking last night when you came over for your shift?" He stopped and let that sink in before continuing "I could tell you didn't want to talk about it, so I let it slide. But you need to tell me now."

"Why?"

Dean looked up at the ceiling in annoyance "You had one of _those_ dreams again right?" Sam nodded "Then yeah, I need to know what happened. Those are our only view into the future. What we're getting ourselves into!"

Sam heaved a sigh of exasperation. He grabbed himself a cup of coffee and a jelly doughnut. He sat himself down next to Dean. "Okay, fine. But I don't know all the details. Some of it was fuzzy."

"Tell me."

His brother sighed again and then launched into the story about his dream. Dean listened intently, nodding and trying to make sense of what Sam was saying. When he came to the person they knew, lying on the ground he stopped him. "And you don't know who it was?"

Sam shook his head "I don't have a clue."

"Do you think you could draw the tattoo?"

Sam shrugged "Maybe? To be honest, I kind of recognized it. I couldn't tell you from what though." He sighed again "It was these weird swirls around a circle. Almost like a cult symbol?"

"That doesn't sound good. What was happening to him? He wasn't dead was he?"

"Not at first. I think he was turning. Mom and Dad made you kill him... Sort of. They wouldn't do it. Occupied with...Well I'm not really sure. Anyway you had to cut off his head. The house was burning to the ground with all the vamps dead inside." Sam looked down sadly "There was no way to save him. The one who turned him was already dead."

Dean put an arm around his brother and heard a groan from the other bed. Castiel was at last awake. With a grin he looked at Sam and said "Well, there was no one else in Mom and Dad's room last night. If we're lucky there won't ever will be."

"I hope you're right."

"I hope so too. I really don't want to behead someone I know. Puts a strain on the relationship, don't you think?" Dean replied, still grinning.

Sam rolled his eyes and pushed him away, "Go wake up your boyfriend. We have a lot to do today."

"Hey, he's not my boyfriend." Dean retorted, but the word made his chest feel warm and his head spin happily. Yeah, okay maybe Cas was his boyfriend... Wow. He'd never had a serious relationship before; this could be a good thing. A really good thing.

"You are such a bad liar." Sam murmured and went into the bathroom.

Dean watched him go, a goofy grin still on his face and then went over to where Cas lay sleeping. He gently prodded his side and shook him awake. "Wake up Cas!"

The boy groaned and pushed his head further under the covers. Dean sighed and pulled the blankets back, crawling in beside him. He reached over and whispered into his ear "Cas! Come on, get up! We have a lot to do and Sam is going to kill me if you don't get up."

Castiel groaned even louder and turned so that he was facing Dean. His eyes blinked open and he jumped a little "When'd you get here?"

"Just now." Dean replied and got back out "Come on, up you get."

He let out a puff of air and sat up groggily "What time is it?"

Dean glanced at the clock on the night table between the beds. The red numbers told him 6:30am. "Way too early to be up. Sorry." He shrugged and said "It's just like a normal school day."

Cas sighed "Wonderful." He got out of bed and inhaled "Is that coffee I smell?" He moved over to the table and took the last cup out of the tray. He took a long gulp and exhaled with satisfaction after. Cas looked over at the box, lifting the lid. The happiest expression Dean had ever seen appeared on the boy's face.

"You act like you've never seen doughnuts before." Dean commented coming over and standing beside Castiel.

His friend glanced up at him and then back down at the box "We don't have them very often at home. Dad can't really afford them and... Well...They're a luxury I don't grant myself either."

Dean pushed the lid back fully "Then you must have one now, or most of them at that. I will not be the one denying you these." He pushed the box closer to Cas "Not now, not ever."

Cas stared at him and then broke into a fit of giggles "You're a dork."

"Only with you."

"Well now I feel even more honoured." Cas replied taking a deep breath and trying to calm himself down. He took out a Boston Cream and took a small bite out of it. "Mmm" He sighed and sat down in the chair, taking a sip of his coffee.

With a grin back on his face, Dean perched himself on the table and cut a fritter in half. Taking a bite he discovered it to be apple. If it wasn't pie, it was doughnuts. Pie, of course, was always preferred though. Sam knew that, Hell, his whole family knew that. He'd never had cake for his birthday; it was always a different flavour of pie. Always homemade. His mom made the best kinds. At least that was his opinion.

"So what is so urgent that I had to get up?" Castiel asked brushing his hands together and finishing his doughnut.

Dean shrugged "I don't know you'll have to ask my brother about that one."

"Where is he?"

Dean listened and heard the shower in the other room. "Shower, he'll be done soon."

Cas nodded and took another bite of his breakfast. His shyness had almost completely disappeared since they had become friends, closer than friends in fact. Cas was a lot more comfortable around Dean he found. Maybe it was just him, but he hoped Cas really was more open. He wanted to know everything about the boy. More than what he'd told him already.

"What? What's wrong Dean?"Cas asked raising his eyebrow.

Dean shook his head and grinned "Nothing. I... I was just thinking." He looked toward the bathroom door as it opened and a damp Sam came out. His hair was ruffled and had a few drops clinging to it. He wore the same outfit as last night. They all were, truth be told.

None were thinking about clean clothes at the moment. They were all worried about what was going to happen in the day to come.

"Are mom and dad up yet?" Sam asked, ruffling his hair and smoothing it away from his eyes.

Dean shook his head "Not that I've heard, although I am sure it's safe to say that they are up." He rolled his eyes at Cas, "They always were early risers. Never understood it myself, but what're you going to do right?"

Cas let out a small laugh and nodded "Yeah I know."

"You have the same problem with your dad?" Dean asked standing up and placing a hand on his shoulder before moving closer to the door and peering out into the hall.

He heard Cas sigh "Sort of. He likes to wake up early but is nice enough not to bug me when he does. I guess we're just used to minding each other's space and being alone."

Dean winced at the words. They sounded so sad; Cas had so much to deal with at home. To be honest it sounded worse than Dean's baggage. At least he saw his parents and they did try to spend time with their sons! From the sounds of it, Cas and his father didn't get along all that well. It sounded like they preferred to be away from each other. At least Cas did.

It made him sad to think this sweet boy wasn't always happy. That his perfect smile wasn't always plastered on his lips and that his blue eyes weren't always twinkling in great delight. It was not right, Cas should always feel happy. No exceptions.

A noise from the other side of the door brought him back. He turned and stared out the peephole, he saw his parents at their door. It was open and standing in front of it was a tall bulky man. He had dark hair and wore a sleeveless top. On his shoulder he blinked as he saw a tattoo. It was a circle with a weird pattern of swirls... Just like the one Sam had described.

Looked like his brother's dreams were trustworthy after all.

"Sam, you might want to come and see this." Dean said a slight edge in his voice.

Sam looked up and rushed to his side. Dean moved out of his way and Sam peeked out into the hall. A sharp gasped escaped him as he saw the man "That's him. That's the man I saw last night. Dean... He's going to die."

"Not if we can help it Sammy. I promise." Dean replied putting comforting arm around his brother's shoulder. "Now, how do we get over there and convince our parent's to let us help them? Last night didn't work out too well. We need a good and convincing plan."

Sam's face constricted into one of deep thought "I could... I don't know tell them I saw that man. Tell them what I know?"

"We tried that. And besides, it probably isn't a good thing to tell someone too much about their own future." Dean pointed out.

His brother sighed and nodded "I guess you're right. We need something though!"

That's when Castiel spoke up "If you're parents won't listen to you, but you don't want to give too much away to the poor guy who is doomed... Why don't you try and convince him? I mean, just tell him everything you know about him from the dream minus the part about him dying."

Dean stared at him "So describe him, tell him you saw him coming to help. Then what? Explain to our parents the truth and leave him out of it?"

Cas shrugged "More or less."

He turned back to his brother "What do you think?"

"I think it may work. We'll have to sound pretty convincing and serious though." Sam nodded; he looked out the peephole again anxiously.

Dean rolled his eyes "Don't we always."

Sam laughed "Come on, if we're going to get in we need to move now." He opened the door and ran out. Dean looked over at Cas and then followed his brother out, Castiel close behind.

They stopped in front of the door as his dad was closing it. He looked at the boys and sighed "Come in, but keep your mouths shut okay?"

"We can't Dad. There is a lot I need to tell you and you need to listen." Sam argued, crossing his arms over his chest.

Dean recognized it as his stubborn stance. His dad must've too because he nodded and said "Okay, explain. And please don't give us the same crap as yesterday Sam."

Sam huffed "It isn't crap Dad!"

John stared at the boy, his face obviously saying he didn't believe Sam. Dean stepped in then "It's true Dad. That visitor you just got? The one with the tattoo? Sam saw him last night." He dropped his voice to a whisper "He saw him _die _Dad."

A stunned look came over John "Die?" He looked over at the visitor "Should I tell him?"

"No, we can't tell him his future." Dean said hurriedly "We all agreed it would be best not to. But we can try and save him!" He shrugged "We can try, it would be best if he doesn't come on the hunt."

His dad ran a hand over his face "Say I believe you, say what you say is really going to happen to Don; we need him on this hunt. He is the best vampire hunter we know." He looked back and then to his sons "Your mother and I will just have to watch over him."

Sam looked down at his feet; Dean looked back at him helpless. Cas reached out and put a hand on his brother's shoulder. Dean nodded at him and then looked back up at his Dad "We need to go with you. We told you about the dream where you two die already. We need to be there to help you. Please Dad, you need to believe us." Dean knew he was too old to be begging like this, but he had to. He had to get his dad to listen to him. To understand.

His dad turned away and looked at the other two adults in the room. His mom was talking with the man, Don, and had a sweet smile on her face. The two of them were obvious friends and had known each other for a long time. He could see on his dad's face that they had known him for a long time. He was a long time family friend.

Then why had they never met him before?

However that didn't matter right now. What mattered was convincing his dad to bring them along, to keep Don here and believe them. Just believe them. That was the most important part about this!

John turned back to them and his shoulders slumped "Okay. I get that you boys want to come on the hunts and all... But they're dangerous. You shouldn't even know about the dark creatures that lurk in the dark." He sighed "I believe you, I guess I have to. I mean considering my night job." He let out a dark chuckle and beckoned Mary over. "Our Sammy here saw Don die."

Mary gave him an exhausted look "Sam, this really isn't funny."

Their dad laughed "No, Mary. I know it isn't. But I think we need to start taking them seriously. They aren't acting like they want to be here." He looked the trio over "A little more like they have to be. That's not the same as wanting to hunt."

She looked up at her husband and then at her sons and their friend "Okay. What do we do then?"

"Let them come, keep them safe." John replied and then walked away.

Mary cast them a nervous glance before following him.

The trio stood there in triumph. It was short lived of course, but it was better than nothing. They gathered together. Sitting on the edge of the bed. Dean hung an arm around Cas' shoulders and placed a quick kiss on his cheek. His dad looked at him in confusion but said nothing.

Good, Dean wasn't in the mood to explain. Cas was grinning brightly though, he looked at Dean out of the corner of his eyes and leaned against him.

His body was warm against Dean's and he had to admit that it felt good. He had missed this warmness the night before. Sleeping all by himself. He never thought he would think that, but he had.

As the adults talked for a brief moment, he dropped his voice to a whisper. He leaned in close to Cas and said into his ear "Tonight you are sleeping in my bed tonight. I missed you last night."

Cas' silent laugh vibrated through his body and into Dean's. He looked up at him and grinned "I missed you too. It would be my pleasure to sleep beside you once again."

Without thinking about the world around him, or the people in the room who didn't know. He dropped his head further and placed a sweet kiss on Castiel's lips. Cas kissed him back softly, bringing his hand up and resting it on Dean's face for a brief moment. When they pulled apart, all eyes were on them.

John's eyebrows were so high Dean had to give him a small smile. "Well," John said slowly "This is certainly a surprise."

"Not really how I would have wanted you to find out. But this is my boyfriend, Castiel." Dean said with a short laugh.

Mary looked at John and shook her head "I guess we should have seen the signs. No girlfriends, nonchalance toward them." She shrugged "But then that was it."

Dean looked between his parents and rolled his eyes "You guys are weird."

They both laughed and then went on to explain the plan.

"That went well." Cas noted.

Dean nodded "Better than I ever thought it would go." He shrugged "I guess we should be grateful for it shouldn't we?"

"Yup. We got off easy with the coming out part."

Dean couldn't help but agree. At least his parents accepted it; that was all he could ask for. The people he was seriously worried about though were the kids at school. They were not as forgiving as parents were. The stereotypes that surrounded their world would give people a new view on him. He didn't know if he was ready for that.

He would do it though he supposed, for Cas. He'd do anything for him.

"I just realized something." Castiel whispered.

"Hm?" Dean said snapping out of his thoughts "What is that?"

"You called me your boyfriend."

"So I did." Dean replied poking Cas in the cheek playfully. "Is that okay?"

"Perfectly okay." Cas replied and leaned against Dean once again.


	16. A Plan of Action

**Thank you all for reading, it is SO greatly appreciated 3. You are all so so amazing! *disclaimer* do not own the characters except for Don. Plot line is also mine. Thank you again and enjoy! **

**Cas' POV**

The plan of attack was simple and to the point. They would find the vampire nest, it was in an old abandoned house; the house was located not two blocks from the motel. John and Mary would enter the house first, Dean and Sam close behind. They would kill as many of the devils (as John called them) as possible. When the sign was given, which would simply be Mary coming out and pointing to Cas and Don, they would rush out and the two remaining outside would set fire to the house.

Simple, no need to worry; so then why was Cas sitting there worrying? He trusted the Winchesters to come up with a good plan. To not get them killed. It was hard to trust them though; after all they did kill things. They seemed a little hasty as well. That could be why they never wanted the boys on hunts. Much too easy for them to get mixed up, trapped or captured. They didn't have much regard for their own lives. Just getting the job done, that was all that seemed to matter.

This was the world that Dean was growing up in... Or no, it was the life his parents were keeping from him. What he had to live with were the obvious strict rules. Just from listening to John talk Cas could see where Dean had a lot of his problems. The man was a drill sergeant!

Leaning in closer to Dean, he felt Dean's arm tighten around his shoulders. He felt his sympathy rose for the boy. Dean's home life was worse than his, yet Dean was the one trying to help Cas. Cas could see it in Dean's eyes. He wanted to learn more about why Cas was so secret about himself. Cas had his reasons, mostly because his home life was so unpleasant. He didn't want to talk about it if he didn't have to. He could see that Dean understood that, but still wanted to know.

It went both ways, although Cas was learning a lot about Dean's life right now. More than Dean could ever tell him in a life time.

John continued on saying "When the house is burning we will be done. But we will have to stand outside and make sure no vamps escape. Knowing those bastards they will probably try and escape the flames. There is no guarantee that we will get them all inside. They know how to hide."

The group nodded and Cas looked around at all their faces. They all looked determined, if a little scared.

"Dismissed, gather back here just before the sunset. That will be around five." John stated standing up and walking to the door. He opened it, signalling for the trio to leave.

They all understood standing and hurrying out of the room. The door shut behind them and Cas could hear John talking again. This time in a kinder tone; he seemed to finally be acknowledging the man named Don personally.

He looked down the hallway and shuddered a little. It was all the same. The red carpet that led far in each direction. Sure he could see the window at the end of the hall to his right, not that it showed much. He couldn't see the front desk from here though; it was around a corner at the end of the hall on his left. The walls of the hall were wallpaper, white with silver strips. It was an odd combination. Not out of place for a motel he supposed.

"What do we do now?" Cas asked, clasping his hands behind his back and bouncing on his toes.

Dean shrugged "What do you want to do?"

Sam piped up with "We should go into town. We have all day and I don't know about you two but I don't want to be cooped up in that room all day."

Cas saw Dean's eyes turn toward him. The green sparkled with a mischief; Cas knew exactly what was going on through the boy's mind. He wouldn't mind joining in on those thoughts either. Deep down though he knew they had to go with Sam. He couldn't wander the town alone and there was no way he could be in the room with them.

Giving Dean's arm a punch he said "I agree Sam, let's go."

Dean gave Cas a lip pout but smiled and followed them out.

The town was much different in the day. Cas looked around at the surprisingly busy streets. The sun was beaming down on the town, bouncing its rays off the cars and reflective signs. He squinted in its brightness. Despite its brightness, the sun was not giving off much warmth.

In town the bustle of people did little to make Cas forget the big city. They pushed past them, in their rush to get to school, work or just their daily errands done. There were little shops on each side of the road, brightly painted signs advertising everything from A-Z. There were the few larger stores; they consisted of hardware and grocery stores. The rest were all small towns, family run businesses.

Dean pulled Cas closer to him, an arm around his waist. He put an arm around Sam's shoulders. They walked like this down the streets of the small town. Attracting odd looks, but no one dared say a word. He supposed they were a little scared of Dean; after all he was a football player. He looked like he could beat anyone up.

Honestly it made Cas feel a lot better, he'd been a little antsy about coming into the town. It was obviously a small town, a town where everyone knew everyone. Usually they didn't have a very nice reputation; didn't let in outsiders.

_Well I guess they aren't letting us in,_ Cas thought with a grin. _More like tolerating us.  
_  
They came to the middle of the sidewalk and a store caught Castiel's eye. It had a more brilliantly painted sign, books stood on wire holders in the windows and a crescent moon had been painted on the glass door. He peeked in one of the windows and smiled. The wooden shelves blocked most of the store, but he could see them packed with thousands of books. He knew from the quick glance that they were of all different subjects.

"Can we go in here?" Cas asked, suddenly drawn to the store.

Dean looked over at it and raised an eyebrow but Sam grinned "Yes! We should go in there." Rolling his eyes Dean nodded and the three of them entered the store.

It was toasty inside, unlike the cool air they'd just exited. The store had the old book smell mixed with the new book smell. The smell commonly found in the bookstores of the mall. All the bookcases were wood and stuffed full. Castiel expected it would be difficult to take a book out and then put it back in. The store was huge, not multiple floors huge but wide and many shelves huge. Cas knew he would probably be in here for a good hour. At least it would kill time.

He glanced over at the Winchesters, Sam was looking around as wide eyed as himself and Dean was staring at the two of them. He wasn't as impressed and obviously didn't understand why they were.

Reaching over he, lightly punched him in the arm "Not interested in books Dean?"

Dean rolled his eyes again "Not as much you two dorks apparently."

Cas stared at him, feigning horror "Dean I am insulted. I hope you say that with at least some love!"

Again that eye roll. Dean reached over and pulled Cas against his side whispering into his ear "And you wonder why you're a dork."

"Yes, but I'm your dork." Cas replied looking up at him, making his eyes big and wide. Dean pushed him away laughing and walked deeper into the store.

Cas stood there smiling like an idiot for a good minute before Sam, who'd been looking around in awe, grabbed his hand and pulled him in. They wandered around the shelves for hours. Not noticing the time passing at all. Dean apparently did though. Cas hadn't seen him the whole time he'd been in the store. When he finally caught up with Sam and Cas, they were sitting in two plush chairs with their noses in a book.

Dean sighed loudly, making Cas jump a little and look up "Oh, hi Dean!"

He'd noticed the time passing. He stood there with an annoyed expression, arms crossed over his chest. "So here you two are! Do you know how _long_ I've been looking for you?"

Sam looked up then and pointed out "You walked away first you know."

"Don't get technical with me Sammy." Dean growled pointing a finger at his brother. Sam put his hands up in surrender; he had a cheeky grin on his face though.

Cas moved over in his chair and patted the now empty space beside him "Care to join us?"

Dean sighed and walked over, sitting down beside Cas. He looked at the book in his hands "What are you reading?"

"A favourite of mine, it's old but a classic." Cas stated proudly "It's called Dracula. I hope you've at least heard of it Dean."

He mimicked Cas quietly "_I hope you've at least heard of it Dean."_ He looked up at Cas and said "Of course I've heard of it. Hell I've seen the damn movie, all of them!"

"Good, I am very proud you."

Dean stared at him in shock "When did you suddenly become sassy and confident?" He poked him in the side "You were shy and didn't talk much at all when I met you. What the Hell happened?"

"Two things, both of them your fault." Cas replied, he counted on his fingers "One, you actually gave me a chance. You let me get comfortable with you and go at my own pace. You became my friend Dean. And two, you became more than just a friend. You became my best friend and my boyfriend." He gave a grin full of mischief "It's amazing what kissing a prince will do."

Dean punched him and stood up "Come on dork, let's continue walking. We have less than two hours before we need to be back at the motel."

Looking over at Sam, Cas had to laugh. The boy had his knees pulled up on the chair and his head in the book. He was smacking himself with it repeatedly.

"Problem Sammy?" Dean asked.

"Yes you two are making me sick!" He said looking up. "Could you not display that much affection with me in the room? Come one Dean you know better!"

He couldn't help but let out a slow, almost silent gust of air. For a brief moment Cas had felt fear clench his heart. That maybe Sam was one of those people who hated gays. He had dealt with enough of them to fear them. He knew what they could do; the small scars on the inside of his wrists reminded him of it every day. These scars also put many others unpleasant memories along with it.

With his heart still pounding he stood up at the same time as Sam. They each put their books back where they belonged and then walked out of the store, Dean in the lead.

Sam looked over at Cas and frowned. "Hey man, are you okay?"

Castiel supposed he was still a little pale from the scare. He nodded "Yeah I'm fine." He tried for a smile, but doubted how genuine it was. His hand instinctively wrapped around his wrist and squeezed. Pain shot up his arm from the scars. Even though most were old and faded they still hurt like a bitch when pressure was applied. He did his best not to gasp in pain; he was an idiot for doing that around them. If they heard or even suspected something was wrong they would ask and force him to show them.

He knew the Winchesters meant well, but they couldn't understand. He didn't _want_ them to have to understand. It was too much for them and they deserved long painless happy lives.

Now Dean was looking at Cas worriedly. Both he and Sam had the same expressions. He supposed it was a family trait.

"Hey, Cas, you don't look so good." Dean tried, placing a supportive arm under him. Even though he didn't say it, Cas was grateful for it.

He was pale; he knew that and felt weak kneed. The scare with Sam's comment added with the pain that now throbbed on his arms was enough to make him stumble and the collapse. Yes, he knew how weak he was. No, he was still not going to explain.

Instead Castiel looked at Dean and laughed "Well aren't you just the flatterer."

Dean frowned and practically carried Cas out of the store. When they were back on the street, Cas shrugged him off and stood on his own. He was steadier now. There was no fear of him tipping over again.

"Where would you like to go next?" Cas asked trying to make them forget about the scene he'd just had.

Dean and Sam looked at each other, the looks they gave each other made Cas feel like he was missing something. It was like they were talking telepathically.

They both nodded and then turned back to Cas. Dean was the one to speak with Sam nodding in agreement with what he said "Cas me and Sam can both see that something isn't right. Now, we're the kind of family that hates secrets. If you're going to be a part of the Winchesters we can't have you keeping something from us." Placing a hand on the boy's shoulder Dean said firmly "So spill it."

Cas looked between them and let a genuine smile spread onto his face. The smile was there because someone actually cared about him; however he used it to say "You guys relax! It was nothing I swear."

Neither of them looked convinced, but they didn't have an evidence to think otherwise. Satisfied, Cas took Dean's hand and led them further down the street. He pointed out all the shops and vendors along the streets. Dean would smile and nod, giving his hand a squeeze. With those little squeezes Cas could tell that Dean knew he was lying. That he knew there was more going on that Cas wasn't telling him. With those little squeezes Dean was telling him that it was alright, that he was here for him and that Cas could tell him anything.

Each time he felt a squeeze it made him want to cry. He'd never had someone to confide in before; it was why he kept it all inside. Why he never felt the need to tell someone about himself or his feelings. Before now, he'd never truly believed that someone could actually give a shit about him. There had been no one before Dean and Cas had a feeling there would be no one after him either.

After wandering through all the stores in town and grabbing a quick bite to eat, they set off back to the motel.

It was a silent walk; everyone was dreading what was to come next. Castiel especially. He wasn't sure how to do any of the things that all the Winchesters were obviously quite skilled at.

He knew there was no way he could be of much help to them. Probably why he had become the last line of defense with Don.

That was perfectly okay with him too! He didn't want to accidentally get in the way, make them screw up the plan or worse... Somehow making Dean or Sam or eve their parents get hurt. That would kill him; he would never be able to cope with that.

When they reached the hotel they walked straight to their own room. It was still a little early and they had some time. Sam said he was going to go read and left for the quiet area they'd seen in the lobby.

The door shut quietly and Cas looked over at Dean. "So what do you want to do?"

Dean didn't say a word; he just walked over to Cas and grabbed him by the waist. He pressed him against the wall and then his lips were on his. He groped under Cas' shirt, running his hands along his chest.

Cas put his hands on Dean's shoulders and kissed him back, pressing his body against Dean's in response.

Roughly, Dean tugged Cas' long sleeved shirt over his head and then kissed him again. Heat rose up all throughout Castiel's body. He wanted Dean; there had never been a longing like quite like this before. This was a longing that consumed him, that surged all through him and tugged at his soul.

Dean's hands moved up Castiel's back and down his arms, wrapping around his wrists.

That's when the alarm set in. He reacted violently, Dean's hands were on his scars and it _hurt_. He pushed Dean away and walked swiftly over to the bed, picking up his shirt as he went.

Dean stood there in shock, staring at him "What the Hell was that all about?"

Cas quickly tried to think of a logical, hell a reasonable explanation for why he just freaked out. "I, uh, guess I'm just not ready yet. I thought I was but... uh no." That worked right? Even though he was lying through his teeth. That was alright and wouldn't make Dean hate him. Not being ready was a normal thing in life.

However, Dean wasn't buying it. "Sure seemed like you were ready." He muttered walking over, he sat down beside Cas on the bed and took his arms in his hands "Cas, I felt something on your wrists and then you flipped. Don't lie to me."

He tried to tug his arm away but he flinched. Dean was holding them tight, not too tight but his hands had slid down to the scars and he winced at the pain of them being pulled at.

"See? It does hurt you!" Dean whispered angrily, he twisted them gently over and stared wide eyed. Quietly he breathed out; "Cas..."

Quickly Cas pulled his arms back, ignoring the sharp whisper of pain that spread down them. He just needed to get them out of Dean's face. "It's nothing, really nothing." He started; his voices just below a whisper. Unable to bring himself to lie anymore.

Angrily he heard Dean suck in a breath of air "It's not _nothing_ Cas! This is serious! Who knows about this? Who have you been talking to about it?"

Cas looked away guiltily.

"God damnit Cas!" Dean cried standing up and walking away. "How can you do that to yourself? Don't you realize how bad it is?"

This time it was Castiel's turn to be angry "Of _course_ I do! Why do you think I was so desperate to hide it from you?"

Dean stared at him, obviously a little hurt. "Cas... Why?"

It was such a simple question. The answer however wasn't. Without looking at him Cas replied with "It numbs the other pain. The internal pain. I can handle physical pain just fine. When it's in my head though..." He trailed off looking at the carpet.

When he looked back up Dean was in front of him. He knelt down and took Castiel's hands in his. He looked up into his eyes and said "There is a lot you haven't told me. Isn't there Cas?"

Cas looked away, ashamed. "Yes."

The bed sunk beside him as Dean sat down. He pulled Cas' face toward his and looked at him. He didn't try to kiss him or do anything actually. Dean just looked into Castiel's eyes. Then when Cas felt the tears well in his eyes and start to pour down his cheeks, Dean simply pulled him close to his chest and held him. He let Cas cry out all the emotions that had been welling inside for years.

He wasn't sure how long he just let his feelings go, let them form into little balls of water and fall down his cheeks. He tasted their saltiness, tasted the pain and sadness that they held. He took comfort in the warm body that Dean provided. His naked chest chilled from the air.

After the tears and loud sobs had stopped Dean let him go. Cas pulled his shirt back on and wiped his eyes quickly. He looked up at Dean and said "Thank you."

Dean's eyes were full of compassion, sympathy, worry and there was the tiniest bit of hurt. He didn't make Cas feel bad for not telling him though. He kept a strong, caring arm around his shoulder and said in a firm tone "Now, tell me everything. Don't leave out a single detail. I want to know it all."

And so, with his cheeks still damp and his throat a little raw. He looked up at the one person who'd actually given an effort to know him. He looked at him and told him everything there was to know about Castiel Novak.


	17. Don't Get Bitten

**Sorry it took me so long to upload. School has started again and so the chapters will be less frequent. I really apologize for that! Thank you for your patience and enjoy! (I don't own anything but the character Don and the story line.)**

Dean's POV

He listened to Castiel's story, his arm squeezing tighter the longer he listened. When Cas began the story of when he first started cutting Dean flinched. He wrapped his other arm around the boy's shoulders and dug his face into the curve of his neck and shoulder blade.

Cas' voice cracked as he continued and soon he couldn't speak anymore. The story seemed to be over anyway. Cas broke down and leaned heavily onto Dean, letting sobs rack his whole body.

Dean let out a soft gust of breath and pulled Cas closer "Shh, it's okay Cas. You're safe now; you don't need to hurt anymore." Dean felt his eyes tearing up as well. He couldn't help it. He'd never had someone so close to him, hurt so much. Sure his brother got weepy sometimes and Dean comforted him but it was never to the same extent. Never because of such extreme reasons either.

To be honest he wasn't sure how to deal with this. He was worried about Cas but didn't know what to say. How do you make something like this better? What do you say to make it alright? All he could do was sit here, pretending he was helping.

"How do you know Dean?" Cas asked, his voice muffled by Dean's shirt.

Dean looked down at the boy, a small smile on his face "Because I won't let you. I'm going to protect you now Cas, you don't have to be afraid anymore."

Cas turned his face upward, his blue eyes so full of tears Dean thought he was looking into the sea. Cas tried for a smile, watery as it was it made Dean's heart melt. "You're my big hero in shining armour aren't you Dean?"

He laughed and shrugged "I can very well try."

"Well I feel safer already."

"Good." Dean whispered, he leant down and kissed Cas softly.

The hotel room door opened and Dean heard a giant groan come from it, "Could you guys put a sock or something on the door when you want to make out?" Sam's voice carried toward them "That way I won't have to walk in on this." He placed something heavy on the table "Come on Dean, this is no different from when you had your girlfriends!"

Dean pulled away from Cas, a mischievous smile now dancing on his lips. Still staring at his boyfriend he said "Sorry Sammy, I guess it just slipped our minds." He winked at Cas and then turned toward his brother. "What's in the bag?"

"Supplies. Dad got me to pick some up while you two were... Whatever the hell you two were doing." Sam replied with a small eye roll.

Much to Dean's dismay, Cas moved away from Dean and stood up, "What kind of supplies?"

Sam opened the bag and offered it to Cas. The boy took it and a sharp intake of breath escaped him as he looked in. "_Knives?!_" He whispered casting a nervous glance around. "What are you doing with these?"

"The only way to kill a vampire is to cut off their heads." Dean replied with a shrug, "Don't worry you won't have to worry about that. We'll take care of it."

Cas rolled his eye and placed the bag back on the table. "What, don't you think I can handle a knife?"

Dean stared at him and then said seriously "I know you can, but you shouldn't have to anymore."

He stared at him and then turned his gaze downward with a shy smile. Sam cleared his throat loudly, moving to the centre of the room "If you two are done, Dad said to meet them in the lobby in a half hour. We have a lot to get prepare too."

"Yeah? Like what Sammy?" Dean asked moving his eyes to his brother.

Sam was standing beside his bag, emptying a bag. He then carried it over to where the knives were and carefully put them inside it. The knives were long and incredibly sharp. Dean could only assume that they were machetes. As he'd heard Dad say many times, nothing quite cut through skin and bone like it!

The thought was a little sickening, but Dean had gotten used to it. His dad tended not to sensor himself around the boys. Much to his mother's horror; she tried to keep them as shielded from this life as much as she could. Right now however, it wasn't working out so well. Dean couldn't help but frown a little thinking about it. All her hard work was pointless now. They were a part of it now.

"Why can't we just use the plastic bag?" Dean asked sitting down on the bed and leaning back, stretching his arms out behind him.

Sam shrugged "Less suspicious, plus they can't be seen through the bag. It looks like I'm just carrying a duffle bag with laundry or something like that."

Dean gave Sam a wide eyed expression "Sam? Did Dad tell you to do that?"

His brother hesitated and then looked up at Dean with a grin "Yes, he said this how mom and he pass for normal."  
Dean didn't believe his brother for a second. He could tell that Sam was hiding something; however he had more pressing issues to worry about. They were about to attack a vampire nest. They all needed to be sharp and alert. Cast out any thoughts of doubt or petty worries. They could be dealt with after they succeeded.

He took the bag from Sam once it was all packed. It was heavy, and so Dean huffed in surprise as he shouldered it. Sam gave him a raised eyebrow look but shrugged and then beckoned them to follow him.

They left the room and entered the lobby where John, Mary and Don were already waiting for them. He saw his mom grimace as the three of them walked down the hall. Probably because they looked like hunters; or what a hunter that was undercover looked like.

John however looked proud. Scared and angry, but proud.

It made Dean wonder why he had to go to these lengths to see that look. To see and know that his dad wasn't disappointed in him; that he actually meant something to him. Shaking those thoughts off he stood up tall and waited for further instructions.

With a nod, John led them out of the motel and to the cars. "Dean, take your brother and Castiel in the Impala. Trail close behind us. We'll lead you to where you need to go."

Dean nodded and motioned for everyone to get in. He sat in the front seat and waited for his dad to pull out first. As they left the parking lot, he revved the engine and followed suit. They drove down the road, out of the main part of town. They came to the residential district and soon left the nicely painted and well maintained houses behind. Soon there was nothing but fields on each side, lining the roads and making Dean wonder if the nest was even in the same town. Eventually a rundown house appeared on the right side of the road.

It had a haunted house look and the yard was full of weeds. A small pathway led up to the front wooden porch where the door was crooked in its framing. All the windows were boarded up and parts of the roof had caved in.

For a vampire nest, Dean figured it got just a little too much sunlight.

"This can't be the place." Dean commented turning off the engine and seating back in his seat. He stared up at the house and shook his head "No way would the vamps would live in this dump."

Sam nodded, his hair falling into his eyes "This is definitely the place. I remember it from my dream."

Dean raised an eyebrow, shrugged and got out of the car. The adults were already unloading the trunk of their own car.

Sam and Cas hurried over to help, but Dean hung back. Sure he was excited to finally see his family in action; he was ready to kill some vampires. There was something wrong though, something wasn't right. This was too easy. They'd found the nest and the plan, if it worked, was too simple. Mom and Dad had always made the job seem hard. So why were they not stressing, not worried about losing anyone? From what he could see they were the most relaxed out of all of them.

What were they planning?

"Okay everyone, you know the plan. Let's get this thing over with. The sun is just starting to set; they will be sleepy and groggy but still quite sharp. Be on the alert." John started the run down. He stared at each of them critically. "Once they start charging out of here, there will be no time for fear. Swing your knife and cut right through their necks. Do not hesitate. No matter what."

They all nodded and Dean looked up at the house and then at Sam. He really didn't want his little brother going in there. He could get hurt, or worse. There was too many "ifs". Dean knew that Sam would never sit around though. By the look on his face, he was determined to help. No matter the cost.

That scared him a little. The last thing he wanted was to lose his little brother.

"Everyone to your posts!" John said and then walked to the front door, Mary at his side.

Dean wasn't ready for what happened next. John opened the door and was pushed to the floor. Mary slashed the head off the vampire that had rushed out but was thrown to the other side of the deck in the process.

He rushed forward to help with Don at his side. Don was an expert beside him, while Dean struggled to cut through the bone. Cas was holding his own and keeping Sam behind him. Sam looked terrified and Dean had to force himself to stay focused and let Cas take care of his brother. He had bigger issues, they included staying alive and helping his parents.

Running up the front steps, following close behind Don he slashed and cut through the necks of the vampires. After awhile it wasn't so hard to get through the bone, he was strong enough. The blood that spattered all over him was disgusting though. When he got back to the motel the first thing he was going to do was take a shower.

His parents entered the house, yelling and chopping. Dean couldn't help but feel a little bad for the vampires. They didn't stand a chance.

Don rushed in after them and Dean saw John shut the door behind him. He left Dean standing on the porch, holding his knife up in defense. Nothing came out.

Lowering his arm he stepped back to where Cas and Sam were. Bodies were scattered all around them and Dean had to watch where he stepped. The last thing he wanted was to trip.

Sam looked up at the house in confusion and then back at Dean "Where'd Mom and Dad go?"

"Inside," He replied shrugging "Dad locked me out. I guess he never really had any intention of letting us help in the first place."

His brother turned his gaze back to the house "But... But he promised and he has to." He slumped against the car behind him and continued to stare at the house.

Dean put an arm around Cas' shoulders and gave him a smile "How're you feeling Cas?"

Cas shrugged "I don't know. There is a lot of adrenaline coursing through me and I think I'm going to pass out." As if to emphasize his point he swayed a little on his feet. Dean steadied him, moving his arm to under his shoulders and letting him sit down on the hood of the car. Sam glanced over briefly before returning his glaring at the house.

Cas' eyes started to droop, that's when Dean noticed the blood.

He gasped and moved so that he was kneeling in front of the boy. He pulled down the collar of Cas' shirt and saw the two distinct bite marks. They had torn a little at the skin and there was a hole there instead of two clean bite marks. He was losing blood, and fast.

"Cas!" He cried lifting his chin as it started to droop. "Cas, hey look at me! Look at me man!" He said desperately, shaking his shoulder lightly. Making sure he didn't brush against the wound. "Stay with me, you need to stay awake. Please Cas stay awake!"

He opened his eyes and gave a weak smile "I'll try." He slumped forward and Dean picked him up and carried him to the backdoor of the Impala.

"I'm taking Cas to the hospital, Sammy I need you to come with me." Dean said hurriedly, getting Cas in and making sure he was comfortable. He stared at Cas' rapidly paling face, a knot of worry burrowing deep inside his stomach. Softly he leaned down and whispered "You gotta stay with me. Please stay with me."

Sam was already in the passenger seat when he got in. "What about Mom and Dad? What if something happens to them?"

"They can take care of themselves. Cas probably doesn't have long. We have to save him Sam." Dean put the car in gear and pulled out back to the main road. "We brought him on this stupid trip and he's my responsibility." He sped down the road hoping they wouldn't be too late.


	18. No More Goodbyes

**I got this one done because I have no homework right now and I don't know how busy I'll be in the weeks to come! I hope you like it. Enjoy! **

**Castiel's POV**

Cas was starting to find it hard to breathe. He kept coming in and out of consciousness and sometimes forgot where he was. The bumping and purr of the Impala was his only hold on life; the only thing stopping him from falling asleep.

Lights flashed across his face from the street lamps on the sidewalk. They blasted against his eyelids making him flinch and open his eyes again. It would appear the world didn't want him to go. It wasn't ready for him to check out yet. Truthfully, neither was Cas.

He wanted to stay, to be with Dean and Sam. To be a part of their lives and to have them in his; he wasn't ready to die. He couldn't die.

These thoughts kept him fighting, kept him going. When the engine turned off he tried to move but cried out and lay still. Dean appeared above him, his face contorted in pain and worry. Sam was muttering behind him "I didn't see this, this wasn't supposed to happen."

"You won't see everything Sam. Forget about it, just help me." Dean retorted, gently lifting Cas out of the car and holding him tenderly. "It'll be okay Cas, I promise. You're going to be okay." He carried him, jolting him a little with every step. Cas sucking in a breath and said nothing, he knew Dean was not trying to hurt him.

They entered the ER and Dean called for someone to help them. His voice was faint now, Cas saw blurry figures running toward them and felt something soft underneath him. People were shouting around him and he saw Dean blurrily running beside him and Sam was close behind.

And then everything went dark.

_

When he came around he was lying on a soft bed. There were buzzing noises all around him and he felt a discomfort in his nose. Opening his eyes he saw Dean sitting in the chair beside his bed, his hand was clutched his. He was slumped down, fast asleep on Cas' legs.

A grin crept up on his face. He reached down and patted Dean's head, stroking his soft hair a little. Dean woke up with a grunt. Lifting his head and looking at Cas.

"You're okay." He stated, his voice was warm and those green eyes were bright and full of relief.

With a small eye roll Cas replied "Of course, you didn't think I would leave did you? I have too much to do." He looked out the window and saw the sun was starting to rise "How long have I been out?"

"Just a couple hours. I drove Sam back to the nest so he could help Mom and Dad. The boy insisted no matter how many times I told him no." Dean sighed and sat up straighter "Then I came straight back here to make sure you were okay."

Cas grinned, "Thanks Dean." He shifted and groaned a little. He lifted a hand to his neck and winced, it was still tender but it wasn't bleeding and a massive whole anymore. Dropping his hand he looked back at Dean "Are your parents okay?"

"That's a complicated question." Dean said looking away; worry was clear on his face. "Sam called an hour ago… He said he'd call when they were on their way to the hospital. I haven't heard anything from any of them."

"I'm… I'm sure they're fine." Cas reassured, though his tone was hesitant; because he wasn't sure, he didn't know. He couldn't say that to Dean though. He had to be positive, try and ease the poor boy's worries.

Dean spun on his heels and sat back down heavily. Cas reached out and took his hand "Thank you for staying with me Dean. I know you want to be out there looking."

He nodded "I couldn't leave you alone, but then I don't know what's going on out there. I'm really worried Cas. I've tried calling Sammy at least three times and there has been no response." He pinched the bridge of his nose with his free hand "I know they are probably just busy packing up the hunt but... I want to know if everyone's okay. I mean we did come here to save them."

Cas looked at Dean, unsure of what to say. He knew what he wanted to say but he was too scared. He was worried he wouldn't see him again if he did. Still it had to be done. He couldn't bear to see Dean so distraught, especially when he could fix it with one phrase. "Go; go make sure they're okay. I'll be fine here."

Dean looked up quickly and blinked "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

With a small grin Dean stood up and leaned down toward Cas. He kissed him softly, whispering against his lips "Thank you Cas, I'll be back soon; hopefully with good news."

Cas bit his bottom lip and stared up at Dean "Just be safe okay?"

"Okay."

**Sam's POV:  
**  
Sam lifted his head groggily. He could feel a goose egg forming on the back of his head. He was lying on cold cement, other bodies around him. At first he felt panic rise in his chest, but then he remembered it was only his parents and Don. They were still unconscious.

Where was he? How long had he been out? Where was Dean? All these questions ran through his head as he attempted to sit up. The room spun slightly as he did, but not enough to make him vomit or lie back down. From the cool breeze circling around the room he figured he was in a basement, or underground. How he'd gotten here was another question entirely.

He tried to remember the moments before he'd blacked out.

Cas getting bitten, the hospital, Dean driving him back here and the driving back to check on Cas... After that there was the smell of blood, cries of pain and anger; from his parents and the vampires. The house that had been the nest was on fire. Burning to the ground with some vampires still inside. They'd run out of the burning house only to have their heads chopped off. Sam remembered standing at the edge of the drive way, pure horror washing over him. Then there was a searing pain and he didn't remember what happened next.

Sam attempted to stand and leant heavily against the wall for support. There were small fires, burning away pieces of rubble. The house was in ashes now, with a few pieces of wood here and there still intact but blackened. There were headless bodies all around and Sam couldn't figure out what had happened. There was a faint smell of gasoline in the air that hinted at a gas explosion, if that had been the case though would he still even be here?

Reaching into his pocket he found his phone, it was cracked but he hoped still usable. Going through his contacts he called Dean and put a hand to his head, swaying slightly. He wondered if this was what it was like to be drunk; he never wanted to feel this way again.

Dean picked up on the second ring, "SAM! Are you okay what happened?"

Sam let out a small sob, "I don't know! I woke up on the ground, my head is pounding. Mom, Dad and Don are still unconscious. There are fires everywhere and I smell gas."

There was the sound of heavy breathing on the other end "Sam get the hell away from wherever you are. Come meet me at the front of the driveway. The gas could mean an explosion. You need to get to safety right now!"

"What about Mom and Dad?"

"They'll be fine! Please Sam I need you to get to safety. Just worry about yourself right now. I'm on my way!"

With that he hung up, leaving Sam standing there wondering what he should do. In the end he knew Dean was right. There was nothing he could do to help his parents; he needed to take care of himself right now. He took off at a slow run down the driveway, the pains in his head made him want to pass out or vomit on the side of the road.

He reached the front of the dirt road about the same time Dean did. Dean got out of the car and rushed over to Sam, taking him in his arms as Sam's vision blackened around the edges. He gave a weak smile "I made it."

Dean held him close, placing his chin gently on Sam's head "Yes you did, I'm so proud of you Sammy." He then led Sam over to the car and said "Wait here, I'm going to go and get Mom, Dad and Don."

"Be careful Dean!" Sam said leaning back on the seat, happy to finally be relaxing.

Dean winked and then ran off in the direction Sam had just come from. He watched the corner where he'd disappeared until his brain hurt. He closed his eyes and let his mind sleep off into oblivion.

He was woken up by the sound of a loud explosion and car doors being pulled open. Dean placed their mom beside Sam in the centre and Don crawled in beside her. John got in the shot gun seat. Dean hit the gas and they drove off down the street. Sam put a hand to his head as they bumped along the road.

With each bump he winced or cried out in pain. He felt bad for it, complaining while his mom was still unconscious and the other two didn't look much better. He figured he had a right to though, he was the kid and at the moment he didn't mind being one.

They came into the hospital and the doctors attended to them immediately. They gave Dean a questioning glance but said nothing else. A few of them recognized Sam and started asking him if the boy who'd brought him in, his brother, had done something to him. In response Sam had glared at the doctor and replied "Dean would never do anything to hurt me or anyone else. He _helped_ me." Sam was close to saying 'Go screw yourself' but he did need the doctor's help and he wasn't one to be rude.

The doctor nodded, looking surprised. Sam supposed his statement had been enough to shut him up without the added emphasis.

He gave Sam an ice pack and some Tylenol for the headache. When he could stand without getting woozy he made his way to where Dean was. He found him in Castiel's room, curled up beside Cas on the bed. Grinning he walked in.

"Hey guys." Sam said, taking a seat in the chair beside the bed.

Dean's eyes fluttered open and he turned a little to look at Sam "Hey buddy, good to see you up and about." He turned so that he was facing Sam. Cas' arm slung over his chest, and his face pressed into Dean's neck. It was good to see Cas out of all the tubes. Sam supposed he was just here for observation now.

Sam smiled "Hey Cas, good to see you're okay."

"Same to you." Cas murmured into Dean's neck. His brother smiled and glanced over his shoulder at the other boy.

Feeling like a third wheel, Sam stood up and rolled his eyes "I'll leave you too alone, I'm going to go find Mom and Dad."

"Tell me if you do." Dean replied; turning and pulling Cas into his arms. He held the boy close against his chest and watched Sam walk out of the room over his shoulder.

He walked down the hall with a goofy grin on his face. It had been a long time since he'd seen Dean so happy. He never smiled like that, unless it was over an accomplishment _Sam_ had done. Dean never got excited about anything he had done or had. Now he was and it made Sam feel warm inside. His brother had finally found someone to love and who loved him back; besides his family of course.

Sam knew Dean didn't believe his dad really cared about him, but Sam knew differently. He knew John didn't show affection like most parents do. Dean needed to be reassured and John wouldn't give that to him. At times that fact made Sam hate their father. Of course it never lasted. He just made sure Dean knew he loved him and would do anything for him, even if at times he doesn't think anyone would.

When he finally found his parents, his dad was sitting in the room next his mom lying in the bed. He rushed in and stood beside his dad. "Is she going to be okay?"

"They think so yeah." John replied, never moving his gaze from Mary.

Sam sat beside his mom on the bed and stared down at her. It was a long time before he spoke. When he did he asked "Where's Don?"

"Already gone, he says to call him any time if we need help again." John then looked up at Sam "Next time you have a dream about us, stay where you are. I don't want to have to worry about you and your brother again."

He looked down in shame "Sorry Dad. I was just worried; I know you can handle yourself but... I was worried we might lose you two. I couldn't bear that."

John placed a hand on Sam's knee "Don't worry Sammy, we aren't going anywhere soon. I promise."

A grin spread on his face and he looked up "Okay. Good to know."

They sat in silence for awhile, just gazing down at Mary. She opened her eyes a half hour later and smiled up at them "Perfect faces to wake up to." She looked around in concern "Where's Dean?"

"With Cas." Sam replied with a smirk. "They're asleep."

John raised an eyebrow at him, got up and left the room. Sam kind of regretted saying anything. He prayed his dad didn't do anything. Dean didn't need Dad's disapproval hanging over him with his relationship. Sam looked toward the door worriedly. He felt someone touch his hand and looked back over at his mom.

"It's fine Sam, your dad is just making sure they're okay." She assured him.

Sam nodded, still worried.

Maybe they're Dad wouldn't chew Dean out for once. Maybe he would just let him be. After all Dean had saved all their lives. He deserved to be comfortable and worry free for a good long while. When they got back home Sam knew that things would be different.

Whether this would be a good thing or a bad thing was still to be decided. He just hoped the dreams stopped. He was so done with those. They could go back to whatever hell they emerged from and _stay_ there. He wanted his normal life back. He could get it back too. He was going to be normal again.


	19. Going Home

**I do not own any of the characters, just the storyline! Thank you for reading! Enjoy!  
Dean's POV**

Dean lay next to Cas, clutching him close to his chest. He was never going to let him go again. He swore silently to himself that Cas would forever be safe with him. Forever, as long as he lived. Dean felt Cas snuggle closer to him. The boy's face pressed into his neck. Dean smiled and squeezed his arms tighter around him.

He heard someone enter the room and opened his eyes. He glared at the figure, instant protectiveness coming over him for Cas. When he saw his dad he relaxed a little, loosening his grip on Cas. Who in turn, gave a soft groan of protest and curled closer. Dean couldn't help but smile down at him. He then remembered his dad was in the room and looked back up.

Dean brought a finger to his lips and gave a small wave. John rolled his eyes and nodded mouthing "Just making sure the two of you were okay."

Dean gave a thumbs up and then watched John leave the room. When he was gone he looked back down and Cas and closed his eyes.

When he woke up, there were nurses standing at the doorway watching them. Dean raised an eyebrow at them and they just grinned. Then entered chattering happily "You two are so cute." And "Never seen a guy so buff so okay with who he really is."

If he hadn't been in a hospital and if they hadn't been the nurses taking care of Cas, he would have punched them.

Instead, he got off the bed and let the nurses look Cas over. He left the room, going to see where Sam had ended up. The room he found him in was three down from where he was. His mom was awake and lying in a hospital bed. Sam was sitting on the edge of it staring at her with a smile. John was in a chair next to the bed, holding Mary's hand.

A giant smile spread across his face. His family was together, they were happy. It was moments like these that made his heart swell. That made him grin and wonder how anything could ever been wrong in the world. It made him forget about the creatures that went bump in the night. He never had to worry about them. Sam and he would be protected from them, forever.

Walking in he stood at the end of the bed "How're you feeling Mom?"

Mary looked over at her son and grinned "I'm good Dean. Is Cas okay?"

Dean nodded. "The nurses are just checking him out I think, making sure he is all good to go home. How about you? When will they release you?"

"As soon as I want to." She replied with determination "So tonight."

He laughed and shook his head; he would never get over how much of a badass his mom could be. She didn't let anyone mess with her. Even his dad couldn't make her do anything she didn't want to. She was stubborn, stubborn to her deepest roots. Dean could see where his brother got it from. Sam was the same way. Dean was never able to convince him of anything Sam didn't want to believe.

Glancing out the door he saw the nurses leaving his room. They were grinning and laughing and Dean rolled his eyes. Poking his head out he called for Cas and saw the other boy poke his own head out. He was in the same clothes they'd brought him in, only now they were washed and ironed.

Dean's breath caught as Cas walked toward him and he made himself recover. He pulled Cas close to him, burying his face into the boy's fluffy black hair. Cas clutched against him, his face smushed into Dean's shoulder.

"I thought I was going to lose you." Dean whispered.

Cas chuckled, his whole body vibrating against him "You aren't losing me. I already told you that."

"I know... I just..." He whispered pulling back and looking him in the eye. Cas smiled up at him and Dean knew that he understood. He felt the same way.

They walked into the room, hand in hand. Dean didn't care anymore what people would think. He had his Cas. Cas was his and would forever be. He wasn't going anywhere. He had promised not to leave Dean alone. Dean would be holding him to that.

Mary pressed the nurse button and a minute later a nurse came in with a cheerful smile "Yes Mrs. Winchester? What can I do for you?"

"I would like to check out, could you bring me the papers and a pen." His mom stated.

The nurse blinked "You sustained massive head trauma... Are you sure?"

"Very. The papers, if you please."

With an unsure nod the lady hurried out and back down the hall. Dean smirked, that would teach to mess with the Winchesters.

When they were all free of the hospital, John told Dean to follow them out of town back home. Dean didn't argue. He was ready to be home.

His parents go into their own car, while Dean, Sam and Cas all climbed back into the Impala. They stopped at the motel quickly, collected their bags, checked out and were back on the road in under a half hour. Back in the car, Dean turned on the radio and they drove down the highway with Aerosmith blasting out of the speakers. He bopped his head to the beat, drumming the steering wheel happily.

"You're in a good mood." Sam noted from the back seat.

Dean turned up the volume and called back "Why shouldn't I be? We're all alive and we're all safe. I call that a job well done." He looked at Sammy in the rear view mirror "One we will _not_ be repeating am I right?"

Sam shifted uncomfortably and nodded "No more chasing after Mom and Dad on a hunt. They can take care of themselves, I know."

Satisfied he nodded and sped down the highway after their parents. Cas was silent in the seat beside him; he hadn't said a word since the hospital. Dean was worried that this trip had scared him a little. That maybe he was having second thoughts about their relationship. God he hoped not. That was something he couldn't bear.

He let it go until they got home.

They arrived at the Winchester house and Dean pulled into the driveway. "So we've been away for a good few days..." He commented "What is your dad going to say?" He asked Cas with a goofy grin.

Cas shrugged "He'll probably just be happy I'm actually hanging out with other people. Not just holed up in my room all alone."

Dean's heart broke a little as he stared at his boyfriend. He looked sad, so very sad. Dean gave a little shrug and wrapped a protective arm around Castiel's shoulders "Yeah but we missed some school days too. Won't he be suspicious? Or worried?"

"I suppose so. We are in trouble with the administration aren't we?" Cas said looking up at Dean with a hint of his old smile.

Dean could only assume the gravity of what had happened over the trip was finally taking its toll on Cas. He was starting to realize that he had opened up completely to Dean and that he had almost died. It was certainly a lot to take in for a span of a few days. He leaned over and kissed Cas softly "Hey, it's going to be okay."

Cas looked up at him, his big blue eyes full of fear "Are you sure?"

"Yes. You know how I know that?"

He shook his head.

"Because I can protect you. I can make sure you never have to go through that again." Dean said, feeling the knowledge of what he was about to suggest rising within him. It chocked him and made him want to faint. He didn't want to say it, but he had to tell Cas that it was the safest way he could protect him.

Cas raised an eyebrow "Oh yeah? And what way is that?"

Oh God the thought hadn't even crossed his mind. Dean could see that clearly written on his face. This had never even crossed his mind as a possibility!

Dean shifted and said "Let's go inside." He got out of the car and walked swiftly up to the front door. He heard the passenger side door slam behind him as Cas got out and followed him up to the house. Dean listened to Cas' footfalls on the pavement. They were somehow a comfort to him. To know that he had this beautiful boy behind me. Watching over him, even if it wasn't intentional.

He hurried past his parents, up the stairs. Cas was right behind him the whole time. Never straying or stopping. They entered Dean's room and Dean shut the door softly behind them. He needed privacy for this.

"What's wrong Dean?" Cas asked as he saw the troubled expression on Dean's face.

Dean sat on the edge of his bed heavily, bouncing a little as he landed. "There is one way I know of that will keep you completely safe Cas."

"Yeah you mentioned that. Why did we have to come all the way up here for you to tell me?" Cas asked sitting down beside him.

"More privacy." Dean stated plainly. Taking a deep breath he continued "Cas, you're in danger as long as you are around my family. I... I think it would be safer for you if we didn't see each other anymore." He felt his eyes prick with tears but he blinked them back. He had to be strong; he couldn't let Cas see the weakness he was feeling. He knew if were to try to stand his legs wouldn't support him. Dean was shaking so bad.

Cas stared at him in horror "No. No you can't be serious Dean..." He trailed off and whispered in horror "Oh my God... You_ are _serious." When Cas spoke again there was anger in his voice "You're selfish, so selfish you know that Dean?"

Dean looked up at him surprise "What?"

"You think it would be better for me to not be around you? I think that's really what you want but you're too scared to tell me!" He said angrily "Is that what you want Dean? Do you want me to be out of your life? Cause if it is I will walk out that door and you won't see me again. Ever. I promise."

Without thinking Dean grabbed Castiel's shirt and pulled him against him. He kissed him deeply, with a passion that had been restrained for days, bordering on weeks now. He released his shirt, and trailed his hands under it; he lifted it over his head and through it across the room. He felt Cas' firm chest and kissed him faster, pushing him down and hovering over top of him. With a breathless whisper he said "I never want you to leave me Cas."

"Then don't make me." Cas replied, he reached up and kissed Dean again. Pulling him down closer to him. "I love you Dean. I don't want to be with anyone but you."

Dean let out a soft sob and bent down to kiss Cas. They rolled around on the bed, kisses ranging from fast and passionate to slow and teasing. The sheets on Dean's bed were rumpled and messy. He didn't care. All he cared about in that moment was the feel of Cas' bare chest against his and the way his soft lips made him quiver.

Cas moved his lips along Dean's jaw line, teasing him and moving anywhere but his lips. Dean grinned and turned his head so that Cas was forced to kiss his lips. Dean flipped Cas onto his back and began to kiss his chest, Cas groaned and Dean moved up his chest. He placed sweet swift kisses up his neck and along his jaw. He placed his lips on Cas' nose and then his forehead before flipping on his back, flipping Cas with him so that he was lying on top of Dean.

He kissed him again lightly and then simply held him close. Cas laid his head on Dean's bare chest, his arms wrapped around Dean's torso. Dean held him close, never wanting to let him go ever again.

"I love you Dean." Cas whispered his voice soft and yet loud compared to the silence of his room. Dean grinned and kissed his forehead.

"I love you too Castiel."

The boy looked up at him blinking "You never call me by my full name."

Dean shrugged "Only in special moments, this definitely counts as a special moment."

Cas' eyes filled with tears, none of the overflowed down his cheeks but they made his eyes look bigger and bluer. "I..." He started and then shook his head, laying it back down onto Dean's chest.

They breathed in perfect unison; Dean could feel Cas' heart beat in his chest. It was in time with his and Dean understood those sappy movies and books his mom read. The ones that said that your soul mate or the one you mean to be with would always be in tune with you. They weren't wrong; he could sense that lying here with Cas.

It all made sense.

Closing his eyes he drifted off to sleep, his dreams were pleasant filled and he took comfort in the sound of another person's breath beside him.

The next morning Dean woke up to the normal yelling that meant a school morning. He opened his eyes and found himself alone in his bed. Panic surged through him and he sat up looking around. Cas came out of the bathroom. He was dressed in his jeans but a shirt that was definitely Dean's. He was ruffling his hair with a towel; his eyelashes still had a few drops of water caught in them. "Good morning, I hope you don't mind. I needed a shirt and well..."

Dean shrugged "Not a problem." He got out of bed and dressed for the day. They both walked downstairs together to find his parents already gone. Sam sat at the table with breakfast in front of him. He looked up at them as they walked down and grinned "Good morning you two."

"Morning Sammy, did you have a good sleep?" Dean asked sitting at the table and buttering a piece of pre-made toast for himself.

His little brother nodded "Yup. No more bad dreams." He grinned happily.

Dean nodded, "Good to hear!" He handed Cas a piece of toast. The boy took it gratefully, buttered it and then slathered it with peanut butter. He bit into it and Dean felt his throat grow thick as he watched Cas chew and swallow. He quickly shook himself out of it and said "We should head out, school starts soon."

Cas smiled with a nod and swallowed the last bit of his toast and then stood up. Sam said he'd be a minute and then rushed up the stairs. Dean watched him for a second before turning back to Cas. The boy had a troubled expression and Dean rose an eyebrow at him "What's up Cas?"

"We're going to have to act like we aren't together at school... Aren't we?" He asked, the frown on his face deepening.

"No, no we won't. Cas I don't care what other people say. Do you?" Dean said taking Cas' shoulders and looking him in the eye.

Cas looked up at him and shook his head "No, I don't care."

He grinned, his expression cheeky. "Then get ready for a lot of gay."

Cas collapsed into laughter as Sam came back down the stairs. They walked out to the car and drove off to the school.

When they arrived Dean got out and took Castiel's hand immediately. Sam rolled his eyes and walked on ahead of them toward the school. "See you guys later." He called disappearing over the hill to the front door.

Dean didn't say anything; he turned to Cas and kissed him softly "Ready?" He shrugged "If you don't want to I understand."

Cas shook his head "No, I'm ready. I don't want to have to hide anymore."

A grin came over Dean's face and he squeezed Cas' hand tightly as they walked off. People stared and whispered as they walked down the hall. Dean ignored them all and focused wholly on Cas beside him. The boy looked nervous and Dean would give a comforting squeeze every little bit. He ignored his football buddies who called names after them. Dean knew for a fact that two of them were gay; he'd seen them together around the locker room. Still they were cat calling at him.

Dean leaned over and whispered "Ignore them, they're idiots and just ignorant." Cas nodded and hurried on beside Dean. Nobody tried to attack them, but Dean knew what would happen as soon as they were separated. Cas would be a target. The assholes in his school would hurt him.

No, no they wouldn't. Dean would be sure of that. They wouldn't hurt Castiel. He would be sure of that.

Tugging him along, they entered their first class. Dean sat beside him, still clutching his hand. Leaning over he whispered "Wait for me after your classes. I'm worried about what might happen if I'm not there."

"I can take care of myself." Cas said wearily, he was trying to be tough. Dean could see right through it and shook his head.

"I know you can, it'll ease my mind though." Dean pressed.

Cas sighed and nodded "Okay, I'll wait. I promise."

"Thank you." Dean sighed, relief washing over him. He reached up and kissed Cas softly before the bell rang "Thank you."


	20. All is Calm, All is Safe

**This is the last chapter of the story. I hope you have enjoyed it and will read some of my other stories. It would mean a lot. I will be writing either a Criminal Minds/SPN fic next or a Night Vale/Spn fic. I plan on doing a Doctor Who one sometime as well. Well that's for another time. Thank you so much for reading! *I do not own any of the characters. Only the story line.* **

**Cas' POV  
**

Cas didn't know he could ever feel at home with someone before. He didn't know he could ever be a part or important to someone. With Dean he felt all of this and more. With Dean he didn't have to worry about not being good enough, to Dean he was perfect. He wasn't sure how. Then again he assumed he would know since Dean was perfect and other perfect people could make point out other perfect people.

After each of his classes Dean would be standing there waiting for him. With that full grin that made Cas' heart skip a beat every time. He was so happy to know this boy. So happy to have him in his life.

He would greet Cas every time with that smile, a kiss hello and a whisper of "Hey there". So soft he was sure he was the only one who heard it. Cas would avoid the eyes of anyone who looked at them. Most had eyes full of confusion, others judgement and then there were the fair few glares of what Cas thought was jealousy.

They would walk down the hallway with Dean's arm draped over Castiel's shoulders. He would lean close to Dean, not wanting to separate when they arrived at his class. Lunch was his favourite time of the day. It was the one class they had together besides the morning.

Dean met him at his class and then led him outside. They found a shaded spot on the field, sitting under one of the trees. Cas leaned against the trunk, happy to be with Dean but wishing he'd thought to bring a lunch.

"Guess what I got from the cafeteria!" Dean cooed pulling out a tray of food from behind the tree. "I got out of class early and brought it out here before coming to get you." He blushed a little and Cas grinned reaching over and giving him a kiss.

"I love it."

Dean shrugged and passed him a bottle of Pepsi max. Cas raised an eyebrow at him but unscrewed the cap and took a sip. Dean laughed and said "Sam is always going on about how great they are. Thought I might as well give them a chance."

Cas smiled "Well they aren't too bad. You're brother has good taste."

"He has his moments."

Cas giggled and took another sip. He picked up a chicken Caesar wrap and bit into it hungrily. He noticed Dean watching him and hate a slower. Dean just grinned and then bit into his own wrap "Hungry eh?"

"A little." Cas admitted leaning back against the trunk and looking at Dean. Observing him with eyes that were full of love and adoration. Dean was looking over at the few people by the parking lot. They were watching them and talking. Cas could only imagine what they were saying. He didn't really want to know though.

Dean noticed him eyeing them wearily and rolled his eye "Ignore them Cas. They're just trying to stir things up at the school. We need to ignore it and live our lives. Okay? Nothing will break us up, I won't let it."

"You say that now." Cas said unsurely "But what happens when people keep talking, what if you get kicked off the football team because of this?"

Dean broke down into laughter "You've been watching too many movies Cas."

Cas glared at him defensively. He continued to eat his wrap silently until Dean sighed and said "I'm sorry Cas, come on though. I won't get kicked off the team. They have no grounds to do so."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am sure." Dean whispered, kissing the tip of his nose "Now be a good boy and eat your wrap."

Cas obeyed and ate silently with a wide grin on his face. Life was good now. He had no reason to worry that he would be lost and alone forever. He had a family now, he had somewhere to be long. He was happy for the first time in a long time.

"I guess I should go home tonight." Cas mused thinking. "Dad will probably start to get worried now. I won't be telling him anything about my near death experience of course. I'll just say I was helping you study so you'd pass your test." He shrugged "It's close to the truth."

Dean stared at him and then shook his head "Don't lie to your dad after today. It gets messy and complicated. Have a good relationship with your family. Sometimes they're all you have." Dean warned him looking sad.

Looking up at his boyfriend Cas smiled softly "Dean... You're my family now."

His cheeks became red again and he turned his gaze to his lap "You're mine too Castiel."

Lunch ended shortly after that. Dean walked Cas to his second to last class of the day and then to his last one. They met Sam at the Impala. Sam was hiding his face from them as he came towards them. He got into the backseat without a word.

Dean looked at his brother and said "Sam? Sammy what happened?"

Sam shook his head "No biggy. Just... Let's go okay?" He kept his face hidden, staring down at his backpack on his lap. Cas watched him and knew what had happened. He also knew that if Dean found out while they were still at the school, more blood would be spilled.

He tugged on Dean's jacket "Come on, we should go."

"Do you know something Cas?" Dean accused angrily.

He was always scary whenever Sam was involved. He cared so much for his brother. He protected the boy with everything that he was. Cas shook his head "No, I don't know something; but Sam wants to go and so we should respect his wishes."

Dean relented, cast a worried glance at Sam and then stomped toward the driver's seat. Cas got in the passenger side and looked back at Sam. The boy looked up at him and mouthed 'Thank you.' Cas nodded his understanding and cringed at the black eye he glimpsed under Sam's bangs. When Dean saw it... Oh there would be hell to pay for the people who had done it. He actually felt bad for them; they had no idea what they had just brought upon themselves.

They drove to Castiel's house first. Cas said goodbye to the Winchester brothers, leaning over and kissing Dean on the mouth. Dean clutched Cas to him for a few seconds longer than Cas intended. Not that he minded of course. Any extra lip time with Dean was wonderful.

He broke it off and then hurried up to the front door of his house. Opening the door he heard his dad come rushing down the stairs. He pulled Cas into a hug and said "I missed you Castiel. It wasn't the same around here without you."

Cas clung to his dad, realizing just how much he'd missed his dad as well. "I missed you too!" He said sincerely "I'm home now though. Thank you for letting me stay with Dean. He needed my help." He cursed his cheeks for getting warm and for the redness he knew that was now there. Ducking his head he let the grin spread across his lips.

"Oh? Dean?" His dad said, leading Cas into the living room and sitting him down on the couch "Tell me all about it. I want to know everything."

So Cas told him, almost everything. He told him about being Dean's tutor, about his brother Sam and how his parents are a little strict but really nice people. He told him how amazing Dean was, how they were a couple now. He apologized for not telling him sooner. He explained that he'd been thinking about a lot. Cas let a dreamy grin spread across his face as he described Dean. How perfect he was and how much he loved him.

His dad listened intently, looking genuinely interested in what his son had to say. When Cas finished speaking he smiled kindly at Cas "Sounds amazing Castiel. I'm happy you found someone, people who care." His face then darkened "How are things at school? Anymore problems?"

"So far no."

He nodded "Good." His dad got up "Are you hungry? I could make us a snack?"

Cas nodded "Sure, I'd like that."

While he was eating and his dad said he'd be home let and left for work, his phone rang. Cas glanced at the caller ID and smiled. Dean.

"Hey Dean." He answered biting into an apple slice.

He was breathing heavily and Cas could tell he was angry, "Did you know?"

Cas blinked and answered "Know what? Dean are you okay?"

"Sam's eye Cas! Do you know who did it? Do you know _why_?" Dean roared angrily into the phone. Cas held the phone a ways from his ear. Dean's voice travelling loudly through.

"No! I don't know, I was with you the whole day! Or did you forget about your insistence that I be with you so that I didn't get hurt?" Cas replied, his own voice getting angry. How dare Dean think he wouldn't tell him if he knew something. He understood that he was concerned, but there was no reason to take it out on him.

Dean heaved and sigh "Sorry, I just don't understand why Sammy won't let me help him. The stubborn boy is determined to figure this out himself. He won't even tell what it's all about."

Emotion swelled through Cas. He had an idea, he had an idea about why people's anger had been taken out on Sam. "Do you think... Do you think it was us?"

There was silence on the other line and then Dean finally stated "No. Even if it is we can't let them win."

Cas admired Dean's determination, but he didn't know if this was such a good idea anymore. People were getting hurt. Sam didn't deserve to be the target for something they were doing. It wasn't fair! He shouldn't have to. Then again, it wasn't fair that Cas had to give up his happiness because sometimes people are assholes who don't understand anything that isn't in their line of thinking.

"Cas, I know you're thinking." Dean said on the other line "Don't even think about it. Everything is going to be fine. Don't even think about doing what I think you're going to do."

With a soft laugh Cas nodded "Okay Dean I promise not to break up with you to protect your younger brother."

"I'm coming over there." Dean stated and then hung up.

Cas put the phone down and stared at it. Then he put it down and started to giggle.

Dean was coming over.

The doorbell rang an hour later and Cas opened it excitedly to see Dean standing there. He stood there with a stormy expression. His jaw clenched. "We need to talk."

Happiness drained from Castiel and he nodded, stepping aside and letting Dean in. He took off his boots at the door and then came in, sitting down on the couch. Cas came over and sat beside him. He stared at his hands for a long time, not sure what to say.

"Cas, we are fine... Aren't we?" Dean asked, mistaking his silence.

He looked up in horror "Of course we are. I was worried you were coming over here to break up with me!"

Dean shook his head "Never, never ever ever." He shrugged and leaned forward "I guess I didn't really come over to talk then. I missed you and I didn't want to be in the same house with a moody Sammy anymore. I hope that's okay."

"It's excellent." Cas said happily. He leaned forward and kissed him softly. Pushing Dean back and straddling his hips with his palms. Dean put his head back and let out a soft moan. He lay there breathing rapidly as Cas ran his hands over Dean's chest and then lay on top of him, kissing him and letting his eyes droop.

"Tired my angel?" Dean asked softly.

"A little." Cas whispered. "What about you?"

Dean shrugged under him "I could sleep."

"I'll be watching over you." Cas said. Dean grinned and drifted off to sleep. Cas watched him, suddenly not tired anymore. He was just happy to watch him sleep and admire his perfect face. "I'll always be watching over you." He whispered before laying his head on Dean's chest.

After everything they'd been through, Cas knew everything was going to be okay. He knew he would never have to worry about not belonging again. He had a home now, he had a family. Haters were going to hate. He didn't care.

For the first time in... Well forever, Cas was in love and he wasn't ashamed about it. Cas was home and he was safe.


End file.
